Segunda Identidad
by Marth Mt
Summary: Lord Voldemort intenta ser maestro para llegar a Harry Potter, ¿pero podrá Tom Riddle en verdad enfrentar todo lo que eso implica? ¡OCTAVO CAPÍTULO! ¡Reviews!
1. Capítulo I

-

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia verción de su fic "Nueva Indentidad" Tengo permiso y sabre utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - "¡Hola!" - ) esta hablando en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empieze la función! y si quieren que continue con la historia ¡envienme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Cap. I**

**-**

**-**

Los mortífagos habían tenido un nulo movimiento desde la batalla en el departamento de misterios, había notado Albus Dumbledore. Eso, como fuese que se viere, era un mal, pero muy mal presagio. Era por así decir que, después de todo, intentase ellos en el futuro algún otro ataque, sin embargo, era igual improbable pues las bajas fueron muchas y conociendo a un enemigo, tan inteligente como Lord Voldemort, no sería estúpido para intentarlo tan pronto.

Un engaño, era que lo más probable. O también forma plan para obtener el arma. O, mejor decir, obtener a Harry Potter.

¿Cuál sería la forma de que atacaría Voldemort para la próxima vez?

La verdad no lo sabía, pero había muchas formas. Y cada idea era más loca que la última. Y eso no era todo. Al mismo tiempo que pensar en la guerra contra Voldemort, La Orden del Fénix, hasta las cosas, por no decir estúpidas, que ocurrían en el ministerio, tenía que ocuparse de un colegio.

Definitivo, estaba viejo para hacer tantas cosas. Y esas cuatro eran sólo unas cuantas de toda la lista.

Y ahora otra pregunta, ¿de dónde podría conseguir a un maestro para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, confiable y seguro, para que enseñe?

Cuando intento en primero, Quirrel tenía en su turbante a Voldemort. Luego Gilderoy Lockhart; terminó en San Murgo. Lupin... ¡eso era, Lupin! ¡Un buen posible candidato!: Miembro de la Orden, confiable aunque... había renunciado al decirse que era una amenaza y si no hubiera sido así, los del comité de los Padres de Familia le habían exigido que lo despidiese o él sería sacado del colegio. Alastor "ojoloco" Moody: nunca fue el verdadero Umbridge: maldita embustera, ni la quería mencionar...

Uno muerto, uno en el hospital, otro renunció, un secuestrado, y una estafadora eran su lista de Maestros de Defensa (¡Por algo decían que estaba maldito!).... ¿quién más podría, entonces? pensó en Snape... ¡Pero él era el mejor y más capacitado para pociones en todo el colegio, y se extendía por toda Gran Bretaña! no podía cambiarlo... ¡no, pero por Merlín, guarde a encontrar a otro mejor! Él también era el mejor, en todo el colegio, en Artes Oscuras. ... Y también en pociones... ¿Y si lo cambiada? ¿Podría impartir las dos materias?... No. Las dos son materias por decir básicas y es crucial para la mayoría de todos los años. Y también era Jefe de Casa. Y Pomfrey tenía mucho en la enfermería.... y aun así no era tan buena en pociones como Poppy... ¿o tal vez sí? Aunque Severus le prepara muchas de sus pociones...

¿Algún alumno, para que enseñe? No, imposible, claro que no.

Y total, Severus ya tiene taaaanto que hacer: y sin contar que era espía, sin contar que lo mandaba a misiones suicidas, sin contar que casi lo cachan como traidor... No, era mucho que arriesgar y trabajo extra es todo lo que menos necesita.

Bueno, haría lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos cinco años (con este seis), buscaría a otro profesor. Y si era necesario, utilizaría la legeremancía para saber si era seguidor de Voldemort o no.

Pero, por supuesto, este último ya tenía sus planes y si todo funcionaba a la perfección tendría todo el conocimiento de Albus Dumbledore a la palma de la mano.

------------------

- Señor, lo que pidió ya... ya se lo trajimos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tienen todo? ¿Los libros, las pociones... la piedra?

- Sí... sí mi señor. Fue difícil, pero ellos están listo para comenzar....

- Tengo entendido que, si se empieza ahora, estará listo para mañana.

- Sí, señor...

- De acuerdo. Iré en media hora.

- Sí, señor, iré a avisarles...

El nervioso mortífago dio una profunda reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Lord Voldemort se miró en el espejo, por última ves gravando su forma antes de salir él también. Con paso decidido caminó por los tétricos corredores haciendo crujir la madera hueca de la mansión . Estaban el lo que se podría decir como en el cuartel de los mortífagos. Bulltrone, el mortífago que acabada de hablarle, estaba seguramente ya esperándole en la cámara secreta donde se haría todo. El plan era algo arriesgado, pero, decidido desde la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, comenzó a usarlo como alternativa. La batalla y mucho menos la guerra aun no la podría ganar con un Harry Potter en el medio. Tampoco con un Albus Dumbledore. Sabía lo suficiente que el chico tenía mucho que ver; al ser Heredero de Gryffindor, era su principal impedimento para el poder. Pero antes de llegar a Harry Potter, tenía que enfrentarse a Dumbledore. Único mago rival... es decir que, para llegar a Harry Potter se tiene que pasar antes por Albus Dumbledore. Así que la pregunta era: ¿había alguna manera de llegar a Harry Potter pero a la vez pasar desapercibido por Albus Dumbledore? ¿era posible eso? ¡por supuesto que sí!

El próximo.... 'ataque' (pues no era un ataque literalmente) estaba hecho principalmente para hacer eso. Pasar inadvertido para el viejo y llegar directo a Harry Potter. No era la primera vez que se usaba. Era algo que sutilmente había hecho Barty Crouch, en el año del Torneo de los tres Magos.

Voldemort interrumpió la charla de los cinco mortífagos cuando entró a la habitación donde se haría el primer paso del plan.

Todos se inclinaron, y uno de ellos, Bulltrone, quien había sido el jefe de la misión, habló.

- Señor, estamos listos; acá, como ve, están todas las cosas - de eso la misión - Leímos minuciosamente el libro para seguir exitosamente las instrucciones y... y... y que rejuvenezca su aparecía.

- Me alegro. Y debo de suponer que consiguieron la Piedra de la Proyección.

- ¿La cosa esa... ¡digo! la piedra esa que hace que las apariencias duren en el sujeto a vista de otros? - preguntó entrecortadamente otro de los mortífagos sintiendo el corazón en su garganta.

- Qué inteligente - sentenció sarcástico Tom Riddle.

¡Ese era su plan! Una manera perfecta para pasar sobre Dumbledore y llegar a Harry Potter era siendo parte del personal. Pero para eso, tenía que ser él mismo quien lo fuera hacer. Y para eso también tendría que cambiar su aparecía, parecer más joven y hacer una entrevista para ser un maestro.

El libro era el instructivo y las pociones las herramientas. Decenas de estas últimas serían usadas; riesgosas, en las manos equivocadas. Todo ocuparía magia negra, mucha cantidades de magia, demasiadas, pues no sólo cambiarían su cara, si no todo su cuerpo (y cuando digo todo ¡TODO!) brazos, manos, torso, estatura, cabello... lo cambiarían a su aspecto de joven. Y, con la Piedra de la Proyección, evitaría que personas como Dumbledore o alguna que lo haya visto de joven lo reconozcan. Eso hacía la Piedra, engaña a los seres en no reconocer, impidiéndoles que por arte de Magia Negra, al sujeto que la llevase puesta. Era conservadora por si sola, así que mantendría esa forma todo el tiempo que quiera siempre y cuando la llevase puesta.

Pero aun así, si todo lo anterior ya estuviera listo, no había la garantía de nada por que podría Dumbledore si bien no darle el empleo o reconocerlo por algún error. Tendría que usar todo el tiempo en la entrevista la Occlumancia y sería crucial bajar la guardia en algún momento. No sólo eso: él tiene una gran aura mágica que bien podría delatarle, y sólo con los hechizos adecuados parecerían bajos.

Pero, aparte de todo, si todo funcionara los mortífagos no tendrían en el momento ninguna supervisión. Pero ya tenía ordenes claras que Bulltrone les trasmitiría de que un grupo, hábilmente seleccionado y sorteado temporalmente, atacaría una o dos (si es necesario) veces a la semana en alguna parte de Londres ó Inglaterra.

- De acuerdo... - musitó un mortífago, el encargado de todo el procedo de la trasformación. Arrastró el gran escritorio lleno de pociones hacía él y esperando que cada uno de los otros tres mortífagos estén en su lugar. Uno daría las palabras, instrucciones y usaría la magia, otro ayudaría y haría lo mismo que el encargado; suministrar y echar pociones, otro en meterlo a una especie de ataúd (o cámara) para el cambio y asimilación en la blanca piel y así sucesivamente...

Pero eso no impedía que ninguno de los cuatro sintieran un asco enorme con sólo pensar tocar la piel de su Señor.

El quinto, el que sobrada, Bulltrone, 'supervisaría' todo, sentado desde una parte lejana, a un lado de la puerta cerrada.

Impaciente, Voldemort se sentó en la silla inclinada, quedando semi-acostado y semi-desnudo

- ¿Pueden empezar ya? - demandó.

Con varios gemidos (ahogados) empezaron todo al pie de la letra del libro.

* * *


	2. Capítulo II

-

-

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - " ¡Hola! " - ) esta hablando en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empiece la función! y si quieren que continué con la historia ¡envíenme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

BONUS TIPS: ¡Sí! =D ¡acá les traigo la mismísima imagen de Tom Marvolo Riddle! La encontré por Internet y espero que la disfruten al igual que yo. Traeré más, de diferentes personajes Oo ¡pero no son mías! les digo, son propiedades de los dibujantes. Espero se ubiquen mejor con esto, n.n... POR CIERTO, ESTA EN MI PERFIL, ¿OK?

-

- - - - - 

-

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

**Cap. II**

En el centro del cuartel de los mortífagos a la mañana siguiente era todo un revuelo. Se corrían los rumores que desde hace un día su _Amo_ había decidido hacer un plan suicida. Que se rendiría o que se volvería travestí. Puras cosas así decían por aquí y aya, cuando uno de ellos, consternado de tal locos rumores, iría a preguntarle a su señor qué pasaba, no pudo llegar lejos por que cuando menos cinco habían sido ordenados que a nadie dejara pasar a su habitación o bien, a las mazmorras. Había tanto así que algunos empezaron a apostar (" ¿A qué le tiras? ¿se viste de mujer o obliga a alguien? "). Nadie, excepto el grupo de cinco mortífagos que estaban con el Lord en la habitación sabían la verdad del plan, y su Señor les había prometido que, si una palabra saldría de ellos, estaban muertos.

Todos estaban atentos (o apostando). Luego, de algunas horas (aproximadamente 5) pudieron escuchar la risa macabra de su Lord, provinente desde una de las habitaciones en las mazmorras.

15 horas habían pasado desde que el Lord puso pie adentro y luego de 15 horas se encontraba apenas parándose, caminando con paso lento e incrédulo hacía el cristal de cuerpo completo.

Los cuatro que se encargaron de él estaban exhaustos y más de uno se desplomó en una silla, cayendo casi dormido y entumecidos. Bulltrone, quien se había quedado descaradamente dormido apoyado sobre una mesa, despertó de un brinco al escuchar la risa.

Era evidente que su Señor reía a carcajadas, frías y en verdad horribles, pero dejó de escuchar cuando vio por qué reía, por que ignoró por completo todo ¡hasta cuando se calló de su asiento! Y estaba con la boca abierta. Cuando habló supo de que había retenido el aire.

- ¿S...se...señor? - logró preguntar Bulltrone en un susurró casi inaudible.

Aun así lo oyó, y un hombre de tal sólo unos 25 años, tez blanca, alto, delgado, cuerpo bien formado, cabello corto y negro, ojos azul oscuro le regresó la mirada.

- Sí, Bulltrone, esta era mi aparecía de joven, aunque no lo creas. Por cierto - se volteó al grupo de los cuarto mortífagos - todos ustedes han hecho excelente trabajo - y, mirando sus manos con detenimiento, agregó - créanme que serán bien recompensado por esto... cada uno.

Frunció el seño; algo no estaba bien: su voz no había cambiado en nada. Era aun fría, extremadamente dura y silbante, irreal que se viera saliendo de un cuerpo así...

- ¡¡¡BULLTRONE!!! - gritó y el aludido saltó. Eso lo confirmaba todo. Ese detalle lo delataría... extendió su mano dando a entender de que quería algo de ropa (sí, estaba desnudo u).

Nadie se movió en aquel momento y, murmurando algo así como "Tengo que organizar todo para la entrevista de mañana..." Tom Riddle salió de la habitación, con Bulltrone escoltándole.

Los mismos mortífagos que habían escuchado la risa de su Señor en la sala miraron con aprensión que la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras se habría como si fuese golpeada como un huracán (cosa que siempre pasaba cuando el Lord pasaba por ahí) salió, no el Lord, si no un joven desconocido que jamás habían visto que se paró, en medio de las escaleras, y le susurró algo Bulltrone, que se paró y miró (aun con gesto sorprendido) al joven perderse en las escaleras.

Luego de unos momentos, el mortífago se volteó, tomó aire y anunció en voz alta:

- Todos ustedes serán avisados en dos días sobre sus misiones. Worntail, Bellatrix, el Señor mandó por ustedes, por cierto....

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas y salieron de inmediato pasando de largo al sujeto de la escalera hasta la habitación privada del Lord. Pararon en seco a metro de distancia, y caminando con extremadamente precaución tocaron la puerta. Era indudable, la voz sombría y glacial ordenó que pasaran. Pero cuando entraron no lo vieron, sin embargo, sólo al joven desconocido, el cual había sacado algo de... ¿¡el escritorio del Señor Tenebroso?! y escribía algo sobre el gran pedazo de pergamino. Les ignoró hasta que dejó la pluma a un lago y enrolló el pergamino.

- ¿Qué... qué haces, mocoso? ¿¡no ves que eso es sólo del Señor Tenebroso?! - gritó Worntail, nervioso de que el Amo llegara en ese momento.

- ¡¡Lárgate de aquí o se ira contra nosotros!! - gritó Bellatrix.

- Eso, Black, me tiene sin cuidado - contestó el joven con voz calmada mientras caminaba hacia ellos con el pergamino. Era evidente para él que en primer lugar tendría de cambiar de forma de contestación, aunque lo odiase.

- ¿Sa... sabes dónde estas? ¿¡lo sabes?!

- No te exaltes, Pettigrew, estamos en la misma habitación - se puso enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa fingida, con éxito. Sintió asco consigo mismo ¡ese comportamiento no era digno del gran Lord Voldemort!

Aun así él era perfeccionista.

- Tengo una misión para ustedes; no permitiré falla alguna en esto, es importante. Sólo tienen que...

- ¡¿Y quién es usted, estúpido?! ¿¡Acaso cree que nos puede mandar o qué?! - atajó bruscamente Bellatrix poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Riddle. Apenas tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse. Tom la hecho atrás dolorosamente con la varita en la garganta, en su punta saltaban pequeñas chispitas verdes. Worntail chilló.

- ¡Mira, insolente, tú vuelves llamar 'Estúpido' al gran Lord Voldemort y lamentaras haber nacido! - gritó el Riddle con una voz que en ese cuerpo parecía irreal: era su misma voz, ronca y grave, que podía cortar el viento como un cuchillo. Por la expresión que pusieron los dos podría decir que sintieron algo mucho peor que sentir una daga por la espalda.

- Us.. us.... usted... es... pero no puede... - empezó a balbucir Pettigrew.

- _¡Crucio!_

- ¡Ahora escuchen bien ustedes dos! - les dijo Riddle, una vez que Bellatrix, adolorida, se hubo levantado - Ocupó una misión bastante importante para ustedes, en especial a ti, Pettigrew. Estoy en parte de una misión para infíltrame en el castillo para matar a Harry Potter. Tu detén a todo mago que vaya al colegio en un promedio de tres días, completos, para una posible candidato a ser maestro. Tengo que ser yo quien quede a todo precio, ¿entendido?. Black, entrega este pergamino a Remus Lupin; es posible que Dumbledore lo quiera para el puesto; ponlo como correo, como cartel, eso corre a tu cuenta. ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro? ¿lo fui?

- Sí, señor....  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿por qué siguen aquí? ¡vayan!

- Oh, antes de que salgan, una cosa: si una sola, una sola palabra sale de esta conversación, dense por muertos.

Con una profunda inclinación salieron inmediatamente.

Se volteó inmediatamente ¡él no tenía nada de tiempo para descansar! Obviamente tendría que cambiar su tono si no nunca lo contratarían. Gruño por lo bajo. También identificaciones, documentos, vivencias, probar de que estaba capacitado para trabajo...

Sacó de una de las gavetas una hoja de 'Identificación' en blanco y le sacó copia. Cuando terminó guardó la hoja molde y la leyó minuciosamente... ¿cuál país escoger? ¿cuál?

- Francia, Bulgaria, Gran Bretaña definitivamente no. No arriesgaré nada al azar. ¿Alemania? ¿Tendrá conocidos ahí? Supongo, pero la verdad su escuela para magos no es famosa; estricta, sí. Eso explicaría mi carácter también... buen candidato, pero definitivamente no tengo acento italiano. Ich hoffe dieses alte dumme trage. Oder das ganzes mein Programm ist in der Gefahr...

Escribió su nacionalidad, fechas falsas y todo eso en la cabecera...

- Nombre... Thomas Leddir.... "Señor Leddir, ¿cómo esta usted?" "Oh, bien, Dumbledore, solo estoy espiando"... suena bien, maldita sea...  
  
- 'Relación con los Muggles' él los ama... como sea...

En ese momento tanto Bellatrix como Pettigrew salían aun escépticos de la casa. Pálidos, ojos grandes y bocas semi abiertas daban entender que habían visto a su Señor en alguna clase de ballet. Ni siquiera se molestaron en contestar ¡No nada!

- Peter... ¿das credulidad a lo que acabas de ver? - preguntó escuetamente Bellatrix unos momentos después. 

- Yo no se la di cuando lo vi en el cuerpo de un bebe, ¿por qué no dársela ahora? -contestó.

- ¿Así que el rumor ese era cierto? ¿estuvo en el cuerpo de un bebe?

- Recién nacido... sí... daba asco. Esto es mas digerible la verdad, no critiques.

Se separaron apareciendo en sus respectivos puestos y Black, luego de mirar asegurándose de que no estuviese nadie cerca, abrió el grueso pergamino y lo primero que pareció ver fue que de un botecito saliera un liquido cayendo sobre una cabellera, y decía: "¿cansado de estar perdiendo el cabello? ¿harto de que sus visitas salgan corriendo rascándose cada vez que van visitarlo? Entonces usted necesita QUITATODOYMÁS ¡deshágase de esas molestas pulgas y recupere su cabello! - y luego, apenas visible pero hábilmente sobre puesto decía una nota de color plateada: 'de ser uno de los diez primeros en venir recibirá gratis toda una dotación por un mes...' - advertencia al comprador: pueden pasar efectos secundarios como mareos, vómitos y colmillos. Sólo en ventas en la tienda mágica de pelo, en Wrexham, Gales"

Silenció.

- ..... ¿qué hace el Señor Tenebroso con una hoja de revista así?

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Llegó el día. El primer paso de la misión. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde la trasformación pero aun así Riddle estaba consiente de no podían perder mucho tiempo, y apuró todo pues cuando recibió el reporte de Pettigrew, un mago joven caminaba hacía Hogwarts con papeles y revistas el día anterior. Lo detuvo con un ataque y efectivamente, iba por el trabajo (¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Por pura casualidad en las mazmorra para prisioneros de la mansión) Se hizo un último vistazo en el gran espejo de su habitación. Vestía medio muggle sólo por consentimiento de Dumbledore, al portar una camisa verde esmeralda sobre una túnica aguamarina, donde sobresalía casi nada de algo que parecía pantalones y zapatos café; demasiado censillos y con aspecto usado, para variar. 

Toc, toc toc. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Tom dio la orden para que pasara. Bulltrone, con una caja negra, se inclinó desde el umbral.

- Acá le traigo la Piedra, señor - dijo - y, como mando, al parecer el sujeto ese no tiene ningún contacto con el director - cortó cuando Riddle le pasó bruscamente los documentos y empezaba a caminar hacía abajo. No tuvo que se adivino de que ya se iba ¡Al fín...! erk... no, digo... no pienses nada... nada... digo...

La verdad, al mortífago le costó seguir el paso de su señor, pero también como buen servidor, no hizo ningún reproche.

Y el servidor en cuestión se sorprendió enormemente que se trasladaran hasta el otro lado del lago del colegio Hogwarts.

De no tratase de que estuvieran es Escocia, Bulltrone podría jurar de que estaban en medio de casi un tifón. Y eso a pesar de estar en medio día se veía oscuro con la poca luz grisácea que se colaba por las frondosas nubes tapizando el cielo. Se acobijo más con su túnica pero, sin embargo, Tom ni se inmuto.

Agarró este último la caja y sacando con cuidado una piedra pequeña toscamente esculpida color rubí, unido mágicamente a un inofensivo (pues no lo era) hilo negro, se lo colgó como collar, la ocultó bajo la ropa.

Paso siguiente, agarró todas las hojas de documentos y empezó a caminar solo hasta el camino que llevaba al colegio. Bulltrone corrió para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Es todo, señor? ¿no ocupa algo más? - preguntó con ojitos saltones. Recibió un gruñido de advertencia. Aminoró el paso.

- Espera a mis ordenes - fue todo.  
  
Cuarenta minutos después se encontró enfrente de las puertas principales del colegio. Tocó y espero....

- ¿Quién es usted? . dijo el hombre que abrió la puerta. Era anciano, ropa sucia y cochambrosa con olor a limpiador de pisos. Percibió al instante que era nada menos que un Squid. Sintió un asco abominable pero aun así se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

- Soy Thomas Leddir - dijo Tom - vengo al ver al director del colegio para solicitar el trabajo de maestro en Defensa de Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Qué no se suponía que debías de llegar ayer?

- ¿Cómo digo? - se esforzó de ser cortes.  
  
- Un sujeto mandó una lechuza hace dos días de que llegaría ayer para la entrevista... veo que te retrasases, menudo muchacho - dijo con una descara mirada y la risa torcida. Obviamente estaba hablando del hombre que Pettigrew detuvo.

- Tuve.. algunos contra tiempos, ¿me deja pasar? - se esforzó siquiera de no apretar tanto los dientes mientras contestaban.

- Pensabas que eras más... adulto - confesó Filch al cerrar la puerta y lo escoltaba hasta el vestíbulo con una gata entre las piernas - ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿24? ¿25?

- Algo así. ¿Y el director?

- Salió unos momentos a los terrenos. Puede esperarlo afuera de su despacho, la Señora Norris lo guiara - gruñido, gruido (De Filch)

- Por supuesto... - dijo mientras miraba con asco a la espantosa bola de pelos. Pero la bolas de pelos lo único que hizo fue gruñir y retroceder para estar lo más alejada de Tom.

- ¡Señora Norris, Señora Norris! - gritaba Filch a la gata que salía disparada hacía uno de los corredores.

- ¡No se preocupe, señor! Caminare sólo - y, luego de que Filch lo mirara calculadoramente, agregó - leí un libro sobre Hogwarts y sus directores, mencionaban cuales y cómo llegar eran los corredores principales.

- Sí, sí... ¡Señora Norris, espere!

- Maldito viejo estúpido... - murmuró con amargura cuando este había desaparecido por el mismo corredor de la gata.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -  
  
En ese momento, ajeno a todo lo demás, Albus Dumbledore tomaba una gran taza de té, cortesía de Hagrid.  
  
- ... mañana mismo iré por el repelente al callejón Diagon, tiene razón... - decía el semigigante. 

- S o Poppy - le cooperaba el director - misma arrancará a todas esas cetas de Plantas Carnívoras ¡oh, y luego ya no quiero ni pensar cómo estará Rose...!

- Pero no puedo creer que esas inofensivas plantitas destruyeran trece de las plantas que usa para sacar ingredientes de pociones.

- Oh, y no te olvides de Severus, a él es al que le incumbe principalmente esas cosas.

- Ya lo sabe. Ayer en la mañana los vio, el fue el quien me reportó de eso...

- ¿Así? Pues no supe mucho de eso, luego de que aquel... no sé, sujeto pidiese una entrevista (y que haya faltado ) fui a ver a Remus. ¡Pero luego me dijeron de que él se fue a Gales! ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabe... Perdón, ¿me decías que Severus fue el que te informó? ¿Ya regresó?

- Claro, ¡ya lleva tres días!

- ... pues no e a informado nada sobre su misión. Iré a verlo; gracias, Hagrid.

- ¡Adiós! Y si quiere otra taza de té venga cuando quiera - exclamó feliz mientras le habría la puerta.  
  
El Director salió de su cabaña con semblante serio ¿por qué Severus no le informó de su regreso? Pero eso no importó cuando le dio una sonrisa amable al guardabosque, que se metió una vez que la silueta del anciano se perdió de la vista. Ya iba a la mazmorras cuando oyó la gata de Filch, con Filch, mientras estaba siendo regañada y bufaba ruidosamente muy cerca de donde estaba. El comedor, tal vez. Sólo se detuvo lo suficiente para saber que habían terminado y la silueta del conserje se hizo presente. La gata estaba cabizbaja y gruñía constantemente de forma ruidosa. Cuando le preguntó el director al hombre qué sucedió este gruñó. Pero a lo poco, Filch dijo.

- Vino el sujeto que pidió cita ayer. Esta afuera de su despacho, no sé.

Inmediatamente Albus cambió de ruta: aunque era importante pedirle a Severus su reporte, también lo era el candidato de maestro de Defensa.... al menos sería una preocupación menos.

Y subió, y subió, y subió, percatándose que los retratos cuchicheaban muy fuerte entre sí. Se intensificaron un poco pero pararon en el pasillo que daba a su despacho. Dobló y efectivamente, ahí estaba el joven que Filch le había dicho. Era evidentemente que estaba leyendo pues había levantado la cabeza de unos papeles que tenía consigo. Por una fracción de segundo supo quién era pero al instante, quedó completamente desorientado. Era como si nunca se habían visto.... Tom sonrió para sus adentros, felicitando a la maravillosa Piedra de la Protección por su trabajo.

- Muy buenas tardes, director. Déjeme presentarme: Thomas Leddir.

- Por fin lo conozco - saludó el director después de recuperarse - Pero ¿qué no escribió en la carta que su nombre era "Jhona Freddir"? - ¿irónico? Sí XD

- Oh... vera, soy alemán. No sabía si aquí el nombre se escribía igual, disculpe, fue un error mío.

- Ah -dijo con una sonrisa - me lo imaginaba mayor, como de 30.

- En físico sí - confesó Tom, en su comentario de doble sentido.

- De acuerdo. Si gusta puede pasar para la entrevista, por aquí, a mi despacho - dijo Albus-

- Por supuesto, señor - sonrió.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

-

-

**¡Reviews! ¡yeah! aunque sean dos, algo es algo n.n**

**Uialwen:** Muchas gracias por eso. No te preocupes, no tarde en actualizar XD aunque espero prometer lo mismo en el futuro. Que bueno que ya leíste la historia de Niea.

**Yo:** La verdad, no planeo que lo reconosco, por ahora. Pero recuerda que Lord Voldemort tiene la piedra esa, así que esta él en ventaja. Gracias por el review.


	3. Capítulo III

-

-

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - "¡Hola! "- ) esta hablando en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empiece la función! y si quieren que continué con la historia ¡envíenme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

-

----------

-

**Cap. III**

- Por favor, siéntate – pidió amablemente el director señalando uno de los sillones café claro frente a su escritorio al tiempo de que se sentaba. La hermosa habitación circular podría parecerle alegre y tranquila para cualquier persona con su cálido color, graciosos objetos y estanterías abarrotadas de libro, de no ser por que los retratos cuchicheaban entre si quedamente y Fawkes, el fénix, miraba ferozmente con las plumas erizadas al nuevo visitante, apenas había puesto pie en el despacho. Y Albus también había notado eso.

- Supongo que no le agradan los extraños – dijo Tom desde su lugar mientras miraba curioso al ave cantora. ¿Quién dijo que la Piedra funcionaba para todos? Tal vez para los animales eso era inservible y sabían _quién era_. Pero los retratos no son como las personas, pero si muy parecido ¿tal vez sólo dudaran? ¿cuál era sus efectos? ¿qué cuchicheaban?

Dumbledore lo quito de sus pensamientos.

- Por favor, permítame su currículum.

En aquel momento, en lo que Albus leía con bastante interés los documentos de Tom, este último tomó una pose cómoda, muy natural, tranquila y (quién sabe como hará esto) educada. Era un hecho, él era un excelente actor. Miraba con interés todo a su alrededor al tomar en cuenta que se encontraba tal vez en el centro de control de todo lo que era su enemigo. Cuando Dumbledore estaba ya en la última hoja, dobló los papeles y, con su sonrisa, anunció de que ahí empezaba la tal famosa entrevista.

- Dígame, señor Leddir ¿esta cómodo?

- Por supuesto, señor – contestó Tom con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere algo antes de empezar? ¿Café? ¿Pastel? ¿Té?

- Es muy amable pero no gracias.

La intención de esta pregunta no es realmente saber si el candidato responde al perfil como profesor ni si se integrará en la estructura, sino más bien ver cómo aplicará su experiencia a la resolución de problemas, pensó inmediatamente Tom.

- Por favor ¡insisto! Sólo un té. Nadie puede estar conforme sin una taza de té en la mano.

- Ya que lo pone así, ¿tiene de Manzanilla?

- Se acabo, ¿te gusta el de Jazmín?

- Sólo si hay pastel de merengue.

- Pediré uno igual. Buen gusto tiene.

Tengo que ser simple, flexible, y reflexionar rápidamente, con un sujeto como este. Me "está calibrando" tengo que hacerlo también y además rápidamente.... No hay nada de malo en que ajuste sus respuestas a la personalidad de ese viejo soquete, pensó Tom en el momento que traían el pastel y el té.

- De acuerdo, acabó de leer su currículum – Tom asintió – y acá me dice que es alemán, cosa que comentó antes de subir, ¿dónde estudió?

- Yo estudié en El Instituto Merlín, en la capital del país. Estuve los nueve años completos – luego agregó al ver la cara de confusión del director – Ahí son el máximo de años en la escuela de magos: nueve años, si se toma alguna materias extra, por supuesto.

- ¿Materias extra? ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

- Materias extra en lo que refiere a Ingles, Informática e Historia. Todas muggle; dicen que es una preparación completa. También se pueden pedir Oficios Laborares, para una preparación en el futuro. Yo lo hice con ingles y Defensa en General.

- ¿General? – preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de té.

- Sí; Defensa Personal, en Artes Oscuras, Preparación mental, bases para una Defensa Literaria, es decir, tienes que leer y platicar mucho. Es pesado pero vale la pena – terminó mientras probada algo de pastel. Lo malo es que no él no captaba muy bien los sabores así que era una sensación de probar un gran pedazo de pan con azúcar encima.

- ¿Rico? – preguntó el director. Le agradaba este sujeto.

- Muy rico – mintió.

- Soy curioso, ¿cuántos son los años son en general si no se toma lo del material extra?

- Los mismos que aquí, 7 años – tomó un poco de café para quitarse el mal sabor de boca del pastel.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que aquí son siete años? ¿leíste un libro antes de venir aquí, verdad? – preguntó con semblante divertido el director. Riddle se atraganto con el té y Albus rió.

- Sí, así fue... es más, por eso me interesó al principio venir a trabajar aquí ¡me parece magnifico este lugar! Sería una gran experiencia.

- ¿Tienes iniciativa? – preguntó Dumbledore de repente. Tom reprimió magistralmente un semblante de advertencia: si lo que buscaba el viejo era que alguien para candidato para lealtad u obediencia, que serviría para saber más detalle sobre sus actos, uno tendría que eliminar la originalidad o la iniciativa por que podrían ser eliminados para eso, pensó Tom, en dos segundos.

- Son trabajador – corrigió – en mi país las personas son estrictas y trabajadoras por naturaleza. Prácticamente a mi me gusta mucho trabajar y hacer las cosas bien. Un poco de iniciativa, como todos, señor.

Albus sonrió ¡definitivamente le había gustado eso!

- ¿Has trabajado antes? – preguntó Albus.

- Sí. Uno fue como instructor y maestro de ingles... también como maestro Trasfiguraciones y pociones.

- ¿Eres bueno en esas materias? – Albus se hizo un poco para adelante. ¿Pociones? Eso era bueno, muy bueno, podría dejar un poco más libre a Severus, o hacer cambio de materias...

- Soy bueno en muchas. Tuve muy buenos sobresalientes.

- ¡Sí, eso lo vi aquí! – anunció el director mientras miraba el currículum – tienes experiencia como maestro, entonces – Tom asintió, completamente consiente de que el viejo no estaba enterado de que era un detalle en doble sentido: él, como Lord Voldemort, había entrenado personalmente a casi todos de sus hombres, y era demasiado inteligente aun cuando estaba en el colegio para dar sin dificultad clases particulares. Él sabía casi cada una de las materias de todo Hogwarts y diferentes tipos de tema para tener un alto grado de conocimiento... sin contar que era muy, pero muy bueno... lo malo es que odiaba que los pequeños, incompetentes e idiotas, era atrasados para seguir sus pasos.

- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó otra vez el director - ¿por qué te mudaste a Gran Bretaña y cómo te enteraste de que acá había empleo de eso?

Tom nunca pensó en ese detalle....

Pero aun recorvada la información que le había sacado al tal Johna Freddir (el joven que envió la carta y detuvo Pettigrew). Se lo informó una tal Rosmerta... de Hogsmeade. Y cuando uso la legeremancía (que era ignato en él) decía media verdad. Era un pobre diablo sin empleo que escuchó de la mujer que por ahí el _pobre de Dumbledore_ no tenía personal para Defensa y que estaba tan cansado para buscar uno...

- Me entere por un rumor y, no sabiendo si era cierto o falso, mande una carta para reservar en caso de que fuese verdad – luego, pensando en qué inventar... – me mudé aquí por que surgieron algunos problemas en mi país. Mi hermano no sé qué dificultades tuvo en el banco de Gringotts de Berlín, que tuvo que venir al de Londres para aclarar unas cosas. Si recuerdo bien era en el famoso cayeron Diagon.

- Déjame si comprendí bien... ¿te enteraste de que había un trabajo en este castillo en Escocia en un bar en Inglaterra?

- Se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante" señor.

- Oh ¡cierto! Tiene coherencia. Seguramente Hagrid lo mencionó o alguien del ministerio... ¡ya todo se sabe! ... ¿y su hermano?

- En casa, es decir, en Alemania. Él no sabe ingles, por eso prefirió irse. Aparte, él es dos años menor que yo. Mi familia sabe que buscaba empleo y ya tendrá mucha responsabilidad para cuidarlos.

Albus parpadeó.

- ¿_Cuidarlos_?

- No tengo padres. Sólo a él (que en realidad es un hermanastro) y una abuela muggle. Uno tenía que quedarse. La respuesta era obvia – sonrió encantadora.

- Sí... sabe, le regresó esto – le dio el currículum – ya no lo ocupara en el futuro. Gracias por venir – la sonrisa de Tom se desvaneció - ¡oh! Pero lo digo por que es usted perfecto ¡es lo que buscada para el empleo! Pero, sólo una cosa antes de decirle que sea el nuevo profesor... ¿se puede remangar el brazo izquierdo?

Eso era nuevo, pero Tom ya lo veía venir... se remangó el la túnica y la camisa para mostrar un brazo perfectamente limpio. Sin ninguna marca. Él era muy enserio en las precauciones, por eso se la mandó a esconder antes de empezar el _'tratamiento de rejuvenecimiento' _

- Gracias, y disculpe por eso, es que últimamente Voldemort esta reclutando nuevos seguidores. Ya nadie se sabe quién puede ser de su bando.

- Por supuesto, señor. E vivido con eso la mayor parte de mi vida. Se tiene que tener cuidado no sólo en Alemania o Inglaterra, sino en toda Europa.

- Piensa así, muchacho. Ocupamos más personas como tú – dijo son una sonrisa amable. Falwes dio un estridente chillido cuando él y Tom se estrecharon la mano sellando el trato – Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Tom.

- Muchas gracias, señor.

- Llámame Albus

- Bueno, Albus.

- Ahora, si me acompañas... – dijo mientras miraba de soslayo a su fénix y abría la puerta.

- Señor... Albus, ¿podría escoger yo dónde tener mi despacho? - Por supuesto! - me interesaría una mazmorra, ¿hay aquí?

Dumbledore se le quedó mirando.

- Sí... ¿pero en las mazmorras?

- Me recordaría a... casa. Vera: tenemos nosotros debajo de estas refugios subterráneos de la segunda Guerra. Ahí me gusta leer si no quiero que me molesten y gran parte del Instituto esta otro antiguo refugio. Estoy acostumbrado ¿hay una?

- Bueno, si es así... tendría que preguntarle al 'sujeto de la mazmorras'... es más, iba ir con Severus (El sujeto que digo) antes de ir con usted. Aprovechamos ahora para preguntarle de cual sería el mejor lugar. Mañana podrá traer sus cosas y acomodarlas y será presentado con el resto del personal. Empezara las clases en una semana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Toc, toc, toc

- ¡Fuera, estoy ocupado!

- Severus, soy yo, abre. Tengo dos asuntos que comentarte...

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza del mortífago se asomó. Éste abrió ensumerablemente los ojos al ver a Tom atrás, recargado, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. "No es posible... puras alucinaciones" pensó. Tom sonrió internamente por los grandiosos poderes de magia negra de la piedra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mañana siguiente, como el director había indicado, Tom trajo todo su equipaje, que en realidad sólo constó de siete grandes y llenos baúles. Tom mencionó que su hermano los había traído encogidos desde la estación _Flu_ de Hogsmeade. Los elfos domésticos los trasladaron hasta su nuevo despacho, que estaba en un pasillo particularmente alejado de los dormitorios de Slytherin y, principalmente, los dormitorios del Profesor Snape. Pero eso era recompensado con que era bastante grande, rectangular, con chimenea y dos puertas contiguas, uno era un gran armario y otro la que conectaba su habitación, muy espaciosa, con otro armario propio, baño y de nuevo otra chimenea. Las cosas "indispensables" las llevaron los elfos luego de limpiar (tapete, estantes, cubos, hojas, dos grandes escritorios para la habitación y el despacho despectivamente, la cama [sin dosel] grande, lámparas, espejo [en el baño] un tazón sobre la chimenea para contener polvos "X" y dos literitas a cada lado de la cama... las sabanas en el armario del cuarto y todo eso era de más... ok, ya se imaginaran ¿no? ¬¬) pero, cuando se comprometieron de que acomodarían lo de los baúles Tom dio un rotundo "NO" y se fueron algo decepcionados.

Abrió mágicamente tres y con un simple movimiento de manos, decenas (sino 100 y pico) de pociones se pusieron en los estantes.

Miró detenidamente al único baúl que se movía. Sonrió cruelmente y el baúl empezó a dar sacudidas. Tom suspiró y lo abrió para luego asomarse la cabeza de una gran cabeza serpiente blanca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

NDA: Todo lo que este entre "" esta hablado en parcel

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- "¡Tom! ¡Nunca me vuelvas hacer eso! – exclamó enfadada la serpiente blanca - ¡Ya no permitiré que me metas adentro de un baúl por quién sabe cuantas horas!"

- "Cállate, Nagini, no fue traumático"

- "¬¬ Lo dirás tú..." - pero aun así empezó a investigar el lugar.

Tom puso dos de los baúles en su habitación y otro al lado del escritorio. Eso lo acomodaría después. Primero las 'presentaciones' con los irritantes miembros del Staff.

Nagini, quien estaba yendo hacía el dormitorio, detuvo a Tom.

- "¡Tráeme algo de comer! - pidió la serpiente.

- "No, te ocuparé más tarde" – y luego agregó - "No comas nada, ni siquiera a los elfos domésticos"

- "¿Nada? ¿ni uno?"

- "No. Ninguno. Te ocupare más tarde" - se fue y Nagini se calló.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En cierta manera, todo esto le parecía irreal a Tom. Y no sólo era por que estuviese en la misma mesa compartiéndola con su mayor enemigo ¡si no por que parecía que la mayoría del personal les agradara su presencia!

Y si e de agregar, varios de estos profesores estaban fascinados y cautivados por las anécdotas del 'joven' brujo que hacía sobre su 'país' y los diferentes pero tan variados temas que Filius y los demás le preguntasen. El detalle es que lo hacía con una gran sonrisa, motivando a preguntar, ¡tipo Dumbledore! Era definitivo: era un excelente actor.

Severus miraba con asco su plato de carne y patatas.

- ¿Qué pasa Severus? – preguntó Dumbledore, después de dejar de escuchar toda la charla esa a dos asientos de distancia - ¿no vas a comer la carne? ¿sigues con eso del vegetarealismo otra vez?

Severus sólo lo miro pero se limitó a responder. Para su sorpresa, notó que él no era el único que miraba con mala leche al nuevo miembro del STAFF. Hagrid no le quitaba la vista de encima, y para variar se le veía en la expresión desdén.... y cuando observó a Filch, este tenía la vista clavada en su plato, mandando a ratos fugaces mirabas a Tom y a la vez que estaba sumido en una profunda pero inaudible conversación. En cuanto a Minerva, estaba simplemente incomoda. Tal vez por el ruidoso cotorreo de sus compañeros, pensó él.

- Quiero hablar contigo más tarde, Albus, en tu despacho – se limitó a decir Severus en un susurró. Pero tuvo un presentimiento de que Riddle, a su lado, lo había escuchado.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó confundido Albus.

- En tu despacho – repitió Snape y ya no dijo más.

-

-

-

------------------------------------

_¡8 reviews por un capítulo! Es la mayor cantidad de reviews que e recibido por uno OO ¡me hacen tan feliz! TT_

_Esta bien, acá los contesto quería darme tiempo_

**Uialwen:** ¡Hola, denuevo! Pues me alegra mucho de que te este gustando esta versión n.n y que hubieras leído la original. No te entiendo ¿dije que él era "bella"? pues supongo que fue por un error ¡mi ortografía es pésima! Si no... ¿qué quieres decir? nñ.

Espero pensar igual que tu y que no empeore confome avance la historia Oo bueno, es todo xD creo. No te preocupes, actualizare tan pronto termino las última hoja en Word del cuarto capítulo. Prácticamente ya estoy sobre el quinto.

--

**Kat Basket:** n.n Puse un fanart que encontré en mi perfil ¡esta precioso como esta Tom Riddle! Y si te fijas bien, describí su ropa tal y como esta en el dibujo. Sobre tu primera pregunta... XD aun no te la puedo contestar, sino ¿qué chiste tendría para el mistero? =P no te creas, aunque te lo digo: no será Harry o Dumbledore. Oo es alguien que muchos de ustedes, lectores, no se esperan, pero también es obvio. La otra pregunta esta ya en el tercer capítulo, pero Harry no sabrá por qué. Y no, nunca me a gustado mucho que digamos la relación Harry-Tom XD aunque todo puede cambiar ¿no? Esto no esta decidido, te digo.

n.n ¡nos vemos!

--

**Safrie:** ¡Hola, Safrie! =D ¡qué bueno es verte por acá, la verdad! Que bueno que te interesa n.n y sí, es pura casualidad de que estés ac

No, Severus no sabe nada, como muchos otros mortífagos. Te habrás dado cuenta de que Voldemort selecionó con cuidado a los mortífagos enredados en su plan (y como amenaza a Peter y a Bellatrix de que digan una sola palabra) eso me agrada también de Voldemort: toma muchas precauciones, y eso le da muchas coartadas. Eso por suerte para mi, =P por que me gusta enredar cosas.

Sobre tu otra pregunta, pues.... ¿te arruino la sorpresa? XD (ni que tuviera tan buen fic -.-U pa' qué me hago) tal vez, es probable, suponiendo de que no lo descubren antes Oo

¡Sería una lastima de que muriera Snape! ¡tragedia! Pero todo puede ocurrir.

Bueno, ¡espero verte por acá!

--

**Monik:** Bueno que te gusta, muchas gracias. Acá como dijiste te traigo otro capítulo!

Me gusta mucho tu idea con Ginny, en verdad. Ya lo había pensado. Puede que suceda ¡puede! Pero no se esta seguro. Si ella se da cuenta o quién, suponiendo de que lo descubran, no te puedo decir TT sorry. ¿Romance con él? Oo aun no estoy segura de si poner uno o no, la neta ñ.n tendría que pensar como estaría la cosa Oo

Bueno ¡hasta luego!

--

**Vicu-Malfoy:** Qué bueno que te gusta Tom de joven ¡ve mi perfil! XD Bueno, muchas gracias por el Review ¡espero verte pronto!

--

**"-" :** Gracias por el review!

--

**Amynaoko:** Oh, la complicare (espero, pero a mi modo, así que será confuso con sólo leerla, seguro ni le entiendes por que escribiré arrevez XD) Nos vemos.

--

**Dark-Sly:** Oo Muchas gracias por eso, y si, la idea es original, aunque la vi en realidad por otro lares =P aquí esta el otro capítulo, como pediste ¡espero verte pronto!

--

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por favor, espero que lean la historia y para eso envíen, si la quieren seguir Oo por que la peor critica para un escritor de fic es que no haya critica -.-


	4. Capítulo IV

.

.

.

.

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - "¡Hola! "- ) esta hablando en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empiece la función! y si quieren que continué con la historia ¡envíenme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

.

.

.

**Cap. IV**

.

.

.

¡Era inverosímil! ¡simplemente absurdo! ¡tan absurdo como que esto se repetía todos los años!

Y sin excepción, pensó Albus Dumbledore, a ver a su profesor de pociones dándole frente adelante suyo.

- ¡Albus! ¡Tienes que despedirlo! – decía este.

- No, Severus, no insistas.

Habían estado platicando por largo tiempo desde el desayuno, que el hombre parecía ya a rendirse.

- ¡Pero Albus!... ¡no me entiendes!

- Y si piensas que despedir a un nuevo miembro del STAFF sólo por un presentimiento tuyo, prefiero no entender.

Veamos, regresemos un poco. Estamos en el despacho del director ¿bien? Bueno, Severus y Albus adentro ¿de acuerdo? Y el mago más joven quejándose para despedir al nuevo Tom Leddir sólo por un presentimiento que tuvo, ¿esta bien?

No, no estaba bien: era más que absurdo despedir a alguien así, si se tomaba en cuenta que tan sólo llevaba un día en el colegio, pensaba Dumbledore.

- Albus... – continuo Snape – tienes que despedirlo, él no me agrada para nada.

- Severus – dijo seriamente Dumbledore – si yo hiciera eso que dices, despedir a alguien por un presentimiento malo de un tercero, no estarías aquí.

Snape sintió ese comentario como una cachetada. Pero tomemos los hechos: Severus, él, todos los años sentía un feo presentimiento sobre los nuevos maestros ¡y en todos los casos, para varias, tenía razón! Lo tuvo mucho hace cinco años: Intentó por todos los medios de decirle a este viejo que despidiera al maestro de Defensa. Pero no lo despidieron... no; así que se dedicó a atosigarlo todo el año para presentarlo a Albus ¿por qué? No lo sabía ¡era un presentimiento! Y de tanto perseguirlo, Quirrel se sintió amenazado y le mandó la carta falsa a Dumbledore para que saliera del castillo y así hacer lo más rápido su plan: robar la Piedra Filosofal pues el maldito tenía a la cabeza de Voldemort en su nuca ¡pero todo empezó como un presentimiento!. Hace cuatro años: Lockhart: el-sujeto- estafador-y-fanfarrón. Tenía siempre un presentimiento de que era un fraude y que seguramente robada los libros de otros ¡y bingo, tuvo razón! Tres años: Lupin. El Licántropo Domesticado ¡la peor amenaza andante! Y al final lo descubrió con Black ¡simplemente lo pensaba todo menos confiable! Y sí, tuvo razón, en parte: tal vez no en ser cómplice de Black ¡pero si en ser peligroso y casi a matar a él y a los alumnos! Dos años: Alastor _"Ojoloco" _Moddy... ¿o mejor decir, Barty Crounch JR? No hace falta explicaciones. Un año: Umbridge... le daba puros Veritaserum falsos, información alterada y todos los del STAFF estaban contra ella. Y ahora estaba contra ese tal Thomas Leddir ¡Pero esta vez no sólo era un presentimiento! Bueno, sí ¡pero era el peor de todos; mucho más peor que el que tuvo con Quirrel! Y si se lo podía pensar, sentía un pequeño escalofríos al verle, era como si le conociera... pero era imposible... ¡tenían que deshacerse de ese sujeto! Pero, sea lo que diga el profesorDumbledore, haría lo mismo que lo que hizo con Quirrel: Podía vigilarlo.

Y es más, eso era lo que haría... Si, eso haría...

Y sin palabra alguna salió del despacho dado un portazo.

.

.

.

Pasaron los pocos días hasta que llegó el día del banquete, pero... Tom ya estaba más que harto: detestaba .. no ¡Odiaba Ya casi a todo el maldito personal! ¡odiaba con toda su jodida alma a la loca de Trelawney y a la excéntrica de Hooch! Sin mencionar el voz-estridente-y-chillona-del-enano-Flitwich y al asqueroso del Squid (pues no vale la pena mencionar el nombre).

Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo... pues en las próximas horas, la parte de su _trabajo_ haría comienzo.

Y en eso se encerró en su despacho, con la excusa de 'Iré a preparar mi guía de trabajo...' cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

.

.

.

Con una sensación de alivio, Harry Potter pasó el andén 9 ¾. Era crudo pero a la vez verdad. Había sido un verano terrible y esperaba que ahora no fuesen peor. No hacían más de tres meses que el mundo mágico lo tachaba de loco, y no habían sido ni siquiera tres meses de la muerte de su padrino. Lo último que querría era estar sólo como lo estuvo en todo el verano, pues, ni tuvo comunicación por vía lechuza con Ron o Hermione (seguramente proposición de Dumbledore) y sinceramente, pensaba que ahora tampoco quería. Solo quería estar en un compartimiento, solo, en lo que el tren hacía todo el recorrido...

- ¡Hola! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡aquí! ¡aquí!

Lo único malo, es que esto último era casi imposible...

- Hola, Ron – contestó el chico de la cabeza rajada.

- Harry... ¡discúlpame por favor, pero créeme que no me dejaron enviarte ni siquiera una lechuza...! Dumbledore dijo...

- Ya lo sé Ron, ya lo sé. Lo experimente el verano pasado – dijo con amargura.

Ron parpadeó. Mejor era tomar lugar rápido en el tren. Cuando hubieron hecho esta (no sencilla) tarea, Ron asomó la cabeza por alguna seña de Hermione, sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a Ginny.

- ¡Ginny, fuera de aquí! – se quejó su hermano cuando la pelirroja lo atropelló al entrar.

- ¡Déjame , Ron! – dijo ella enojada levitando su baúl – ya no encontré lugares y tuve una pelea con mis amigas.

- ¿Y eso qué me importa? Vete.

- ¡Grosero! – dijo ella.

- ¡Fuera-de-aquí! – gritó señalando la puerta.

- ¡No!

- ¡Ginny...!

- ¡Ron! Ya déjala ¬¬ con que ya no grite... – dijo Harry cuando pensaba que le iba a explotar un dolor de cabeza. Su amigo pateó el piso enojado pero ya no dijo nada. Ginny bufó pero acomodo su baúl y se sentó. La puerta se abrió bruscamente: era Hermione.

Los ocupantes se le quedaron viendo... parecía que Hermione acabada de terminar una maratón y si se hubiese caído en los arbustos al detenerse.

- ¡Hermione! – chilló Ron - ¿qué diablos...

- ¡¡NO PREGUNTEN!!

Se sentó bruscamente sobre Ginny y dio un chillido al levantarse: no la había visto.

- ¿Ginny, qué... – empezó Hermione.

- No hay más lugar en el tren y tuve una pelea con mis compañeras – dijo, obviamente sabiendo cuál era la pregunta.

- Oh, lo siento – balbuceó y cerró la puerta tras si.

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos en lo que el tren adquiría velocidad, y las casas que se veían por la ventana volando. Ron miraba en momentos a Hermione (la cual se sacaba las ramitas del cabello) y Harry miraba al vació por la ventana, acomodado como si fuese a dormir en algún momento. La hermana menor de Ron observada curiosa las inscripciones de los baúles. Pasaron para Ginny una eternidad cuando Hermione dijo...

- Y... ¿cómo se lo han pasado en el verano?

- Fatal – contestó Harry sin mirarla.

- Oh, qué... grandioso...

Silencio...

- ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa? – sugirió Ron en un intento de platica.

Harry se incorporó.

- Yo creo saber... pero no me agrada con el simple hecho de pensarlo... – dijo dudativo.

- ¿Quién crees? – preguntó Ginny.

- Tal vez.. ¿Snape?... ¡Merlín! ¡por favor que a ese viejo del director ni se le ocurra! – gritó Harry con las manos en la cabeza.

- No creo – tranquilizó la sabelotodo – posiblemente se lo pida a Lupin.

- Si claro – dijo sarcástico el Weasley – y también a Lockhart.

- En especial después de lo que le hiciste, ¿verdad, Ron? - preguntó Ginny.

- Oh, cállate ¬¬

- Tal vez sea alguien nuevo... – propuso Hermione.

- ¿Eso piensas? - retó Harry pero con tono más bien a pensativo – seguro es un amigo... ya saben, piensen como si fuera _'Ojoloco'..._ o un conocido, como paso con Quirrel... o una sapa, Umbridge... – contó con los dedos.

- Harry... – empezó Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

Pero Ginny se quedó callada. Ron se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miro reprobadoramente a su hermana. En el acto Hermione dio un estridente chillido y se levanto bruscamente sobresaltando a todos. Agarró a Ron por el cuello de su camisa y le gritó.

- ¡¡SOMOS PREFECTOS!! ¡TENEMOS QUE REUNISRNOS CON TODOS EN LOS PRIMERO VAGONES!

Ron perdió todo su color.

- Ah.. sí, sí, es verdad...

Miraron con incomodidad a Harry...

- Se.. se me olvido Harry, con todo esto en la cabeza... ¡quiero decir! Nosotros tenemos que... bueno...

- Ah – exclamó Harry – Bueno, bien.

Ron (quien le lanzaba una furtiva y nerviosa mirada) y Hermione (la cual parecía apenada) agarrón sus baúles por segunda vez y se los llevaron a arrastras. Crookshanks (el cual estaba acostado en el asiento) dio un bufido y salió tras la bruja. Hubo una extraña sensación de abandono en el compartimiento.

- Harry... – le dijo Ginny - ¿no te has sentido... raro, últimamente?

- ¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No sé... como que algo realmente malo vaya a pasar...

- Ya paso algo realmente malo no hace mucho... – murmuró – por supuesto que pasara otra cosa.

- Sí, eso sí... pero yo pregunto qué.

Harry suspiró ¿tenía que decirle a ella...? ¿podría, mejor dicho? ¿era posible que le dijera en lo que realidad decía aquella profecía? _Uno de los dos tendrá que morir, _recordó... y también recordó como estaba ella, en el día de la batalla, ahí, tirada casi en semiinconsciencia... _No_, se dijo Harry,_ no quiero involucrar a más gente..._

- No sé muy bien qué pasara – y no se sintió tan culpable pues había media verdad en sus palabras.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el cuerpo Neville Longbotton; tenía la cara cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo de tirar de su baúl mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a su sapo, Trevor.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – lo saludó, jadeando - ¡Hola, Ginny! El tren va lleno... no encuentro asiento... ¿puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto, pasa – dijo Harry.

Neville, con la ayuda de Harry, puso su baúl en la rejilla portaequipaje y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te has pasado en el verano, Neville? – Preguntó Ginny.

- No bien. Al menos tengo varita nueva – rió entre dientes.

- ¿Se te rompió la otra? – dijo extrañada.

- Sí, en el Departamento de Misterios – dijo como si nada – mi abuela dijo que era una suerte que se me rompiera la varita y no el cuello. Aunque, después de la reprimenda que me dio, se puso en duda si debería de comprar otra...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry interesado.

- Dijo que no ocupo ninguna varita si no asisto este año a la escuela – suspiró y luego miro a su sapo en su regazo – aunque estoy pensando que hubiera sido mejor que no, pues casi casi son un Squid...

- No es verdad, sólo eres malo haciendo hechizos – intervino Ginny, tajante – eres muy bueno en herbología.

- Que yo sepa ahí no se usa varita – dijo Harry, haciendo memoria.

- Oh, si se usa – afirmó Neville – y, total, también soy malo en Pociones, Trasfiguraciones, Adivinación, Defensa...

- ¡Neville! En Defensa eres bueno.. ok, algo. Y la que da Adivinación es una charlatana, no te preocupes.

- Y, ahora que lo dices, Harry, sobre Adivinación... – tomo nota Ginny – ahora hay dos maestros: Trelawney es una, el otro es el centauro ese.

- ¿Firenze? – preguntó Neville.

- ¡Ese!

- ¿Sabes? – miro Harry a Neville con optimismo – seguramente tu problema en esas materias era por que no tenías la varita adecuada para ti. ¿has intentado hacer un encantamiento con tu nueva varita?

- No... ¡pero lo voy a intentar! – exclamó Neville con entusiasmo – intentare con un encantamiento limpiador. Mira, sujétame a Trevor y pásame tus lentes...

Entonces puso el sapo en el regazo de Harry y Harry le paso sus lentes con miedo, ya no tenía otros para ponerse después y si se los arruinaba, contaba con Ginny para que los reparaba...

Neville levantó los lentes y con su nueva varita (muy bonita, seguramente de caoba color café oscuro) los apuntó mientras decía.

- _¡Oculus reparo! _

Hicieron como un CRASH y los lentes de Harry se deshicieron en el acto en la mano de Neville, terminando como polvo con fragmento grandes de plástico negro en su regazo.

- Lo.... lo siento – dijo entrecortadamente – perdón... Harry... yo, te los puedo reparar – añadió, nervioso, al ver que Harry estaba boquiabierto.

- Al menos no los explotaste – dijo lastimero.

-_ ¡Reparo!_ – dijo la voz de Ginny y los lentes volvieron a la normalidad. Neville los levanto.

- Esto resuelve mis dudas. No es la varita, soy yo – dijo extremadamente apenado mientras se los daba.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la bruja de la comida les preguntó.

- ¿Quieren algo para el camino, queridos?

A cabo de otra hora, Harry, Ginny y Neville se habían terminado las empanadas de calabazas y estaban muy entretenidos intercambiando cronos de rana de chocolate cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y Ron y Hermione entraban acompañados de Crookshanks y Pigwindgeon, que ululaba estridentemente en su jaula. Hedwing erizó sus plumas ¡como era molesta ese Scop'! (NDA: "Scops" es el termino que se les dio a las lechuzas miniaturas (como la de Ron) en el Prisionero de Azkaban "¡Sólo entregas locales!")

- ¡Soy un muerto de hambre! – exclamó Ron y este le arrebató la rana de chocolate a Harry y se sentó a su lado. Mordió la cabeza de la rana y cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Hola, Neville! – saludó Hermione al son de que agarraba un caldero hecho de dulce.

- Hola a los dos – dijo el aludido sonriente, mientras jugaba con las manos con su nuevo cromo de Hengist de Woodcroft, el fundador de Hosgmeade.

Estaba empezando a llover, decían las ventanas pues esta salpicaba las ventanillas con desgana. Cuando oscureció se prendieron las luces en los vagones. Harry intentaba en un intento vano de ver por la ventanilla la silueta de Hogwarts, pero sin luna y con el cristal sucio y mojado le era imposible.

Se cambiaron y por fin el tren aminoró la marcha y oyeron que el habitual alboroto del pasillo (agarran mascotas, otros chillan emocionados, típicas tirataderas o empujones....) y, como trabajo de un prefecto, cuidar de supervisar el orden , volvieron a salir del compartimiento, disculpándose de que se encontrarían con Harry en las diligencias a la vez de que le pedían que cuidara de sus mascotas.

- Pásame la lechuza de mi hermano, Harry.

- Dame al gato – dijo Nevillle, mientras ponía a Trevor en el bolsillo.

Avanzaron lentamente por el pasillos, apretujados de tanto estudiante. Afuera olía fuertemente a humedad y amenazaba con llover a cantaros tan sólo hubieran pisado el andén.

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡primer año! ¡los de primer año síganme! – gritaba una voz conocida, sobresaliendo un semigigante en un mar de cabezas, dando una ridícula sensación de estar con Gulliver en el país de los enanos.

Pasaron con suma dificultad por la puerta que daba a la calle de Hogsmeade, donde más aya esperaban las diligencias.

- Ahí estan los thertas... – gimió Neville mientras veía a los horripilantes caballos alados.

- ¿Ahí qué?

- Los caballos que jalan los carruajes – añadió Harry. Ginny se le quedó viendo.

- Los bichos que nos llevaron al ministerio la otra vez – dijo Neville.

- ¡Ah! No los veo...

- Afortunada... – murmuró Harry.

Una voz por detrás de ellos los hizo voltear.

- ¡Hola, astronautas!

- ¡Luna! – exclamó Ginny , la agarró del brazo y se fue con ella en otra dirección, jalandola. Antes de eso le pasó a Pig a Harry - ¡adiós, chicos, gracias!

- Raro eso... – murmuró Neville, mientras se subían a una diligencia – vamos, Harry.

- Espera, estoy buscando a Ron..

- ¡Ahí esta! – señaló el otro a los dos amigos que apenas venían hacía ellos. Ron estaba empapado y era más evidente que Hermione había caído por un matorral.

- ¿Pero qué les...

- ¡¡NO PREGUNTES!! – dijeron los dos, y los arrastraron hasta un carruaje que parecía desocupado. Los cuatro gryffindors se metieron y esperaron.

- Ahora sí ¿por qué estas mojado, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

- Ese.. ESE MALDITO CARA DE...

- ¡Ron! – reprimió la bruja – Malfoy y compañía le tiraron un encantamiento a Ron y este salió volado hasta orillas del lago. Yo lo ayude (por eso tengo las ramitas pues me tope con puros arbustos) pero cuando regresamos a págaselas ya se habían metido a una diligencia.

- Paro rápido – sentenció Neville y los coches, tranqueando y balanceándose, avanzaron en caravana por el camino. Pasaron por caminos con gárgolas de cerdos halados a los lados. Los carruajes se detuvieron cerca de los escalones que conducían a la puertas principales. Corrieron rápidamente los escalones y entraron al tal añorado castillo Hogwarts.

El vestíbulo estaba resplandeciente y se oía, gracias a la forma del mismo, las voces multiplicadas de los estudiantes. Las profesora McGonagall, la cual estaba parada en la puerta del vestíbulo, les sonrió y con eso se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos fueron sentándose en las largas mesas con un precioso techo encantando que simulaba, un no tan precioso cielo nublado. Neville se tropezó a medio camino, ganándose las burlas de la mitad de su casa.

- Hola, señores – saludó Nick Casi Decapitado por el lugar donde se habían sentando los cuatro Gryffindors.

- Hola Nick ¿qué tal tu vida? – preguntó sonriente Ron y Hermione le dio un codazo.

- ¡Como de muerte! – dijo y se fue a saludar a otros.

Las puertas se abrieron y los nuevos candidatos para el alumnado entraron nerviosos, dos de ellos empapados, siguiendo a McGonagall. Sus rostros resplandecían tenuemente a la luz de las velas. Esta puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en un taburete y, casi inmediatamente, el salón comedor se puso en silencio, expectante, Harry podría jurar que contenía la respiración. La rasgadura del sombrero se abrió como una boca y empezó a cantar:

_Cuando Hogwarts empezaba su andadura_

_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían_

_que jamás se separarían. _

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, _

_pero no sólo eso sería:_

_era que en conjunto todos enseñarían_

_y trasmitir así y nada más todo su saber. _

_¡Juntos lo levantaremos! _

_se decían los cuatro amigos;_

_tomaban y separaban a todos por sus cualidades_

_mi dueño, siempre decía:_

_¡yo enseñare a los valientes!_

_Su mejor amigo contestaba:_

_¡Y yo por puro linaje! _

_La más seria de todos proponía: _

_¡Y yo por la inteligencia!_

_Y la más bondadosa terminaba:_

_¡Y yo por cualquier noble ser! _

_Eran los más unidos,_

_hasta ese amanecer... _

_¿Cómo es que fue que todo acabo mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_

_tan buenas amistades?_

_Pasaron largos años, _

_felices y con prosperidad,_

_hasta que llego la discordia_

_y con ella la infelicidad. _

_Las casas que, como cuatro pilares, _

_habían sostenido a nuestra escuela_

_se pelearon entre ellas_

_y, divididas, todas querían dominar. _

_El colegio no cerró, pero con ello_

_ya no hubo labor, _

_fue muy duro para todos_

_pero más para dos._

_Y fue como en aquella amanecer_

_uno de ellos, el viejo Slytherin se fue; _

_las peleas habrán cesado, _

_pero el colegio siempre triste fue. _

_El otro, el amigo Gryffindor, propuso que_

_después de todo, alguien tendría que hacerse_

_cargo para seleccionar como ellos quisieron aquella vez. _

_¿Pero quién hacerlo? Se preguntaron. _

_Me vieron a mi, en la cabeza de él, me dieron vida y ahora_

_Yo haré honor a lo que ellos decidieron hacer. _

_Así que, acá mi selección:_

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw.  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines..._

_Y ahora tu, que viene pasar_

_¿A cuál crees que te identifica más?_

El sombrero se quedo quieto y su discurso fue recibido por un fuerte de aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo. Harry pensó que era una de las más fuerte que había escuchado.

- Cuando yo los llame, deberán de ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete que tienen en frente y que los seleccione – y pronunció el primer nombre - ¡Alaborth, Pilar!

Momentos más tarde, cuando termino la selección (6 Gryffindors; 7 Ravenclaws; 5 Hufflepuffs y 6 Slytherins) el director se levantó y les dio la bienvenida.

- ¡Les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! Antes empezar con el banquete, quiero darles algunos avisos. Primero – anunció Dumbledore – a los de primer año. Deben de saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar a los bosques del castillo, y algunos, de grupos mayores, también se les recuerda – nuestro trío "estrella" rió por lo bajo – El señor Filch tiene nueva e innovadoras normas y leyes en el colegio. Prohíbe el uso de las varitas en horas entre clase en los pasillos, y es una de tantas. Acá también hay un aviso en general a todos: hay una plaga en la huerta del colegio y pedimos por favor de no acercarse sin la supervisión se la profesora Sprout – y señaló a la brujita rechoncha – y, por último pero más importante, daremos una calurosa y fuerte bienvenida al señor Thomas Leddir, actual profesor de Defensa para las Artes Oscuras.

Y Tom, con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y fue recibido (para su sorpresa) por un atronador mar de aplausos (en esécial por las chicas...) y escucho un por ahí que que guapo era y demás... Severus gruñó y no aplaudió.

- ¡Esta demasiado joven! Creo que es incluso más joven que Remus – dijo Ron cuando se sentó Tom y la cena aparecía en los platos – no me da buena espina: se me hace que es inexperto y será otro típico Lockhart – gruñó.

- Cállate, Ron, ni siquiera le conoces.

Este la miró divertido.

- ¿se te hace lindo? – dijo con picardía y Hermione se sonrojó alarmantemente.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡¡esta súper guapo!! – escuchó por ahí a Lavander y a su amiga.

- ¡¡YA QUIERO ESTAR EN SU CLASE!! – dijo ella, mirando como ciento de otras en el resto del comedor al nuevo profesor de Defensa.

- Patético – dijo Ron... - ¿tu qué piensas, Harry? u.¬

Harry no contestó y Ron volteó a verlo.

- ¿Harry? ¿por qué esa cara? – preguntó. Su amigo estaba extremadamente pálido y miraba directo hacía la mesa de profesores.

- ¿¡Harry...?! – gimió Neville a su lado.

- ¿No.. no– dijo Harry segundos después – les... recuerda a alguien....?

- ¿Harry, qué dices?

- Lo e visto antes... ¿dónde? ¿No te recuerda a nadie, Ron? – su amigo negó la cabeza preocupado - ¿seguro?

- Seguro... ¿qué pasa?

Y Harry miró luego directamente su plato.

- Me recuerda a alguien.. ¿pero a quién?

Y, cuando Potter volvió su vista para verlo, para su sorpresa, Tom también lo miraba y de repente un dolor paso sobre la cicatriz como chullilla, cosa que desapareció tan pronto como llego. La segunda vez que lo miró este estaba sumido en su cena...

- ¿Para algo, Harry? – preguntó Hermione. Ella, Neville y Ron lo miraban raro.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo lo confundí con otro – y me metió en su cena. Y la verdad, es que tenía demasiada hambre.

.

.

.

.

(Chillando emocionada) Oh My God!!! ¡¡¡No puedo creer cuantos revieeeews!! OO ¡¡nunca, en ninguna de mis historias, había tenido tantos!! TT me dan ganas de llorar pero no lo haré XD

Me alegro de que les haya gustado esta versión =3 y bueno, sin más que agregar, las respuestas de los Reviews:

.

.

.

**Socralo:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido n.n y bueno, siempre he pensado que Tom Riddle a tenido su marca en el brazo desde que se convirtió en Voldemort pues es la molde para dárselas a los otros. Ok, acá esta tu respuesta: En el cuarto libro dice Snape en el capítulo "Caminos separados" que: ".... Cuando él tocaba la marca de cualquier mort­fago teníamos que desaparecernos donde estuviéramos y aparecernos a su lado al instante." Fue por eso que tocó la marca de Colagusano Oo pienso yo, aunque bien, también pienso de que se la haya puesto en el trascurso del quinto libro, que es muy probable pero no legal

.

.

**"-":** ¡Muchas gracias!

.

.

**Kat Basket:** A decir verdad, todos los animales reconocen que él es... ¡Él! XD la piedra es inmune si se trata de animales y reconocen su aura y todo lo demás. Y luego de lo que acabo de escribir, me pregunto si eso también será inmune entre los animagos o los semi-hombres Oo XD puede que eso sea importante pero francamente aun no le e planeado. Oo No te preocupes, puede vivir con Tom a un lado pero no con la serpiente XD esperamos que no la descubra si no ¡huy! ¿onde lo pongo? n.n aunque no me creas, me costo buen hacer el interrogatorio, es una de mis partes favoritas XD y estoy orgullosa, también estoy fascinada con la loca canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, son mis favoritos ¿te gustaron? =3

.

.

**Yukina Jaganashi:** ¡Gracias por el Review! Espero que Nie no me mate por que te recordó al otro fic Oo ya sabes, por eso derechos reservados y todo lo demás. A mi me gusta poner que Snape es vegetariano, es una manía y creo que cuando Tom ya empieza con las clases surge la acción (un detalle... OO usa el Avada Kedavra... ¡es todo lo que diré pues ya fue mucho!!!)

Actualizo cuando el siguiente capítulo esta ya listo. Es decir, ya termine el quinto (acabo de mientras escribo esto) pero lo publicare cuando termine el Sexto y todo eso. ¡adiós!

.

.

**Niea:** T T Ya me dices tarde, ya empecé XD y muchas gracias, de verdad, por tu review XD. Me halaga mucho de que me digas que va bien con tan sólo los tres capítulos (me sonrojo) y bueno, ya prácticamente Tom empieza curso y espero que sea buen maestro pues su humor siempre es de los mil diablos Oo soy como él XD no aguanto mucho a los niños, pobres de ellos. Bueno ¡espero verte en la próxima ocasión! Adiós =3

.

.

**Elsa:** ¡Gracias por el Review!

.

.

**Safrie:** ¡Hola, Safrie! =D ¡qué bueno verte por aquí! ¿ya te aprendiste todo el sistema nervioso? ¡digo..!

Jaja, no te preocupes Oo yo no te matare por que le digas Voldy a Tom (será Tom quien te mate a ti) y muchas gracias. Ok, a tus dudas.. bueno, veras que en realidad Severus no fue a platicar con Dumbledore precisamente por celos (qué impredecible es el chico.. me encanta!) Ok, bueno, Si Harry se encuentra con la simpática e introvertida de Nagini... no sé.. tal vez.. lo tenía pensado... ¡ya no digo más! Si, estas loca Oo ¡no te creas!

PD: Sí ¡puede morir! A Voldemort no le importa quién este en su camino si esta muy firme en lo que hace... T T El mundo sería un lugar más triste sin él ¡pero no lo permitiré!

Espero verte pronto y esperare alguna actualización de tus fics, aprovecho XD

.

.

**Layla** **Kyoyama:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno, Tom ya da clases en el siguiente capítulo n.n

.

.

**Jessy Tonks:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! Tom esta ahora muy contento de que por la Piedra no lo hayan descubierto =P

.

**.**

**AIOV:** ¡Hola, Alberto! Bueno verte por aquí, aunque ya en unas semanas empezara la escuela... T} ¡qué horror! Como sea; muchas gracias por tus reviews y, bueno, la verdad no pensé mucho en la invención de la Piedra, fue rápido XD y total, me parece aun buena idea pues mas bien lo hace indetectable y todo por medio de mágia negra (y Tom por si sólo, tiene un gran 'deposito' de magia negra así que eso sólo intensifica el poder de la Piedra) .} bueno... es todo ¡adiós! (y sobre los Mails, pues... no me has enviado ninguno Oo)

.

.

**Prongs:** ¡Muchas gracia por tu review! Y aun no sé si sea SLASH o no.

.

.

**Amynaoko:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

.

.

**Pupi Chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo no se aun si esta historia se convertiré en SLASH, así que no sé qué contestar

.

.

**Lars Black:** Sí, me dolió mucho cuando los gemelos se fueron ¡gracias por tu review! Obviamente, tendrá preferencia con Harry, muy moderado, pues fue por él que empezó todo esto de la misión. Jaja, Oo a un no rindo.

.

.

**Dark Sly:** ¡Adoro a Tom! ¡Lo amo! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la saga (Snape esta en primer lugar) y también me gusta escribir mucho de él, aunque es más fácil como Voldemort XD pobre Tom, se ve obligado a fingir, pero pensar es otra cosa, aborrece a muchos, tengo que agregar. Muchas gracias por seguir viendo esta hisotoria, espero verte pronto n.n

.

.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por favor, espero que lean la historia y para eso envíen, si la quieren seguir Oo por que la peor critica para un escritor de fic es que no haya critica -.-

.

.

.


	5. Capítulo V

'

'

''

'

'

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - "¡Hola! "- ) esta hablado en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empiece la función! y si quieren que continué con la historia ¡envíenme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

'

'

'

Cap. V

'

'

'

A la mañana siguiente, como era de costumbre en todos los primeros días de clase, los alumnos se levantaron lastimosa y perezosamente. Vistiéndose limpios al no tener aun la oportunidad de ensuciarse y dirigiéndose al gran comedor, bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba gris, preguntándose entre amigos que si cómo la había pasado en el verano unas mil veces. Burlándose de los profesores y haciendo parodia de ellos, aprovechando aun no tener aquella incomoda sensación que se tenía luego de la primera clase: vigilancia. Y no mencionar las victimas de ese año. Cada profesor, aunque este lo niegue, tiene una victima y aun afortunado. Podría ser cualquiera, hasta tu, con el menor error.

Y eso, Harry lo había experimentado desde del primer año ¿por qué a él? Pues por muchas cosas, para empezar. Snape estaba en cabecilla, y luego estaba Trelawney en segundo lugar, y luego... ¿en verdad tengo que decirlos?

Aprovechando, mejor me centro en la historia. Harry y compañía de Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa para desayudar cuando pasaba la profesora McGonagall y entregaba, no los horarios, sino unas hojillas con todas las materias y a su lado, un cuadrito vacío a los alumnos que cursasen ya quinto sexto.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ron al ver la larga lista de materias con Trasfiguraciones, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Adivinación, Estudios Muggles, Astrología, Latín, Defensa, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología y Rumas con cuadritos. Las otras materias, como Historia de la Magia y Base básica de Medimagia estaban en rojo, y sin cuadritos a los lados.

- Las que están en rojo, son materias obligatorias que los de sexto y séptimo año verán. La otras, la de negro y con cuadritos a los lados, son opcionales. Son una preparación más intensiva para nuestras futuros trabajos – explicó puntualmente Hermione emocionada sacando una pluma.

- Ah, ¿entonces me estas diciendo que son para los EXTASIS? – preguntó Ron.

- Exactamente – afirmó.

- Si quiero ser auror... – murmuró Harry, mirando la listilla – tengo que tomar obligatoriamente Defensa, Pociones, Herbología y Trasfiguraciones ¿verdad? A ver, Hermione, pásame tu pluma...

- Trasfiguraciones no es obligatorio –recordó - No más tienes que tener excelentes calificaciones, son duros en eso... y eso me recuerda ¿cómo les fue en los TIMOS? – dijo entusiasmada.

Ron perdió todo su color.

- ¡Yo no reprobé ninguna, casi en todos saque E! – exclamó la bruja (NDA: E = Excepcional)

- Me fue bien a mi, no pude creerlo – murmuró Harry más para él que para ella – aunque me sorprende que no reprobara pociones, aunque la pase bajo.... Sólo saque una E en Defensa y Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¡Genial! ¿Ron?

Ron miraba genuino entusiasmo su tenedor.

- Mi mamá me regañó por que no pase tres materias y...

- ¡Ron! ¬¬

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

- Olvídalo ¬¬

Llenaron los folletitos: Harry y Ron tomaron las mismas materias, pero Hermione puso Rumas y Aritmancia de más y la prefecta perfecta de Granger los recogió y se los entregó a McGonagall, la cual estaba parada en la puerta, como los otros jefes de casa para recoger los papelillos (Snape miraba cada papelito de Slytherin mientras las comparaba con las de Flitwich frunciendo el seño "¿No se cansan los Ravenclaws de mí?" escuchó que decía Snape y Flitwich reía). Esta los revisó y les paso los horarios concordé a las materias asignadas (la magia hace milagros). Regresó y tan pronto les dio los horarios a sus amigos, Ron dio un chillido (Y McGonagall comparó los papeles con Rose)

- ¡Joder! ¡La primera clase es la de Historia de la Magia!

- Pero son con los Hufflepuff, alégrate.

- Aun así es demasiado pesado contando de que después nos toca Doble Clase de pociones ¡y con Slytherin, para variar!

- Aunque las materias que tenga pocos estudiantes, por lo general serán compartidas con el resto de las casas – recalcó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nuestro curso es inusualmente pequeño, Harry ¿no lo has notado?

- Odio a Snape – murmuraba Ron – odio pociones, odio a los Slytherin, odio las mazmorras, y odio más a Snape, pero sueño con ser auror...

- Pociones no es tan malo, ignora a los Slytherin – Hermione se levantó pues ya casi empezaba la primera clase. A Harry se le ensombreció la cara.

- Como desearía de que Snape me ignorara a mi.

45 minutos después, nuestro trío se encaminaban a las mazmorras, soñolientos y cansados, victimas de la tan atronadora clase de Historia. Como de costumbre, llegaron al último... abrieron la puerta y Harry casi da una exclamación al notar que en realidad aun no llegaba Snape. Los tres amigos sonrieron. Era, para empezar, un gran alivio eso, pues, Harry, ya tenía demasiados problemas con eso de la 'atención' desde que se confirmó que Voldemort regreso. Agarraron el último lugar, notando con sorpresa de que ellos tres eran los únicos de Gryffindors... más Neville Longbotton, a dos lugares. Había sólo dos Ravenclaws y ningún Hufflepuff.

Malfoy y los Slytherin los miraron con desdén. Casi media clase tenía padres que participaron en la Batalla de Julio y la mitad de estos padres estaban en Azkaban, precisamente por SU culpa. Hoy va ser un año muy pesado, comprendieron al instante todos ellos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la siniestra silueta del profesor de pociones caminó con paso duro, haciendo sólo resonar sus pisadas contra la dura piedra.

- Silencio – ordenó este con voz cortante mientras recogía la lista de asistencia. Aunque en realidad, desde que cerró la puerta al principio, todos estaban callados y quietos. Neville retenía la respiración – Antes de empezar, tengo que recordar que a principios de este mes de Junio, pondrán a prueba si este año valió la pueda, para ustedes, pues se presentaran los exámenes más importantes en este colegio, los EXTASIS. Tengo que recordar que dije el año pasado que sólo enseñaría a los alumnos más capacitados en pociones y no admití a la gran mayoría para esto. Son un poco cantidad – 8 para ser exactos – aunque... e hecho, admito, una acepción – y miró con aborrecimiento a Longbotton, que tragó saliva – no por mi consentimiento, por supuesto.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se preguntó Harry.

- La poción que vamos a preparar ahora, será sólo por un repaso. Veamos si aun se acuerdan de lo que vieron el año pasado; no necesariamente viene en los EXTASIS: El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Esta es una poción para dormir tan poderosa que a las personas que se las toma sin aviso son tomadas por muertos, hace imperceptible los sentidos, la respiración y el mismo ritmo cardiaco. Sería una pena que los confundieran y los enteraran por eso – dijo melodiosamente – aunque dudo de que sea de importancia. Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están en la pizarra – con un movimiento de varita aparecieron palabras y oraciones en esta – Os ruego de absoluto cuidado para prevenir situaciones desagradables, aunque, para alumnos de sexto año, decir eso esta de más.

Harry y Ron gimieron por lo bajo tan sólo leer las instrucciones ( Llenar el caldero hasta la mitad con 100ml de Eléboro con 12 pestillas de Orilla; revolver 12 veces en contra de las agujas del reloj y 7 veces en la dirección contraria... (...) esperar 38 segundos para agregar dos gotas de jarabe de ajenjo.... (...) poner a fuego lento aparte la asfólejo... (...) cortar el resto de los 16 ingredientes y agregarlos en forma cronológicas... (....) batir con la varita.... )

Aunque Neville ya tenía serios problemas y contando que ni siquiera había prendido el fuego: había minimizado su caldero para llevarlo más cómodamente a la clase de pociones, y cuando intentó el encantamiento le salió bien (¡fantástico! Por fin le salía) pero ya no podía regresarlo a su tamaño original. Con su varita decía el contra hechizo y nadaaa... intento de todo:

- ¡Flagrarte! ... ¡Férula!... ¡Epoximise...! ¡¿deletrius?¡ - nada, aunque con este último la varita vibro (NDA: Este Deletrius Deshace el hechizo Prior Incanto) - ¡así! ¿Finished incantatem? .. no, no... ¿cómo era?...

No podía recordar. Neville siempre tendía a olvidar las cosas más importantes, y cuando estaba asustado eso sólo empeoraba todo.

- D..derula... digo, freluncia... no... ¿locomotor? ¡no! ¡no! tiene que ver con algo de "incantatem" estoy seguro por que eso significa.. ¿qué significada? ¡ahhhh! Maldito latín... Finis Incantatem... Ofin Incantatem... ¿O era opoiri? ... ¡así! Ya me acorde: ¡_Priori Incantiem!_

Y, de repente, tanto la varita de Neville y como la varita de Snape (el cual estaba volteado supervisando a Blaise pues amenazaba su caldero con explotar) se les salieron solas de las manos (brillantes) estrellándose hasta la pared más lejana de los dos, aun lado del armario de ingredientes.

Se produjo un silencio ¿qué había pasado? Nadie estaba viendo ni escuchando a Neville en ese momento.

Theodore Nott (que por suerte estaba con la cabeza abajo cortando ingredientes o si no le hubieran golpeado las varitas) las agarró y se las dio a si profesor quien caminaba amenazadoramente hacía Neville.

- ¿Qué quisiste hacer con desarmarme? – dijo con su voz más suave y la más amenazadora.

- Yo... l... o, lo siento... sólo quería pues... – y apuntó su pequeño caldero reducido – quería ponerlo a su tamaño normal....

- Si serás estúpido _¡Finite Incantatem! _– y el caldero volvió a su tamaño original, y también le regreso su varita color café oscuro caoba (la de Snape es negra 100%)

Neville dio un suspiro... después buscaría en la biblioteca que diablos era esa cosa que dijo: "_Priori Incantiem" _o si no Snape puede matando si resulta ser una ataque o algo, y ser expulsado por atacar a un maestro era todo lo que menos quería...

KABOOM

El caldero de Blaise Zabini había explotado, y Snape regresó a toda prisa a ese lado del salón. Todos lo gryffindors (y Slytherin) que vieron el regañó de Snape guardaron la respiración pensando de que, por única ocasión después de tantos años, había olvidado quitarle puntos a Neville luego de uno se sus famosos accidentes. Y quitarle la varita a un mago adulto no era cualquier cosa, pensaron muchos, y más a ESE profesor en particular. La voz de Severus retumbó en el lugar:

- ¡Alguien lleve al señor Zabini a la enfermería! A ella le di todo lo que me quedaba de remedios para quitar granos gigantescos con pus de la cara.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, Neville fue el primero que salió de las mazmorras y cuando se sentó para comer en el Gran Comedor, vio, aparte del cielo que estaba aun más oscuro y que empezaba a llover, al trío que se sentaba justo al otro lado de la mesa. No lo pudo evitar:

- ¿Qué toca hoy en la tarde?

- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – contestó Ron viendo ceñudamente su horario – que es... las últimas dos horas de hoy – se giró hacía Harry - ¿qué apuestas? ¿es un fraude Lockhart o un bueno como Lupin?

Y, entre discusiones entre Ron y Hermione, con Harry en medio, Neville quedo excluido al instante (sin querer) y se recorrió más hacía su derecha, dispuesto de poder disfrutar su plato de carne y patatas, sin éxito.

'

'

''

'

'

Cuando llegó la hora de la clase de Defensa, comprobaron perfectamente que casi ningún estudiante había dejado de estudiar esta materia, pero, paso lo mismo que en pociones, tomando en cuenta de que el grupo de sexto año era inusualmente pequeño (considerando de que nacieron cuando Voldemort estaba en pleno apogeo y era razonable de que cientos de magos y brujas no quisiesen tener un hijo por esa época de guerra) compartieron clase con tantos Ravenclaws que con los Huffleffuf y Slytherins. Estaban compactos en fila adelante del aula, pensando los Gryffindors por qué demonios les habían tocado casi en la mayoría de las materias con esta última casa en particular. La puerta se abrió (con un horrible chirrido) y entraron despacio, mirando, primero con asombro y luego con curiosidad el lugar. Estaban en el tercer piso y la gran ventana a un lado del salón por lo general era bastaba grande para iluminar completamente; y si se combina eso con un día extremadamente nublado, parecía lúgubre, aun iluminado con la poca luz carmesí de las antorchas. También había en el escritorio del profesor una hilera de varias pociones opacas y sobre cada butaca, como miraban fascinados algunos alumnos, había una pequeña pecera circular con un bonito pececito adentro bailando alegremente. Harry, por una razón que realmente ignoraba, casi inconsciente, tomo un lugar alejado de delante de la clase. Las mujeres empezaron a decirse emocionadas de que ya querrían ver al apuesto profesor, y todas estas estaban en los primeros lugares. Los hombres, por el contrario, aun recordaban a Lockhart e inconscientemente lo asociaban a un farsante. Apenas la puerta se abrió y todo se sumió en silencio: había algo en ese joven profesor que hacía poner respeto.

Tom se volteó y miró calculadoramente la clase, evaluándola.

- Bienvenidos podrán ustedes dirigirse a mi como señor o profesor – saludó - os enseñare el arte de la defensa personal contra las Artes Oscuras, pero como en cualquier otra rama que se trate de eso, primero tendrán que aprender de lo que exactamente se están defendiendo – hubo un murmullo en general ¿les enseñaría Artes Oscuras o qué estaba diciendo? – silencio – la clase quedo quieta, tenía una habilidad innata para eso – supongo de que no habrá duda y ninguna objeción (quien la tenga sálgase ahora). Pero primero pasemos lista (no conozco a casi ninguno, soy franco) deacuerdo... – y, mirando la lista, dijo – Artemesia Lufkin, Ravenclaw – y una niña, pecosa y con lentes, se sonrojó y dijo un suave "presente" - Blaise Zabini – y pensando agregó: a todos los familias de mortífagos les daré favorecimiento – Cassandra Moon, Hufflepuff – ella era familia de mortífagos, pensó sorprendido: no sabía que era Hufflepuff – Dorcas Meadows, Ravenclaw – el chico levantó la mano – Malfoy y Goyle, Slytherin – miró a Gregory y, con sólo un vistazo, supo lo que había heredado del padre: su estupidez y servicialidad – Hannah Abbott – sangresucia, seguramente - ... Harry Potter – Harry lo miró y se sintió raro, era como un escalofríos pero el profesor, luego de detenerse un poco, continuó – ¿Hermione Granger? – ignoraba quién era así que la busco con la mirada. Era la chica delante de Potter, con cabello enmarañado: sangresucia, fue su análisis – Joseph Perks, Justin Finch, Laura Madley, Hufflepuff – todos sangre limpia, pero Finch único no seguidor, me desquitare por eso, pensó Tom - Lavander Brown...

- ¡¡Aquí, aquí!!

- ... Mandy Brocklehurst y Millicent Bulstrone, Ravenclaw y Slytherin – continuo – Moran McDougal y Mullet Mulciber, Ravenclaw – los dos eran de familias respetables entre los mortífagos. Se detuvo, el siguiente era Longbotton: después de Potter, dudo de él hace 16 años sobre cierta profecía y los Lestrange están es Azkaban por volver locos a sus padres, veamos como es él ahora – Neville Longbotton – el aludido dio un salto: un inepto, seguro - Padma Patil – ( ¡Aquí, aquí...!!) - ... Pansy Parkingson – ( ¡¡oohhhh, acá, professor...!!) – Pavarti Patil – ( ¡AH! ) - ... Weasley – dijo con desagrado magistral, su familia deshonraba a los sangre pura. Weasley tragó saliva – Susan Bones y Terry Boot, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

- Presente, señor.

- Theodore Nott y Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin – fueron los últimos.

La clase de hoy consistirá en un arte sutil tan antiguo que era usado por los druidas de la antigüedad: pociones – y señaló los pequeños frascos de la mesa.

- Pero profesor – interrumpió de repente Malfoy - ¿por qué veremos pociones en una clase de...

- ¡20 puntos menos para Slytherin! Y no interrumpa más, Malfoy – siseó amenazadoramente Tom – como decía, utilizaremos estas pociones para hoy. Es un poco de Artes Oscuras, pero de poco nivel, demasiado sencillo. Hagan una fila y por pares agarren sólo una poción.

Minutos después luego de que agarran las pociones, tomó la única que quedaba y, sin previo aviso, arrojó todo el contenido de la botella en la pecera ensuciando el agua tornándola de un color verde musgo que olía a agua estancada. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y escribió en el aire con ella dos palabras resplandecientes: IRISCO SEHNA. Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras fueron succionadas por la pecera. Se produjo un silbido y el recipiente empezó a vibrar violentamente, y con un pequeño BOOM, el agua se empezó aclarar y a oler normal, pero sin pez.

Muchos retuvieron la respiración y uno que otro gimió al ver que el bonito pez dorado había desapareció. Riddle golpeó con un dedo la pecera y una luz resplandeciente salía del agua: el pez, al parecer ahora semi trasparente, brillaba con intensidad con todos los colores del arco iris mientras se movía magistralmente dejando atrás una estela de chipas de colores. Se produjo un fuerte "ooooooooh"

- Es de suma importancia que vayan creando la palabra con la varita al mismo tiempo que la crean en la mente – dijo Tom mientras se dirigía a la clase en general – y sincronizado en el orden correcto, no creo que les guste que fallen pues obtendrían algún evento muy desagradable.

Todos miraron emocionados a sus respectivos pececitos. Uno agregaba la poción y otro formaba las palabras ¡no era ningún reto! ¡qué sencillo!

Neville vio por última vez a su compañero: Goyle, había tenido la peor suerte en tocarle junto a él, justo en medio del salón.

- Tú formas las palabras – decía Goyle – yo hecho esto.

- No... tu has las palabras – susurraba Neville tímidamente.

- ¿Y por qué? Soy peor que tu en encantamientos, hazlas tú.

- Oh.. deacuerdo – suspiró – échala ya...

Todo el resto del salón apenas levantaban los botecitos de la poción cuando un chillido horrible retumbo en todo el lugar.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Todos alrededor de la mesa de Longbotton y Goyle se levantaron corriendo, mientras que Neville era atacado por un enorme pez deforme, grisáceo, cabeza volteada y sin ojos, con unas horrendas pústulas en la espalda color verde que sobresalían amenazadoramente con los repentinos movimientos, Goyle le aventó el frasco que el pez cachó de una mordida, sangrando y cayendo de lleno en el piso. Neville también calló y chillando de terror se alejo, dando un traspiés cuando chocó con el profesor que estaba detrás. Era una suerte de que los peces no hablaran, por que si no, nadie podría imaginar los descrebajadores gemidos que haría el animal mutante.

- Os dije que lo hicieran con extremo cuidado o los resultados serían desagradables – dijo con una cruel sonrisa – por eso, las palabras tienen que ser hechas a la par al mismo tiempo de que las hacen con la mente: miren lo que hicieron estos dos compañeros – y puso un pie encima para detener que se moviera tanto – sin branquias, morirá en unos momentos, este en el agua o no.

Neville gemía...

- Déjalo, son 10 puntos menos para cada uno – y con la varita metió al pez ya inerte arrogó adentro de la pecera – pueden continuar con su trabajo.

Ahora, todos pensaban dos veces aquello que parecía un 'sencillo' trabajo, ya no estaban tan entusiasmados...

- Laura, yo no quiero hacer las palabras, ¡hazlas tu, por favor! – musitaba Hannah Abbott, mirando con miedo al pobre pececito...

- Harry, tu eres el mejor en encantamientos de los dos ¿las haces..?

- Paso, Ron. Yo no.

- Yo soy bueno – decía Terry – échala, Moran.

Y pocas personas se arriesgaron a hacer el trabajo (3 equipos, para ser exactos) y varios BOOM se oyeron, los demás miraban extremadamente dudativos sobre qué hacer...

¡CRASH!!!

A uno de ellos le explotó la pecera, a otro, el mismo pez explotó y al tercero... fue peor que el de Neville...

- ¡¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO!! – chillaba Dean cuando casi la bestia (ya ni parecía pez...) le arranca la mano de un mordisco, crecía y crecía, tanto que rompió la misma pecera y mordía ferozmente el libro que separaba la cara de Dean: parecía una barracuda subdesarrollada, larga y con aletas filosas y dos hileras de dientes de mínimo unos 6 centímetros, disparejos y amarillos. Seamus golpeaba a la criatura con su bolsa de libros y todos se alejaban de prisa, en una, el pez se safó y mordió la mesa, tirando todo lo que había en esta.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH – gritaba todo mundo cerca y Tom de una rápida patada mando volar a la bestia hasta una de las esquinas, parecía que aun afuera del agua podía vivir. Saco la varita y apunto al pez exclamando:

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El pez dejó de moverse pero la clase quedo muda..

- ¡Dije que deben de tener cuidado en lo que hacen! – recordó mirando a toda la clase al son de guardar su varita, usando todo su auto control de no castigar con un crucio a los tarados de los alumnos – el más capacitado forme las palabras de preferencia

- Profesor, pero usted.. – murmuró Cassandra mirando asombrada al profesor – uso un imperdonable y pues...

- Es ilegal si se hace contra humanos – recordó, reprimiéndose por meter la pata de una manera tan estúpida! – pero si un animal amenaza a un mago en un caso extremo puede usarse – mintió... pues para él usar el Avada Kedavra era tan común en usarla o no en algún mago – por favor, regresen a su trabajo.

Y así fue, ¡qué difícil era hacer eso..!

- ¡Lo logre! ¡profesor, mire! – exclamó la sangresucia de pelos enmarañados señalando a su precioso pez ángel que brillaba intensamente de colores - ¡me salió bien a mi y a Susan!

- Al fin alguien lo logra, felicidades señorita Granger y Bott – dijo con una sonrisa, suprimiendo magistralmente su horror de que fuera una sangresucia la que lo lograra – 20 puntos para cada una.

BOOM, BOOM, y más BOOM

Malfoy miraba con disgusto a su pez, normal, pero boca arriba con ojos desorbitados.

- Maldición....

- Harry, a la una.. a las dos... a las tres...

BOOM

El pez de Potter y Ron quedó estático, y sonrieron pensando de que lo habían logrado, pero inmediatamente, el pez empezó a crecer, y crecer... y crecer.. y crecer y crecer a un más... ya había chocado contra el cristal pero creció más y el cristal se rompió; creció más y más.. ya llegaba a la altura de la cadera de Ron y se hinchó más... ya era tan grande que alcanzaba la altura de Harry... se desbordó y calló tendido sobre el piso, creció un poco más y se detuvo; ese pez dorado yació tan pronto había alcanzado la altura de Tom...

Sonó al campana de fin de clase.

Al final sólo el pez que hizo Tom y Hermione estaban vivos, danzando felizmente de su suerte n.n

- ¡Profesor! Este pez... – decía Harry.

- Limpien todo – ordenó este y el aire se lleno de sonoros _"¡Evanesco!"_

- Señor Potter ¿sería tan amable de mandar a los elfos domésticos? – preguntó Tom – estoy seguro que después de esto, su pez será la excelente cena de esta noche.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

- ¡Hombre! ¡ese profesor es súper!- exclamó Ron mientras caminaban hacía el comedor - ¡ya quiero que nos toque Defensa pronto!

- Y que lo digas, Ron, yo también quiero lo mismo – concordó su amigo.

'

'

''

'

'

XD no me mateéis, ¡os explicare el porqué Neville sigue en pociones! Pero en otro capítulo, pues en este no tuve margen en dónde ponerlo ¡amo a Neville junto a Snape! Es mi manía y no pude sacarlo!!!

Y, también :snif: ¡yo ya empecé clases, este lunes! Osea, hoy... espero que eso no me interrumpa demasiado en mis fics XD deseadme suerte, neh?!

'

'

'

"**-" :** ¡Gracias!

'

'

'

**Nariko Chan:** ¡Muchas gracias! XD Snape es desconfiado de todos, a la forma dura lo tuvo que aprender. Y sí, será mucho más difícil con Quirrel y Moody (pero, bueno, no siguió exactamente a Moody, sólo a Quirrel, recuerda que Todo es un Simple presentimiento ¿eh? Ya sabes, eso de ALERTA PERMANENTE) tenía pensado hacer un capítulo dedicado de cómo Severus sigue y vigila a Tom..... XD ¡aun noo me lo imagino, estoy en proceso! Tal ves para el 7 u 8.... ¡alto! ¡alto! OO ya dije demaciado.....

Gracias por la idea.

'

'

'

**Socralo:** ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que en este capítulo hubo acción con eso de las clases. Me gustaría saber que piensas de ello.

'

'

'

**Dark Sly:** Los amo yo también. Snape, como dice Moody, siempre esta en ALERTA PERMANENTE ¿qué traumado con lo de los mortífagos, neh? Bueno, ¡ya empezaron las clases! (lo de Ron y Hermione fue por que se encontraron con Draco y cia y estos atacaron a Ron y lo mandaron ahsta el lago. Hermione corrió por los matorrales, llenos de maleza, para ayudarlo)

'

'

'

**Monyk:** ¡Yahoo, Yahoo, Yatoo! Muchas gracias. Bueno... en si, Ginny nunca ha visto a Tom Riddle, sólo tenía el pasado (o esencia de él en el diario) así que, teóricamente, nunca lo vio. Oo ¿ella, hablante de Parcel? XD qué locura! Pero esta bueno. No, no creo que Ginny pueda hablar Parcel (en particular, no creo que Ginny encuentre a Ginny pero ¡quién sabe! No más que Nagini la vería como una buena cena XD) Al contrario, en la Cámara de los Secretos SÍ la quiso matar pero no lo hizo por que llegó Harry y derrotó la esencia de Voldemort antes de quitarle la vida a Ginny, para que este pasase de ser un espectro a ser un ser ¿cómo decir?_ Vivo_. No, Tom nunca amo, de ser así ¿se hubiera convertido en el ser-que-todos-temen-al-ser-un-manipularo-de-puño-de-hierro? XD

No creo que Ginny pueda ver a los Therstal. Oo Veras, sólo las personas que sí hayan visto morir a alguien los puede ver, pero si uno haya o no estado en peligro de muerto, no les hace verlos. Nadie murió en el departamento de Misterios (excepto Sirius XD pero Ginny no lo vio, estaba tirado si recuerdo bien la historia) pero Macmillan (o cómo se escriba, el que intento asesinar a Buckbeak se quedo tuerto, cortesía de Neville XD)

'

'

'

**Safrie:** ¡Hola! =D ¿qué tal? XD ¿te presto mi trampolín? ¡te tiras todas las veces que quieras por tu ventana! Oo así, si se rompe este o si te rompes tú, tendrás una excusa verdadera para faltar en algún otro examen (supongo que eso ya paso XD si no, suertuda pero agonizante a la vez, tener tanto con un sistema completo para aprender Oo ¡qué mortificante!... aun no me toca =P jaja!)

¡Muchas gracias! ¿En serio eso es gracioso? Oo bueno, por supuesto, más para las fanáticas (qué me dan pena) y más al pobre Tom (el Lord degradado) No te preocupes, tendrá un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que el detalle de Voldy no le importara (¡sí! XD me entenderás en el siguiente cap, así que léelo "Severus: Eso se llama Publicidad en Cubierta ¬¬" ¬¬ ¿Qué demonios...?)

¡Oh, todo sería mucho más fácil para todos (es especial para mi) si alguien se atreviese a hacerle caso a Severus, aunque se equivoque o aunque no! ¿qué no entiende Dumbledore que es un excelente deductor que sus SIMPLES PRESENTIMIENTOS tienen mucha verdad? Qué cosas... pero si hago eso le quito lo aburrido así que mejor no XD Snape tiene ya mucha experiencia en ello, no me matara, antes tiene una lista muuuuy larga... (se ve a Marth saliendo por la salida) pero por si acaso... mejor me voy para Tunes, oLo ¡nadie se muere por ser precavido...!

... ¿o si?

Snape: (viendo entre ceñudo esto último) ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿¡Me voy a morir, sólo por ser precavido?!

(No hay contestación...)

¡Hasta el próximo Review!

PD: ¡Actualiza pronto! =P

'

'

'

**Niea:** ¡Hola! ¡qué bueno que te gusto! XD espero igualarme al tuyo, por que esta padre. Veamos si te gusto esta clase =D ¡chao!

'

'

'

**Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle:** ¡Gracias! Bueno..... lee el Review que le hice arribita a Nariko Chan, tomare como nota esa idea tuya de Tom hacía Snape ¡pero no te lo puedo asegurar! ¿vale? ¡espero que te guste el fanfic y que lo sigas leyendo! Adiós, hasta el próximo Review.

'

'

' '

'

'

(Silencio)

¿Son todos? Bueno... (fueron los Therstal, ellos alejaron a los demás, estoy segura. Nota: controlar a esos bichitos halados y mandarlos a atacar a los infieles, whajajaja...) ¡así que, si leyó y dejó Review, tenga por seguro de que dormirá bien esta noche y ningún bicho gigante, de cuatro patas y alas de murciélago lo va a atacar! (o quién sabe, pues si me equivoco de dirección...) ¡dejen review! Puesto que, la peor critica para un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

'

'

'


	6. Capítulo VI

'

'

''

'

'

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre "" (ejemplo: - "¡Hola! "- ) esta habado en Parcel

Sin más que agregar, ¡qué empiece la función! y si quieren que continué con la historia ¡envíenme Reviews! pues la peor critica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya critica.

'

'

'

Cap. VI

'

'

'

- "¿Tom? ¡Tom! ¡Hazme caso! ¡¿Tom...?! ¡Pélame TOM! – gritaba Nagini - ¡Acá! ¡Oye! Tom... ¿Tom? ¡¡Tommy...!!"

- "¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¿no ves que me duele la cabeza?!"

- "¿Y no ves que tengo hambre? ¡Llevo una semana... UNA SEMANA SIN comer...!"

- "¡Ve y sírvete tú! ¡Afuera hay un bosque ¿NO?! Sal y piérdete!"

Nagini lo miró ofendida.

- "Por supuesto... aunque lamento mucho que el SEÑORITO le duela la cabeza después de su primera semana de trabajo – refunfuñaba. Hoy era viernes, y el maestro de Defensa estaba recargado en su escritorio, exhausto y con una mano en su cabeza. Había sido horrible en primer lugar por que, PARA SU DESGRACIA, no podía tirarles un cruciatus a todos esos imbeciles que tenía como alumnos. En segunda por que en la clase de ayer un alumno, el desgraciado de Longbotton, en una de las practicas donde eran tipo de duelos (era muy rápido en pasar las materias) le tiró un encantamiento accidentalmente, desprevenido, que casi lo manda a volar a través de la ventana, que por puro milagro no calló pero el cristal se le vino encima (apenas salía de la enfermería y le dolía de los mil diablos la cabeza) y, resulta que, en no más de una hora (según le dijo Flitwich, pues ya había pasado la cena) todos los viernes se reunían en el salón de maestros para 'discutir/aclarar/graznar' sobre algo así de las asistencias o reportes de la jodida semana.

Y ahora salía que, su 'bonita' mascota, tenía hambre pues no había comido en una semana ¿¡Y qué con eso?! ¿¡No es un reptil que aguanta meses sin comer o alguien sumamente independiente para cazar por si misma?! Y ahí entendió por que Nagini se quejaba: no había salida ni entrada, ni un estúpido hoyo para que pueda salir; y el de la ventilación estaba justo en medio del techo, cosa que estaba incansable para el reptil.

- ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡Nagini, VEN ACÁ!!

El reptil albino pese a que no entendió nada, supo que la llamaba y se puso fielmente delante de su escritorio.

- "¿Mjmmjhhjh?" – preguntó con algo en la boca.

- "¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?" – dijo amenazadoramente apuntando lo que tenía en la boca.

Sea lo que sea, el Lord (degradado) espero a que se lo pasase a la garganta.

- "Era tu cena y el elfo domestico que vino a traértela – dijo sonriente - ¿qué traes en tu ojo? ¿por qué se mueve?" – preguntó señalando el tic que tenía su amo.

- ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESOYE VIVO! – gritó exasperado, pues alguien tan sentimental como Dumbledore, que mima hasta a sus sirvientes, los elfos, se preguntará DÓNDE esta aquel elfito que ELLA se TRAGÓ.

Nagini, pese a que no entendió denuevo, salió echando humo hacía el dormitorio (Oo ¡con verlo uno ya sabe...!)

En eso alguien tocó la puerta.

- ... ¿quién? – preguntó haciendo poder de todas sus fuerzas de no abrir la jodida puerta y echarle un Avada Kedavra al que estuviera al otro lado.

- El director Dumbledore me pidió que le diese esto – dijo, con un claro desprecio en la voz de Severus Snape – y por favor desee prisa en abrir.

De muy malas pulgas "Leddir" abrió la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Severus! Qué _agradable_... visita – dijo, notándose en la voz claramente que era todo, menos agradable. Snape hizo una desagradable mueca y le paso una hojita - ¿Qué es? – dijo mirando apenas recoger la hoja. Snape sonrió con sorda.

- ¿No sabe leer, Leddir? Por que si lo supiera leería las palabras "HORARIO DE JUNTAS" arriba, ahí, en esta parte del papel... – comentó meloso.

Era un milagro de Dios de que Snape siguiera con vida después de decir semejantes palabras...

- Sí... sí sé... – dijo a duras penas Tom estrujando el papel con violencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? Lo noto sudoroso ¿ya se recuperó de ayer? Es más... ¿me deja pasar? – preguntó Snape.

- Sí, aunque te digo, puedo estar un poco irritable – dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar, lo hacía para no levantar sospecha en ese hombre. Conocía a Snape ¡por favor! ¡era uno de los suyos; mortífago! Y sabía perfectamente es un muy y excelente deductor: siempre fijándose en los detalles. Le parecería extremadamente sospechoso de no lo dejara a pasar, y en realidad, para empeorar, parecía de que no le agradara. Inteligente, entonces, sentenció. Y luego agregó – me duele aun un poco la cabeza.

- Veo que ya se instalo – dijo ignorando el comentario – curioso son los libros que tiene.. – dijo inquisidoramente observando, no los libros de las estanterías, si no unos que estaban abiertos sobre el escritorio, y uno cerrado, debajo de este. Miró el titulo y se volteó inmediatamente hacía Tom - ¿puedo mirarlos?

- Por supuesto – esforzó con todas sus fuerza una sonrisa, aunque fuese poco convincente, pues eso era un pésimo y grave error. Los libros eran de artes oscuras, mismos libros que sólo existen en la sección prohibida del colegio o de una librería sumamente importante de Magia en Inglaterra. Lo malo es que no lo sacó de ningún lado: él los había traído... – son muy interesante, magia muy avanzada y sin lugar a dudas muy curiosa.

- ¿Dónde los consiguió? – preguntó Snape. ¡Mierda! Maldito seas ahora, Severus Snape, por ser tan buen analizador, al ser mi espía...

- En Alemania – dijo de inmediato, inventando cosas.

- ¿Alemania? ¿qué puede hacer este libro en particular, griego, en un país como Alemania?

Tom no parpadeó.

- ¿Piensa usted que los libros de un solo país sólo dictan ESE idioma en particular? – preguntó y Snape se quedó callado, evaluándolo.

- No – se acercó a él, con el libro en mano – pero se me hace muy... raro, admito.

- Genial – le arrebató el libro - ¿ve algo en particular en mi, señor Snape?

- No más particular que usted tenga libros de esta calibre y enseñe parcialmente Artes Oscuras, en su clase, señor Leddir.

- ¿Evaluándome, acaso?

- ¿Qué ganaría por eso?

- Por eso le pregunto.

Los dos se dieron cara mirándose fijamente al ser de la misma estatura.

- Yo no soy como los otros, Leddir, le aviso. Y si me disculpa, nos vemos en la reunión que ya esta apunto de empezar – lo miró calculadoramente y salió del despacho.

- Oh, ya lo sé, estúpido – dijo con su voz 'normal' la fría y silbante, cerrando la puerta con la varita y guardando los libros.

- "¿Quieres que lo muerda?" – sugirió Nagini una vez que Tom se ponía bien la túnica para ir a la reunión.

- "No, Nagini, cuando acabe todo esto arreglare cuentas con él, personalmente" y abrió la puerta.

- "Deacuerdo..." – murmuró mirando como se cerraba la puerta. Ella se regresó al cuarto, para dormir cómodamente arriba de la cama.

'

'

'

- Llegas tarde – gruñó Hagrid cuando entró.

- Me duele la cabeza, intenta llegar así – siseó por lo bajo.

- Esta bien, Hagrid – dijo Dumbledore en ese irritante tono amable suyo – puedes tomar asiento, pasa Tom.

Desafortunadamente, las únicas sillas disponibles estaban al lado de Trelawney, mientras que los demás profesores dejaron ambos asientos vacíos a un lado de ella. Tom sonrió (reprimiendo una maldición por no correr y llegar más a tiempo a la reunión, pero su cabeza amenazaba con explotar) y se sentó a la derecha.

- Bueno, para empezar Tom aquí nos reunimos los viernes cada dos semanas, para revisar las lista de asistencia y problemas relacionados con los alumnos. Ya sea decidiendo castigos apropiados, apoyo, problemas en el aprendizaje o comportamiento.

Oh, qué bien, pensó Tom, ¡hay que consentir a los niños diciéndoles "Oh, pobrecitos"! con un buen cruciatus o un castigo y ya les bastaría...

- ¡Achu! – estornudó Trelawney.

- ¿Estas enferma, Sibyll?

- No – dijo esta mientras se sonaba ruidosamente con unos papelitos – sólo de repente estornude.

McGonagall levantó la mano.

- ¡Albus, quiero comenta algo! Seguro que Filch y Hooch también – dijo molesta y todos le miraron.

Tom de repente levantó la mirada, concentrándose en lo que iba a decir la vieja. Sí, esta era una oportunidad de oro, saber lo que ellos dijeran en sus reuniones, planes contra la guerra de él, era su oportunidad para...

- Alumnos de primero de Gryffindor - dijo asqueroso e infame Squid - rompieron hoy en la tarde varias de las escobas que son usabas en las clases de vuelo. Y no tenemos ideas de que castigo darles: Minerva por que son de su casa, Hooch por que son sus escobas y yo por el semejante alborotadero y el encargado de la limpieza, pues también una de esas escobas salió volada y rompió uno de los cristales del castillo.

... o tal ves no...

- Espera Squ... ejem, Filck ¿ventanas, dijiste? ¿de qué piso?

- Del cuarto piso, pero ahí no dictas clase, no te importa, y por cierto mi nombre no es Filck, es Filch.

- Como sea... – gruñó este. Se agarró con una mano la cabeza... ya no lo aguantaba...

Ahí la bola de grasa jefa de la casa de perdedores e idiotas (Hufflepuff) habló de golpe y chillonamente. Tom se sujeto con los dos manos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

- ¡¡La plaga de plantas carnívoras han exterminado las plantas de MIS invernaderos!! ¿Qué no el fertilizante debía de acabar con ellas hace tres días?

Snape, el cual estaba atento a más bien otra cosa (y esa 'otra cosa' era más específicamente Tom) le informó con voz suave que el fertilizante no hizo efecto por que la plaga llevaba más de dos semanas de crecimiento y un simple veneno no pudo con ellas.

- ¡¿Y por qué no haces uno más poderosa?! – dijo colerizada la vieja loca de la enfermera.

- Por que los ingredientes para eso eran curiosamente la comida de la plaga – Tom notó que lo decía entre dientes.

¿¡Qué diablos era todo eso?! ¿no iban a discutir contra la guerra? ¿preocupados por idioteces de esa...?

Tom miraba a todos asombrados. Cada maestro pasaba a consultar con el viejo soquete sentimentalista. Y cada tema era tan absurdo que tenía ganas de gritarles y mandarlos a callar. Lo malo es que cada vez le dolía y sentía que le bombeada el cráneo, convirtiendo su respiración más dificultosa y empezaba a ver borroso... ¿era su imaginación o todo se había vuelto de repente más caliente?

Tom seguía en la misma posición, consiente de que Snape lo estaba viendo... ¿¡Y qué mierda le importaba Snape?! Seguramente o era fiebre o algún efecto secundario del cambio con pociones. Decía el libro que podría haber efectos secundarios pero en ninguna parte decía cuáles...

La maldita bola de imbeciles ya había empezado a discutir entre si (¿cómo era posible que el colegio estuviera en pie con un personal así!?) ¡Si no era por que la vieja de la leona discutía con el Squid era por que la urraca de la enfermera estaba peleada con la bola de grasa! O si es que el enano debatía con la de la biblioteca es por que hablaba consigo misma la DEGENERADA de Trelawney!! Y Snape le miraba, lo sentía, lo sentía... y ahí la ¿cómo se llama? Sinistra, empezaba a discutir con el viejo soquete y.. y...

- ¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!! ¡¡TODOS!!

Gritó levantándose, con matices de su.. ehm.. 'verdadera' voz...

Grave error...

Tom se tambaleó peligrosamente hacía un lado, cayendo sobre el pobre y diminuto profesor Flitwich, que dio un quejido.

- ¡Tienes fiebre! – exclamó Pomfrey cuando le puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Tom, el cual se reincorporó lo más rápido posible para estar alejado de ella...

- Creo que será mejor que... me salga a... tomar algo... – dijo entrecortadamente mientras caminaba hacía a puerta.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡a la enfermería! – y la bruja urraca se levantó.

- Pero... – siseó.

- Por favor acompáñalo Poppy - interrumpió Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto, sígame, Tom – ordenó.

- .. Por supuesto – dijo tan bajo que ni el gruñido se alcanzó a oir.

Todos estaban callados cuando se cerró la puerta tras él. Oh genial, se dijo, jalado por la enfermera, otro más de esos gritos y te descubren....

'

'

'

Cuando Tom regresó a su despacho, se sorprendió al ver que su "amada" serpiente intentaba escalar hasta la salida de ventilación ayudándose con un colgador que arrastró hasta el centro.

- "Hola, Tom ¿qué tal te fue en tu reunión?" – preguntó mientras dificultosamente quitaba la rejilla.

Tom se quedó ahí recargado delante de la puerta, viendo interesado el irrealista plan de su serpiente.

- "¿Tom?" – Nagini lo miró e inmediatamente bajo para acercarse – "TOM!! ¿Qué te pasa?! ¿por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? ... un momento... ¿a que hueles? Oo "

- "A una poción que la urraca me dio" – balanceó un poco la cabeza y se acercó a su escritorio.

- "¿U... urraca?"

Tom miró a su serpiente.

- "Tengo que averiguar cuáles son esos efectos secundarios..."

- "¿De qué cosas hablas? Sabes, te ves mal, estas muy pálido... " – dijo preocupada.

- "Aquella poción que me pusieron para cambiarme decía claramente que había una advertencia, la cual no estaba y efectos secundarios... ¿pero cuáles son? ¿por qué no los note en ese momento? – se dirigió a su recamara ignorando por completo a Nagini - ¡cuando los busque no estaban! ¡no venía ninguno, sólo decía eso! Y no traje el libro ac-

Tom tuvo una arcada y se tapó la boca saliendo corriendo hacía el baño. Nagini, aterrada, se dirigió también al baño pero cuando vio que hacía su amo regresó al centro raptando nerviosamente: no era agradable ver a alguien vomitar ¿verdad? Tom salió, algo tambaléate, pálido y con respiración dificultosa. Tenía rastros en la camisa de su comida digerida.

- "¡Tommy......! – su serpiente se acercó y con sus anillos lo ayudo a sentarlo en la cama – deja de moverte tanto o sea lo que sea que tengas empeorara. Si le quieres pedir a ese mortífago el libro-instructivo hazlo, pero ahora no"

Riddle la miró divertido.

- "¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?"

- "Pues alguien que para varias SÍ se preocupa por ti" – dijo sarcástica pasándole un vaso de agua.

'

'

'

---

_Querido Hermano:_

_¿Cómo esta la abuela? ¿has tenido problemas allá en casa? Me gustaría que me describieras todo lo que te a pasado, a detalle. Dime cómo han estado últimamente tus amigos Rochela, Busigny, Sheffield y Parpaillot (NDA: Son los nombre de pila de que los trasformaron P) _

_¿han estado contentos con mi regalo? Es más, aprovecho para decirte algo: Te tengo dos (tachón en "misiones") sorpresas. La primera es que le digas a un grupo de tus conocidos para que armen una **fiesta** en alguna parte de la otra ciudad (¡se tienen que divertir!) y la otra ¿me mandarías por correo via lechuza mi libro? Si, el mismo que me e estado leyendo con esmero antes de venirme (el mismo que Rochela leyó a los demás) por favor, **ENVÍAMELO LO ANTES POSIBLE**, quiero leerlo otra vez, pero con mucho más detalle. _

_Es todo, y hagan fiesta más seguido (E oído por ahí que hay cumpleaños **¡hagan fiestas!**) _

_Atte. Tu querido hermanastro Thomas Leddir_

_PD: ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo, imbecil! _

---

Tom lo releyó. Era obvio que era un mensaje secreto, demasiado simple, sinceramente. Si Bulltrone lo no entendía o lo equivocaba, era un hombre muerto. No le serviría un estúpido de esa calibre para nada. Lo guardó en el sobre y se dispuso a salir hacía la luchizería del colegio. Contrario a lo que pensaba, lo hizo en la mañana y el clima estaba nublado pero bastante fresco. Como le gustaban así los días. Se acurrucó más en su túnica y subió la torre, divisando a su momento la puerta donde están las lechuzas. Por lo que sabía, siempre había lechuzas del colegio dispuestas gratuitamente para alumnos que no tuvieran, le había tocado en sus años de estudiante también, y todas estaban protegidas por un antiguo y poderoso hechizo que las hacía indetectables, así estaba seguro de que nadie descubriría su guarida. Si había escrito en código estaba de más, era precaución por si la lechuza se perdiera o se le llegase a dañar o caer.

Abrió la puerta y perfecto, no había nadie, sólo cientos y un largo pasillo con una gigantesca ventana rebosantes de lechuzas diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Tom estaba por única vez feliz esta mañana...

... pero las lechuzas no...

Tan pronto se acercó a una a la zar (café) esta le picoteo tremendamente la mano, para luego romper en chillidos. Todas empezaron a graznar, chillar y erizarse al mismo tiempo, todas contra Tom. Las más valientes volaron hacía el y lo atacaban para alejarlo de sus crías...

Y es que hay que recordar, La Piedra de la Proyección es impune contra los animales ¡ellos saben que él es... bueno, ÉL!

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS... ALEJENSEEE!!

- ARK ARK ARK ARK!!! :0

La puerta se abrió de golpe de repente y dos siluetas entraron.

- ¿Por qué tanto... SEÑOR Leddir!!!

Sean quién sean las dos siluetas se pusieron al lado del profesor y lo ayudaban a espantar a las lechuzas. Estas se calmaron sólo lo suficientes para ponerse en sus lugares por que no lastiman a alumnos, sólo a Lords con auras malas. Aun así todas miraban amenazadoramente al último Riddle.

- ¿¡Qué les suceden?! Sólo me acerque y ya vieron cómo se pusieron... – se sobó la mano semi magullada.

- ¿Esta bien, señor? – preguntó Ron, mientras se alejaba sigilosamente de las aves.

- Si que después de un ataque de lechuzas consideras una mano magullada y con raspones en la cara.. sí, estoy bien – dijo distraído pero con un alto grado de sarcasmo hiriente en la palabras.

- Nunca las había visto tan cabreadas – confesó Harry, ignorando el último comentario.

- Talvez es por que huelo raro – mintió Tom – ayer me tome una poción y creo que aun tengo residuos de esta. Tal vez sólo las lechuzas la pueden olerla... o los animales...

- ¿Cómo quién lo confunden con una presa?

- O como un depredador – terminó el Riddle – bueno... ¿qué hacen aquí, por cierto?

- Quería enviar una carta a mis hermanos – y luego, intercambiando una mirada traviesa con Harry - ¿le interesaría un articulo de broma?

- ¿Cómo?

- Articulo de broma...

¿Articulo de Broma? ¿Con que así es como traficaban las bromas?... una buena reprimenda se merecen... aunque.... pensándolo mejor...

Tom intercambió una mirada cómplice.

- Si se puede usar contra aquel asqueroso Snape, por supuesto.

Ron rompió a carcajadas y Harry llamó a Pig, sonriente.

- Últimamente me a estado molestando mucho, me quiero desquitar – contestó.

- Si es así, le puedo ordenar ahora mismo todo lo que quiera...

Tom lo pensó un poco.

- Lo pagó cuando lo reciba - sonrió.

- Bueno – los alumnos intercambiaron miradas – pondremos una nota de que se paga después ¿qué va a querer?

- Algo para que deje de abrir esa bocaza que tiene...

Harry rompió a carcajadas.

- Creo que Fred creó una galleta que hace que los dientes se peguen.

- ¡Imagina a Snape así en la clase! ¡será genial! Profesor, ¿tiene una pluma?

Ron abrió el sobre y empezó a escribir en el papel recargado en una de las paredes. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta cuando Ron puso la carta de él en Pig, su pequeña scoup.

- Señor.. si quiere, le presto a mi lechuza para que envié su carta.

- ¿Enserio, señor Potter?

- Claro, puede usar a Hedwig cuando quiera, pero avíseme antes ¿le parece? – ofreció sonriente.

Tom parpadeó.

- Muchas gracias, señor Potter...

Qué idiota.

Pero Hedwig no estaba tan contenta como su amo, se notaba, aun así, no hizo berrinche y como demostrando su educación, ofreció su pata a Tom. Tom le dijo un mas o menos indicaciones para ubicarse (cosa que extrañó por completo a los Gryffindor, aparte de ver la imagen de un adulto hablarle así a una lechuza) y la dejó volar, al mismo tiempo que Ron a su scoup.

- ¿Cuándo tardara en llegar esa galleta? – preguntó Riddle mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor por el vestíbulo.

- Unos dos días, se lo confirmaremos ¿deacuerdo, señor?

Pero ya no contestó y si no contestó no era por que ya había llegado al gran comedor, no, no lo hizo pues intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no gritarle a esos mocosos que estaban castigados por traficar cosas como lo que acabada de ver: pero como había participado, mejor sonreía y lo olvidaba por el momento. Se sentó en su acostumbrado lugar en la mesa alta, entre el Chillón y Snape.

Tom ignoró el río de platica del Chillón, quiero decir, Flitwich y agarró un poco de huevo con jamón. Sonrió despectivamente a las tostadas con mermeladas de Snape y su café.

- ¿En serio siempre comes eso?

- Preocúpate por tus asuntos – gruñó.

- Oh, pues ya veo por que estas esquelético – y luego agregó – y ya sé donde va toda esa mermelada que comes. Y hablando de eso... ¿has probado, no sé, lavarte el pelo?

Ese comportamiento era innatural de él... ¡¡PERO CÓMO LE TENÍA HARTO SNAPE!! Llegara un día que si no se cuida bien de él es muy probable que haga una estupidez y BOOM se le caía el plan, pensó Tom.

.... ¿o era eso lo que Snape quería...?

Por estar pensando en eso el comentario del mortífago lo agarró desprevenido.

- Por cierto ¿qué andabas haciendo acompañando a Potter y Weasley? ¿alguna manera de llegar a ellos o.. algo más? – dijo pero en son de broma, ignorando cuanta verdad había en sus palabras...

¡¡Y RECUERDEN QUE ÉL SÓLO TIENE UN SIMPLE PRESENTIMIENTO...!

Si Riddle reaccionó al comentario fue meramente por acto reflejo: empujó a Severus violentamente lejos de él poniéndole la palma de la mano en la cara, al tiempo que contestaba imitándolo: Preocúpate por tus asuntos.

Severus respondió al ataque atacándolo también, con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Riddle se abalanzó un poco al lado contrario y le dio una fuerte patada a Snape en el estomago, suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo del asiento.

- ¿¡Qué hacen?! – gritó Dumbledore, aun lado de los dos.....

- ¡Él empezó! – dijeron los dos apuntándose... bueno, Snape movió los labios pues le faltaba el aire. Todo el comedor estaba en silencio sepulcral. Habían notado todo desde que Snape dio el puñetazo y _Leddir_ la patada (Pobre Severus ¡no es su día...! y es más, nunca lo es...)

- ¡No vuelvan a pelear! – gritó levantándose, decidido a llevárselos a su despacho.

- Tec... técnicamente no peleamos, director – dijo Snape desde el suelo...

Pero el Viejo Sentimentalista sólo los vio enojado ¡siempre discutiendo y sólo llevaban unas semanas de clase! Definitivo: Snape tenía un problema ¿por qué estar siempre encima del pobre Leddir? ¡si él sólo es nuevo!

- Severus, quiero verte inmediatamente después de esto en mi despacho.

Severus, quien se había parado al fin, dijo con voz moderaba:

- ¿Y _este_? – apuntó a Tom.

- No dije Tom, dije Severus, a ti, sólo a ti, en mi despacho.

Snape dio un bufido y puso su más fría mirada al salir, pero antes, miró con rabia al viejo y con odio bruto al Riddle, el cual le regresaba exactamente la misma mirada, pero con una sonrisa descaradamente triunfal.

- Señor Leddir – dijo la voz del director a su lado, muy serio y no pudo evitar miedo (¡El único al que temió!) – me gustaría hablar con usted también, pero después de que hable con el profesor Snape. No quiero ninguna pelea más o considerare enserio lo que él dice ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

Miró su plato y, en realidad, nunca sintió hambre. Ya había acabado el desayuno y los alumnos se levantaron dispuestos hacer lo que quisieran hacer un sábado. Todo Gryffindor estaba entusiasmado... junto con alguna parte de Hufflepuff (bastante pequeña) y Ravenclaw. Mientras que Slytherin tenía miradas resentidas hacía todos, en especial hacía Leddir. ¿¡cómo se atrevió hacerle eso a su jefe de casa?!

- ¡¡Hombre!! ¡¡Ese profesor es mi ídolo! ¿vieron? ¡¡golpeó a Snape y lo tiro su trasero del asiento!! – vociferaba Ron junto con otros de su casa. Harry miraba como el Riddle se dirigía a su despacho, un pasillo que era muy poco concurrido, la verdad.

- Oye, Ron, discúlpame un momento, recordé que tengo que hacer algo.

- ¿Dónde te encontramos Harry? – dijo Hermione.

- Yo los buscaré – y se fue.

Leddir tenía la mente simplemente en otras cosas. Ya había llegado hasta las escaleras, inconsciente de que alguien lo seguía. Este último lo llamó y Tom se volteó.

- ¿Profesor, puedo hablar con usted... un rato?

- Pero.. por supuesto, como quiera.

- Sí. Uhm... ¿vamos afuera?

Tom asintió, tan sorprendido que no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces: era el sujeto por el cual pasaba todo ese infierno. Era el sujeto por el cual había hecho todo esto. El muy idiota iba director a la boca de la serpiente.

Ese sujeto era Harry Potter.

Tom embolso una extremadamente falsa pero dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Y si mejor vamos a mi despacho? Es mucho más calmado y si ve bien, amenaza con llover.

Harry sonrió y asintió.

Y decidió, efectivamente, de que ese era el tan esperado momento para matarlo.

¿Qué diría Dumbledore cuando vea al Niño-que-ya-no-vivió tirado, sin vida por ahí? Muchas cosas (o la verdad ninguna) pero él no estaría (desgraciadamente) en ese momento para verlo, pues huiría de ahí ya que toda esta chusca acabaría ahí, después de todo.

'

'

'

'

'

'

(Silencio sepulcral)

De acuerdo... de acuerdo... ¡¡me tarde un poco!! ¡pero sólo un poquito!! T0T (alguien tose en el publico) ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Bueno, sí, tal vez sí lo fue.... ¡no! ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡la muy ingrata de doña Inspiración me a dejado y no sabía cómo poner lo que quería en el capítulo siete! Sí, ya lo terminé..... yo publico el capítulo cuando ya termino le otro, y el siete.... n,ñ como que puse unos cuatro finales alternativos, que ninguno me gustaron e hice otro, . y Chin, ya lo puse. Me bloquee y hubo exámenes (¡típica excusa! XD pero es verdad) y la escuela me obliga usar menos la computadora. Por otro lago, me e estado leyendo apenas a Doyle (un doctor loco londinense, de origen irlandés, que redacta a su profesor que era observador como un detective que usa su bastón como una espada, junto a u excéntrico "ayudante/amigo/elfo-domestico" doctor medico y militar.

¿¡es buena mi excusa?! ¿¡eh?! DU

(Silencio sepulcral)

Típico...

'

'

'

Vamos con los Reviews.

'

**Sacralo:** Muchas gracias por la observación, mi querida Socralo (tipo Holmes) ¡lo tomare muy en cuenta! Es más, Voldemort tiene sangre de Harry en sus venes y Harry tiene sangre de Voldemort en sus venas también. Con eso ya están muy identificados. Por eso creo que la profecía que da Sibyll en la Cabeza de Puerco, allá por el de 1960, trata de eso. Que la sangre de Voldemort que Harry se apoderase completamente de él, y así destruyéndolo (no literalmente) para que ya no sea él.... ¡como es él, Harry! y viceversa; que la sangre de Harry en el cuerpo de Voldemort lo derrotara y sea deser Voldemort, destruyéndolo Oo no de cuerpo, pero tal vez de mente... es una teoría loca que me gusta.

'

**Nariko-Chan:** ¡Viva Slytherin! ¡Vivan los peces muertos! ¡Viva a Neville Longbotton que me quiere empelada en una estaca por tenerlo en clase de pociones! ¿Esos sujetos que dices, la SPA (Sociedad Protectora de Animales) son los sujetos chistosos que visten de amarillo? Ya me visitaron, pero los bote, pensando que eran esos sujetos locos de las aseguradoras de carros. Ah, ya entiendo: eran de una ASEGURADORA, pero no de carros. Maldición ¬¬

Como sea, gracias por tu review. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y comentes ¿¡sí?! ¡adiós!

'

**Layla Kyoyama:** También tarde en este ¿valió la pena? 3 ¡dime! No te preocupes, habrá otra clase de Defensa ¡el fic ocupa más acción! Y sí, aun no lo decido, pero espero ¡y mucho! Poner la clases con Ginny y su reacción y relación con Tom. Hasta ahora no e tenido margen para eso. Y será creo que después del 8 (ya sé qué pondré, y no podré en ese) ¡gracias por el review! ¡deja un review en el otro, sí?

'

**Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle:** Tom puede matarlos, pero no debe. Lo que me preocupa es que su conciencia lo inserta a siquiera atacarlos con un crucio. Supongo que es por es por Dumbledore de por medio. Jaja... ¿y si Dumbledore se va, por una asunto del ministerio o algo, donde lo ocupen en otra parte? ¿te lo imaginas? OO

¡Muchas gracias por el review, deje otro en este, please! Que me inspira para escribir xD

'

**Wlrine:** ¡Gracias, gracias! Eres la primera persona que se que mi historia o alguna de las otras que he escrito, a estado en favoritos n.n ¡me halagas mucho! Lo de clase que bueno que te aya gustado ¡me esmere! Aunque me pareció algo loco poner a todos los de sexto de los cuatro casas en Defensa Oo bueno, eso es verdad, los de sexto es un grupo inusualmente pequeño, considerando de que ellos nacieron cuando Voldemort esta en apogeo. Varios magos y brujas se astenieron a tener hijos en una época sí.

¡Gracias y deja otro review!!!

'

**Isilwen:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si dices eso de que esta bien buscara te refieres a los detalles ¡Bua! ¡me haces feliz! Me gusta apegarme lo más que pueda a la información verdadera de los libros, y hacerla bizarra xD ¡deja un review! ¿sí? Ah, y por favor ¡continua con tu fic Rencor! Ver así a Snape como mano derecha de Lucius me fascina ¿¡qué hará?! Oo ¿pondrás que Lucius siente algo así con Snape? Claro, ya al lado, pero lo siente, pero así medio secreto XD (ja! Ya parece review de tu fic XD mejor lo dejo cuando publiques tu próximo cap ¡qué sea pronto!!!!)

'

**Niea:** ¡Hola! XD ¿qué tal? Bueno, gracias por el review! Espero que te guste la historia y por fin actualice luego de que la musa me abandonó ¿qué tal va la historia?

Sí, pondré más adelante el por qué Neville va aun a pociones (¡nadie lo pensaba!) y deja un review, si les este cap! Bueno, suerte tu fic y adiós!

'

'

'

¡Dejen review, pues la peor critica para un escritor de Fanfics, es que no aya critica!


	7. Capítulo VII

'

'

'

Mis más sinceras disculpas. Han pasado meses desde la última actualización de éste Fanfic, y no poseo ninguna excusa para remediar este descaro cometido, pero espero que ojalá no les moleste, tomando riendas y volver a escribir los capítulos, esta ves como meta para acabarlo. No prometo nada, ya que por razones del destino está versus mi creatividad literaria. No sé ustedes, pero creo que la calidad de redacción, narración y calidad cambie a comparación con los demás capítulos, y si lo notan, digan si para bien o peor.

Lo haré especialmente largo para quitar algo de culpabilidad en mi delirio, y agradezco a Liuny, en especial, ya que me pidió continuarlo si, ella tenía la oportunidad, o yo, aunque digo que se pueden dos, y a NieA, ya que fue la que me dio el permiso para empezar desde su idea "Nueva Identidad".

Ya sé cómo se sintió Miguel de Cervantes, cuando decidió continuar su obra gracias a otro.

¡Y bien! Ya dejo/emos nuestra/s lamentaciones (¡Ya pueden bajar las antorchas! ¬¬) y volvamos con la bonita rutina!

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este entre en cursiva, (ejemplo: _¡Hola!_) esta hablado en Parcel.

Aprovechando, ya tengo ideas claras gracias al sexto libro, y pondré poquitos SPOILERS, pero nada relevantes, sólo que ya se sentó la historia y sé una idea más clara para seguir.

Bueno, y para poner más en orden la historia, haré un cambio algo drastiquito. Sé que en capítulo seis estaban en un sábado (al acabarse). Imaginen de que es viernes o algo por el estilo ¿Sí? Todo pasó muy en la mañana (los de sexto tienen más horas libres)... es un cambio que no afecta a nadie ¡y así habrá clases! Sólo ésta vez (son los problemas de no actualizar por meses, ya saben...).

¡Sin más que decir, que empiece la función! He renacido de las cenizas, he presenciado un siguiente día, he (bramidos de la multitud) seh, seh...

Este capítulo va dedicado a **NieA, Liuny, Safrie, Florence Rose, Uialwen, Kat Basted, Dark Sly, AIOV, Socralo, Monyk, Wlrine, Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle, Nariko-Chan, ****Layla Kyoyama, Miranda Evans, Ithae e Isilwen. Enjoy them!**

'

'

'

Cap. VII.

'

'

'

— ¡Por favor, señor Potter, entre y siéntase como en su casa! —exclamó Tom, lo suficientemente alto cerrando la puerta que comunicaba el despacho a su habitación, con la intención que cierta serpiente albina sobre su cama cantando "It's Hard Life" de Queen no interfiriera.

Harry pensó unos segundos que en su casa le ordenarían a sentarse en el suelo, así que dudó unos instantes para acomodarse en el sillón café frente al escritorio. Tom estaba encantado, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como hombre que sueña cosas despiertas sin creérselas realmente.

Harry dijo "Qué bonito despacho", comparando con el desagradable Snape por el hecho de estar en las mazmorras, pareciendo más bien una antigua y bien cálida biblioteca.

Idiota.

— ¿Quiere té, pastel o algo de comer?

— Pero si acabamos de desayunar, ¿cómo me ofrece eso?

— ¿Porque soy considerado y te doy una última cena? —pensó irritado—. Alguien me dijo una vez: "Nadie puede estar conforme sin una taza de té en la mano".

Harry frunció el ceño.

— Pero eso es costumbre inglesa ¿no, y usted es alemán...

— ¡Soy nuevo en Gran Bretaña! —corrigió sorprendido— quiero familiarizarme con mis estudiantes y las pongo en práctica.

Cuando Ginkly, el elfo domestico, se fue luego de traer una taza de chocolate, Tom aprovechó para sentarse sobre su escritorio frente al mártir con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, moviendo imperceptiblemente una pierna. Era la oportunidad de oro, la oportunidad de darle fin a todo y ser el Lord seguro de toda Europa, todo bajo las narices de Dumbledore ¡Estaba a su merced!

Así que disfruto el momento.

— ¿Sabes, Harry? Desde que llegué al colegio tenía ganas de conocerte —le confesó el Riddle.

— ¿A mi, señor? —dijo sorprendido— ¿Y por qué?

¡El cabrón todavía pregunta!

— Porque eres el niño más famoso de Inglaterra —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio ¡D'uh!— eres tan nombrado acá desde Alemania hasta Dinamarca, un lugar que nadie sabe dónde está pero siempre nombran. Harry, es un placer ser tú maestro. Eres muy talentoso.

— ¿Así que... —comenzó nervioso, jugando con sus manos—... no está enojado de que en la quinta clase yo, accidentalmente, mi hechizo pegó un estante haciendo que se desparramara medio mundo sobre su cabeza?

— No —dijo inaudible, con sonrisa de maniaco.

— Jeje, pues con el grito que pegó... sonó frío, hasta familiar...

Tom abrió los ojos.

— ... me recordó al gato de Hermione.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! —sonrisa inocente.

Disfruta el momento, disfruta el momento...

— Bien, decía usted que estaba orgulloso de mí... —dijo, no pudiendo suprimir un dejo de grandeza que Voldemort tuvo tentado a lanzarle una patada.

— Sí... por el hecho de que derrotaste, en ese entonces, a uno de los más grandes y poderosos magos que hayan existido nunca sobre la faz de la tierra. Fue toda una noticia que alguien —endurece la voz— que ni siquiera supiera caminar ni hablar lo haya... dejado casi sin vida.

— Me está diciendo algo que apenas recuerdo —dijo el cara rajada algo cohibido. Tom parpadeó.

— ¿Apenas? No sabes cómo lo derrotaste ni nada?

— Noup. Pero me doy una idea: Que mi madre me aventó un no-sé-qué de escudo antes de morir cargado de amor, esperanza y menuda sarta de cursilerías que hizo PAF contra la maldición asesina rebotando el rayo verde al ser que mandó el hechizo, alguien horripilante, horroroso, espantoso y deforme mago oscuro, despreciado por todos y todas hasta la eternidad, con consecuencia que, sobre mi hermosa cara, dejándome una cicatriz de forma extravagante que me ha llenado de grandeza, y él medio-muerto, e hicieron fiesta el siguiente día que duró como ocho días, hasta hace un cuarto de año, que fue anunciado en un periódico amarillista de poca monta del mundo mágico.

— ...

— ¿Señor? Qué pasa? Por qué tan pálido mirando con ojos perdidos la nada?

Disfruta el momento ¡DISFRÚTALO...!

— Harry... hace un rato me querías preguntar algo... ¿qué es? —caminó para estar detrás del sillón del pendejo, el cual se movió y asomaba la cabeza.

— Bueno... señor... yo...

— ¡Llámame Tom, Harry, Tom! —dijo con su voz más sedosa que nunca. Total ¡EL CHICO ESTABA MUERTO! De eso se encargaba, dentro de una hora... o menos... ¿qué más le daba si le decía Papá o Chacha? Se abstenía a atacarlo ¡Que el MOCOSO imbécil revelase sus secretos...! la simple delicia de poder al hacerlo... ¿Quién sabe? Algún secreto de la Orden, alguna debilidad del Viejo Sentimentalista o...

— ¿Sabe algo para revivir muertos?

— ¿Qué?

Él se especializaba en robar vidas ¡No en recuperarlas!

— Que si sabe algo para revivir a los muertos... usted sabe... es el profesor de Defensa...

— ¿Qué —suprime grosería— estás diciendo?

— ¡No debí decirle! —gimió el pendejo, levantándose ¡Merlín! Qué imprudente era! Y si le avisaba al director que le había prohibido buscar maneras de recuperar a su padrino? O si se reiría de él? Y sí había pero estaba como todo el mundo en un complot? — Por favor, señor ¡No le diga nada de esto al director! Si le molesto, me voy, ya que...

— ¡No, no! —dijo Tom, tapando la puerta—. No te vayas, no le diré a nadie. Siéntate y tranquilízate. Eso es. Sé un poco sobre lo que dices, pero quiero que te sientes, mires al frente y respira... ¡respira!

— ¿En serio sabe sobre lo que dije? —preguntó casi sollozando, pero de alegría, cuando se hubo "calmado". ¡Tanta agonía que sufrió en el verano para ser como Hermione-esclava-de-la-biblioteca, y encontraba lo que quería en no mas de dos semanas con el nuevo maestro golpeadores-de-Snapes-idolatrado-por-Ron.

Luego, Tom no le quedó de otra que escuchar toda la plática del aburrido Niño Que Vivió ¡Era aburrido! Clasificó al Salvador del Mundo Mágico como un sicótico con desorden mental. Trastornado por la muerte del perro que aventó Bellatrix por un velo ¿ÉSE era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico? Un niño con azúcar en la sangre, abstraído y todo lo demás!

Pero bueno: Él había venido para matarlo. Levantó su varita por detrás del sillón. Sólo un hechizo y se libraría de todo. Todo. Se iría a su casa y descansaría un par de días. Empezó a reír quedamente ¡Qué fácil sería aquél trabajo! Lamentaría no estar ahí y ver la cara de DumbleDORK al ver a su precioso niño amado que parloteaba como gallina sobre... momento. El sicótico ese platicaba sólo, mirando al frente, con cara contorsionada, sobre sus maravillosos pensamientos homosexuales de su recién vivito padrino con él en una casa del campo con el novio licántropo llamado Remus (?), que preparaba la comida, vestida de madre sobre el pellejo de Severus Snape imitando a una alfombra de oso, al lado de la chimenea donde había muchos bebés elfitos hijos de Papá Doddy (¿qué no era el de Malfoy?) y Mamá Winky (¿El de Crounch?) alimentándolos con unos biberones gigantescos cargados de la leche de una cabra que hacía el amor con el Anciano Sentimentalista a plena sala.

A veces, ser innato en legeremancia tiene sus desventajas...

Ya había pronunciado la mitad del peor Hechizo Imperdonable cuando un PUF, muy parecido a un cañón, surgió de la nada. El elfo Ginkly les miró, primero curioso y luego extrañado de Tom a Harry. _Leddir_ ocultó su varita.

— ¡Señor profesor Thomas Leddir! —chilló el elfo saltando delante de él— ¡El señor director Albus Dumbledore ocupa de su presencia ahora mismo para discutir un artecado hecho en el comedor esta mañana con el señor profesor Severus Snape! Pidió a Ginkly decir personalmente el mensaje ¡Ginkly cumplió! Ginkly quiere que lo escolte?

Tom soltó un grito.

Harry y Ginkly lo miraron, extrañados.

— Señor, ¿es un mal momento?

— No, Potter... regresa mañana, ¿bien?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Salió de la habitación, algo deprimido pero muy feliz de poder platicar a alguien sus fantasías.

El Lord, furioso, miró a Ginkly.

— _¡Nagini, tú desayuno!_

'

'

'

Snape sintió una larga mirada divertida del maestro de Defensa cuando bajaba las escaleras que daban al despacho del director. Apretó los puños. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarlo, y si algo iba a recibir ese tal Thomas Leddir (menudo nombre muggle y barato) sería una maldición de su varita, pero caminó tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio hacerlo.

Y aunque se hubiese ido caminado despacio, tampoco lo habría echo. En sus oídos todavía estaban retumbando las palabras coléricas del director. Nunca lo había encontrado tan alterado. No, no a él. Estaba irritado, furioso, y apenas lo dejó hablar. Ya sabía por qué era el único capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo Voldemort. Se imaginó a él mismo matando tanto a Voldemort como a Dumbledore con sus propias manos.

Tan fuerte que cuando Tom pasó a su lado frunció el ceño, teniendo la sensación que ése espía suyo le dirigía a él. Le hizo sonreír más, si es posible, pensando que era sólo ser "Thomas Leddir". De haber estado más atento y no tan sonriente...

"Me disgusta ese complejo tuyo de superhéroe ¿cuál es tú problema, Snape?"

El directo hacía años que no le decía por su apellido, que en sus labios, sonó como la peor de las sandeces. Y lo peor de todo, se revelaba contra a él... ¡él! Quizá... no... Dumbledore era la única persona que lo había tratado bien en aquellos veinte años, puesto que en colegio apenas le miraba a no ser en los castigos con los Merodeadores de amplitudes descomunales, pero era también el único que lo apoyaba en su totalidad, que lo hacía sentir bien. La única persona en que confiaba sin réplica alguna. La única que lo defendía.

Y ahora salía con eso de "¿Cuál es tú problema, Snape?"

¡Qué demonios!

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Pero hacia los demás, hacia él, el ingerido de Leddir y en especial hacia Dumbledore. Entró en un pasillo, mientras respiraba con agitación por el grandioso humor de ese día, encontrando a un pequeño Gryffindor de primero que pasaba por ahí por casualidad, al pedir permiso a la profesora McGonagall para salir al baño.

— ¡Setenta puntos menos, Gryffindor!

— ...!

— ¡Y serán veinte más si no se larga! —ladró.

El pobre niño patinó. Dedujo que ya debía de estar a tres pisos de distancia.

Escupió amargamente al suelo, sabiendo de que más tarde una furiosa Minerva McGonagall le reclamaría una explicación por traumatizar a una pobre criatura en sus primeros días. Eso y los setenta puntos perdidos sin razón, aprovechando los otros cuarenta en sus clases y antes o después de la cena.

Pateó la base de una de una armadura que estaba cerca, esta agitó los brazos y cayó precipitadamente, lloviendo sus partes por todos lados.

— Miau...

— Ahora no, estúpida gata —siseó en dirección a la señora Norris. Ésta bufó con violencia, pero no se atrevió a atacar al profesor. Sólo se erizó y salió en Filch. Cuando este llegó vio el yelmo de la armadura, moviéndose dramáticamente sobre el hueco para el cuello, muy triste. El profesor ya había entrado a su salón, clase de sexto entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Vio con asco, de soslayo en su entrada aun más dramática, a los Gryffindors. Ya estaba bastante arto con ellos. Tantos de ellos como Slytherin. Bola de patanes...

— ¡Profesor! —exclamó alguien desagradable cuando se sentó de mala gana en su silla— Potter y Weasley han...

— ¡Treinta puntos menos, Malfoy!

Toda la clase levantó la cabeza, escépticos. Draco, aun teniendo la mano alzada, balbuceó algunas palabras. Miró su mano y luego la empezó bajar, despacio, como si dudase qué hacer en esos momentos.

— ¡Próximo en hablar detención! —bramó. Mas de uno se abstuvo de respirar.

— Jajajaja —murmuró en voz baja Ron a Harry y Hermione—, apuesto que Dumbledore le dio un escarmiento a Snape ¡Yes! Miren ¡hasta está temblando!

— Para mi que de ira, Ron...

— Ssshhhh... cállense —dijo con algo de miedo Hermione, pensando que si le había quitado como si nada a Malfoy treinta puntos por articular cinco palabras, para ellos sería un castigo propio a la Pena Capital.

— ¡Es mi ídolo ese Leddir!

— Ron, Hermione tiene razón ¡cállate!

— Harry, no me calles.

— Ssshhhh...

— Hermione...

— Cállate...

— Pero...

— ¡Ron...!

— ¡POTTER!

Todo Hogwarts debió de ser capaz de escuchar el bramido. Harry se congeló, no queriendo mirar al frente, por que sabía que debía encontrar a una furia encarnecida que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era arrancarle a alguien la cabeza de un mordisco ¿quién mejor que a él?

— ¡Detención! Lo espero mañana en mi despacho.

— ¿Qué? —recordó su cita con Leddir— Mañana no...

— ¡Setenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! Más le vale que cierre la boca, Potter, o serán detenciones hasta el final del año escolar.

No contestó, pero maldijo con toda su alma a la persona despreciable que estaba frente a él.

'

'

'

Paralelamente a todos esos hechos, en lo que Snape llegaba aun pasillo y arremetía en un niño de primero toda su furia, Tom ya había tocado con educación la puerta, asomando su cabeza antes de entrar.

No se atrevió a sonreír o algo parecido, por respeto al hombre que estaba furioso y se calmaba con magistral actitud helada en su silla, clavando sus largas y gruesas uñas en el escritorio de cedro.

— Pasa, Tom —dijo con suavidad.

Tom Riddle miró por un instante al fénix se había erizado apenas asomó la puerta, o quizá antes, al mismo instante que le devolvía una mirada penetrante a los cuadros, que murmuraron entre sí cosas inteligibles, pero muy acaloradas. El Anciano les ignoró, aun así miró con curiosidad a su ave, que preparaba sus garras al más mínimo movimiento brusco para atacar.

— Me parece raro que otra vez Fawkes esté así. La primera tiene sentido: un desconocido, ¿pero y esta, Tom? Usted es maestro de Defensa ¿qué me dice de la actitud de Fawkes?

— Que no me quiere, Albus.

El aludido soltó una risita.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde Tom se sentó lo más alejado posible de la amenazadora ave. Esta chilló con brusquedad, moviéndose tan rápido sobre su percha que inconscientemente le empezaba a sacar espinas. Albus parpadeó, desconcentrado. Le intentó calmar, pero parecía tal alterada que casi le muerde la mano.

Fantástico.

Tom miraba con genuino miedo a que fuese descubierto. Era afirmativo. Los animales lo reconocían, tal vez eran engañados por su visión, pero los animales son seres súper sensoriales que por otros medios sabían _quién_ era él.

Una amenaza.

El enemigo.

Alguien que estaba sentado con pose tranquila frente a su más grande Némesis, enemigos mortales en una habitación intercambiando sus copas de vino traídos directamente de sus lados.

Uno se lo empinaba sin precaución. El otro sólo lo sostenía cerca de los labios, observando como gota por gota se introducían por la garganta.

Eso era lo que murmuraban los cuadros, tanto y tan bajo, cada vez que pasaba frente a uno. Una frase, la de los vinos y el cuarto compartido, de un lado la cama, suave, limpia, acolchonada, rodeadas por paredes altas de madera, y féretro.

Una Tumba Blanca.

— Me preocupa la relación entre usted y el profesor Snape —la voz tranquila de Dumbledore le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— A mi también, Albus —mintió, con un tono de voz que todo cree. El director frunció el ceño.

— Pues como fue esta mañana, ciertamente lo dudo.

— Fue defensa... verá, señor: yo soy alemán. Ya conoce a los alemanes. Siempre a la defensiva, recibiendo y dando golpes por todos lados... cada vez que nos agrieden, tenemos la mala costumbre de responder.

— Es muy malo eso, Tom.

— Lo sé, señor, muy irresponsable, pero fue el quién empezó.

— Hace un instante, el profesor Snape alegó que fue usted quién empezó. Tengo dos versiones ¿cuál es la suya, Tom?

Tom se calló. Poner en agresión a Snape era peligroso, y sin dura riesgoso, ya que era nuevo. Decidió declinar.

— Tiene razón, señor. Yo empecé la pelea —Dumbledore le vio sobre sus lentes de media luna—. Hice un comentario ofensivo a su persona, al contraatacarme verbalmente, le empujé y me tiró el puñetazo que todos vieron y fue ahí donde lo patee. Esa debe ser también la versión del señor Snape, si no, realmente no sabría qué más decir.

— Sí, esa es también al versión de él, sólo que conociéndolo, siempre, siempre exagera todo. Es un mal que tiene —dijo tras un silencio, al compararlas. Tom sonrió mientras no le miraba, y Fawkes se le lanzó a la cara.

Pegó un gritó tan alto que no dejó nada que envidiar al de Snape cuando bramó el apellido de Harry. Se hizo para atrás y se cayó con todo y sillón, tapándose la cara con sus brazos de la poderosas garras que y picotazos deliberados que hacían el sonido de pinzas a presión cada vez que se cerraban. Intentó alargar su mano al bolsillo de su túnica desgarrada para coger la varita, pero no pudo, y se volcó boca abajo al primer libramiento seguro, cuando Dumbledore detuvo a su ave cogiéndola por el cuello y vientre. Fawkes chilló si es más posible, pero no atacó a su amo, aunque si lo suficiente para liberarse y volar en círculos por todo el techo. Dumbledore ayudó a que se levantara. Tenía algunas cortadas pero nada permanente que Pomfrey no pudiese arreglar con algunos hechizos. Su ropa, por el contrario, estaba arruinada y traía todo el pelo despeinado.

— ¿Le duele el pecho? —preguntó preocupado, porque a los segundos de levantarlo dirigió su mano derecha apresando con fuerza una especie de colar con algo negro que no alcanzó a apreciar bien.

Tom sabía que NO debía de ver ESO. Se preguntaría por qué demonios alguien tendría ese artefacto impregnado de magia negra en su poder. Era el equitativo de que un niño de siete años sostuviese en su cabeza la Piedra Filosofal, en medio de la calle.

— No. Es el susto, siento que el corazón se me va a salir.

— Ve a la enfermería —dijo de forma paternal, mientras le dirigía una mirada al ave que asechaba desde arriba—. Ya está terminaba la visita. Sólo pido que no más peleas y platiques con el profesor Snape para que ya nunca vuelca ocurrir.

— Lo haré, Albus y... gracias por su confianza en mi.

Éste sonrió, asintiendo, cerrando su puerta tras de él. El fénix se postró en la silla del director, dándole una mirada tan penetrante que parpadeó. Volteó al cuadro de más cercano a él, el cual era de nada menos que Phineas Nigellus.

— Albus, no hagas pacto con el diablo. Su vino es el venenoso. Hazle caso al príncipe.

Dumbledore ciertamente no entendió aquello, pero no pudo escuchar la advertencia otra vez, ya que Phineas se volteo a su lado y cuchichearon de nuevo, para fingir al instante que dormían, a pesar de ser las 12 de la mañana.

'

'

'

— _¡Hola, Tommy! Cómo te sientes hoy?_

— Mmm...

— _Tommy, ya sabes que no hablo humano, pero lo tomaré como un gruñido ¡Tom, hora de levantarse! _

— Mmmm... ¡con una...! Cru... cru...

— _¿Crujiente, Cruposo, Cruce?_

— Cruuu... aaah... ci...

— _¡Crujiente! Ssssssssíiiii... ¡pan crujiente! Llamaré un elfo domestico ¡Tengo hambre! Ah! Y de una vez tu pan crujiente! Ahora... ¿cómo es que se llama a un elfo? No veo ningún timbre! Yo no hablo humano! Tommy, iré a la cocina, ¿qué quieres aparte de tu pan crujiente?_

Tom levantó la cabeza pesadamente.

— ¿Ahhh...?

— _¡Ya vengo, escalaré por la percha a la rejilla del techo! _—raptó por el piso perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Tom Riddle levantó con pereza la cabeza en dirección donde la reptil loca se había marchado. Articuló un "Ahh..." y se tumbó boca debajo de nuevo en la cama, tapándose con la sábana, aplastando su cabeza en la suave almohada. Maldición. Había perdido el sueño. Se hizo ovillo. Se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza, haciendo tum-tum. Se volteó y miró el techo gris oscuro de su habitación. Tum-tum. Sus ojos se sentían cansados, irritados, pero no tenía sueño, y si los volvía a cerrar sólo de producían escozor. Tum-tum. Tenía los síntomas de una resaca, y no había bebido nada desde su llegada. Tum-tum. Se cogió con dolor el estómago. Tum-tum. Algo le pasaba, algo no normal; debía de tener ese libro cuando antes. Tum-tum. Ayer, sábado, fue fatal: Harry no se presentó por culpa de Snape, y había sido tal derroche que también estaría ese domingo, y la reunión... ¡huy! Sintió una arcada. Corrió al baño. Tum-tum. Cayó de rodillas frente al retrete. Tum-tum. Vomitó su escasa cena, bilis y con horror de su dolorosa mente de si era verdad o no, sangre. Tum-tum. Se recargó en la pared, pálido como el mármol, de un desagradable color lechoso. Tum-tum. Un estruendo se escuchó en su despacho.

Se mojó la cara, notando que estaba caliente. Tenía fiebre, o al menos eso parecía. Pero su mente le decía que algo estaba mal. Muy mal, y la respuesta estaba en ese libro.

Se maldijo. Lo pidió hace dos días ¿por qué no había llegado? Ni siquiera en el diario El Profeta salía nada sobre ataques de mortífagos. Hoy debería de decir algo. Tenía qué... ya serian tres días si no. Algo no marchaba bien.

Nagini se sobó el golpe. La percha tenía una pata suelta y se había caído cuando por fin había quitado la rejilla y se apresuraba por el ducto de ventilación. Vio a su joven (en apariencia) amo recargado a un lado de la puerta, mirándola como perdido, algo extremadamente extraño para cualquier otro, pero común si se estaba sólo con su serpiente. Realmente la apreciaba aunque nunca lo había dicho.

Total, ella tenía encima parte de la alma de él. Estaba muy identificado.

— _¡Hola, Tom! _—saludó mientras intentaba esconder la percha detrás del sofá, muy inocente—_ ¿alguien te ha dicho de que ves bien así en ropa de dormir? _

— _Yo no uso ropa de dormir. _

— _¿Entonces cómo llamas lo que usas? _

— _Harapos._

— _¿Sabes de que eres raro? _—le preguntó, con tono de reproche.

— _Y ahí va la pregunta del millón _—bufó, mientras se devolvía al cuarto.

— _Jum, con estos amos, ¿para qué quieres sirvientes?_ —dijo sarcástica, viendo si podía reparar la percha.

— Te escuché.

— Sssssssssss.

Se terminó de cambiar, luego de una ducha fría. Se colgó la piedra negra en el cuello, oculta debajo de sus ropas. Agarró su varita. Tal vez hoy en el desayuno llegase el libro o al menos un anuncio de su interés en el periódico amarillento.

Nada. Con desgana, lo arrojó a un lado. El diminuto ese chillón, no recordaba el nombre, lo cogió.

— Pero sí sólo viste los titulares, si buscas algo debes abrirlo, Tom.

— Lo que yo busco tendría que ir en la primera página. Te lo aseguro...

— ¿Saben algo? —la bola de grasa de la casa idiota habló en alto, audible para todos los profesores— hoy he hecho un descubrimiento asombroso en mi invernadero.

— ¿Hongos venenosos? —soltó inconscientemente Tom.

— Algo bueno, quise decir. Bien, como sea, sí, son hongos, pero no, no son venenosos.

— ¿Y si se comen crudos? —volvió a articular con desgana, apoyando su aburrido aspecto sobre una mano.

— ... ¿Cómo sabes eso? A nadie se lo he dicho...

¡Estúpida legeremancia innata! A veces era confuso. Era como si escuchara cosas de forma muy sutil cuando no prestaba atención, con la voz respectiva de la persona que lo pensaba. Había escuchado un susurro "Esos hongos Cantal harán maravillas para Pomfrey, se lo voy a decir...".

— Pero... sí me lo dijiste...

— No, no recuerdo —dudó.

— ¡Sí! Murmuraste algo sobre "Hongos Cantal" cuando entrabas al comedor, yo detrás de ti... bueno, no me lo dijiste directamente, pero sí lo dijiste.

— No lo recuerdo... ¿en serio?

— Te lo juro.

— Bien, tal vez debí de hacerlo... —ya no habló el resto del desayuno, por miedo a que no se acordara si lo había dicho o no. Severus miró mal toda la escena, desconfiado.

Para empezar, Leddir había entrado antes que Sprout, pero estaba tan callado que nadie se dio cuenta, pues se agachó para agujetarse un zapato, sin embargo, el escuchó perfectamente una arcada. Cuando se irguió otra vez, se hizo el desentendido. Aprovechó de que ese cretino se volteara para recoger el diario. Había bilis ahí. Y ahora con aquél detalle que nadie notó, sacó la siguiente deducción:

Él era un legeremántico.

Pero ni siquiera habló, apenas abriendo la boca a su escaso y monótono desayuno de pan tostado con mermelada y algo de café negro. Odiaba la carne, era vegetariano. Y sólo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario. Hubo un ululeo de lechuzas que bajaban como cascada desde los grandes ventanales abiertos en par en par, y formó una mueca.

Pero cuando una lechuza carmesí se detuvo justo enfrente de él la miró como quién lo haría un niño travieso con el primer encuentro con una serpiente.

Interesante...

Cogió la carta que le estiraban y la guardó en su túnica, arrojándole una esquina de su pan al ave hambrienta. Lo degulló y se fue inmediatamente de ahí.

Tom frunció el ceño, como todos, pero más pronunciado que ninguno. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades más amplias? Que ese ermitaño recibiese correo o que uno de sus sirvientes no le trajese NADA?

— Severus —dijo Dumbledore, llenó de curiosidad— ¿De quién es la carta?

— No sé —informó secamente, queriendo dar fin a la conversación.

— ¡Ábrela entonces! —dijo con aquél tono feliz tan irritante.

— Después, director.

— No seas malo... ¿no te da curiosidad?

— Sí —cooperó Minerva también. Seguía enojada por aquellos 120 puntos que perdió sin razón hace dos días—. Qué tu recibieras algo es trascendental ¿de quién es?

— ¡No les importa! —siseó, mirando con odio a los dos, lo cual, sorprendió al director. Se levantó y salió con paso lento de ahí.

— Qué genio... —murmuró el director todavía extrañado, ¿Severus mirándole con odio...? A _ÉL_? Ya investigaría después por qué. Por el momento centró toda su atención a Tom, el cual, luego de ver que la lluvia de lechuzas disminuía desparramándose sólo sobre los alumnos, suspiró cansado, estrellando su frente sobre la mesa.

¡Voy... a matar... a Bulltrone!

Cuando de repente resonó un grito, proveniente de las lechuzas. Varias soltaron sus paquetes de libros, revistas, cartas o ingredientes de pociones por accidente sobre los niños más desafortunados. Se hizo silencio en el salón, comenzando al instante varios gritos de horror y espanto. Tom gruñó. Ni en su delirio podía estar en paz. Ya iba a gritar un "¡Cállense, estúpidos!" cuando algo grande, muy grande, y pesado y rápido aterrizó justo frente a su cabeza acostada, que la mesa dio un rebote como si Hagrid hubiera brincado en ella. Con algo de desconcentración, levantó quietamente la cabeza.

Un enorme buitre adulto estaba ahí plantado, luciendo sus largas alas abiertas en par en par como si fuese de que todas la miradas estaba sobre él. De ancho, era mínimo tres metros de plumas negras como el ébano, luciendo en largo 130. Su pelona cabeza la mantenía alzada frente a su amo, como si sonriese, de un color rosa violoncelo líquido. El augurio hizo una reverencia al hombre que tenía la boca desencajada, perdiendo el último tinte de color (y de vida) al ver que de su cuello colgaba su collar característico, grabados las letras "L.V." Se hizo silencio. Riddle estaba que no respiraba. Albus se le quedó mirando, escéptico, al igual que todo, todo, todo el salón entero. Miró dirección a sus pies. Tenía entre sus garras una gran caja de cedro con terminaciones de hierro forjado, con una cerradura cerrada mágicamente. Adentró estaba el libro, le decía la parte aun viva de su cerebro.

El buitre ladeó la cabeza, ¿acaso no iba a decirle "Ya es todo, Ripper, lárgate"? Y por qué no agarraba su paquete? No se atrevió ni a tocarlo, no vaya que saque su varita...

Pero aunque se veía muy, muy diferente, sabía el buitre que él era SU amo.

— Profesor Leddir —empezó Dumbledore en el incómodo silencio—, ¿puede explicar qué es eso?

— Es de... ¡Es de mi hermano! Leddir... Leddir, Volgüez! —anunció, mirando a la ave, la cual volvió a ladear la cabeza ¡No era propiedad de ningún Volgüez Leddir!

— Ehm... verán... —¡Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar!— mi hermano vive al otro del canal de la Mancha, y tiene a un buitre como máscota cuando un viajero, amigo de él, regresó de la costa ibérica. Era un huevecito... lo entrenó como lechuza por el extremoso clima cuando se comunicaba con su novia la cual hizo viaje a Holanda ¡Eso es! —exclamó sonriente— y como seria una tortura mandar de aquí hasta Berlín una lechuza, dejó que Philips —apunta al ave— me trajese correo familiar, y seguramente algún otro amigo.

— Philips —repite el semi gigante. Ripper se herizó.

— Sí, _Hagrid_.

— Qué... encantadora mascota... es como el cuervo de Severus... —la anciana leona tembló, ligeramente.

— Parece feliz... —comentó Dumbledore cuando Philips metió su pelona cabeza en el plato de enano chillón, devorando a pedazos un gran filete. El enano chillón lanzó un gritito y desapareció.

— Sí, es muy bonita... ¿qué me traes, querido? —el ave se le quedó mirando, incrédula "¿Querido?"... ¡Querido! Acaso... ¿ése era su amo? sólo estiró dejó la cja justo en frente. Leddir rápidamente la cogió, y para no levantar sospechas, se comió el resto de su plato en medio del silencio sepulcral. Se levantó, produciendo un penetrante chillido por la fricción de la madera contra el lustroso piso de piedra y caminó a zancadas con la caja entre las manos, tarareando una cancioncita. Ripper chilló, extendió sus enormes alas golpeando en el proceso a la bola de grasa de la casa idiota y voló sobre su amo. Este estaba tan pálido que dio una sensación de estar moribundo, y allá arriba el augurio de muerte lo seguía.

— ¡Yo le percibo un buen futuro! —la voz de la profesora Trewlandey fue lo único que se escuchó los segundos siguientes.

Tom le lanzó una mirada al buitre cuando se encontraban ya en las mazmorras, lejos de todos y todas. Suerte que Snape se había ido. En más de una ocasión había visto a su imponente mensajera cuando se aferraba a una falfeizar. Aunque no estaba muy preocupado de que ahora la viese, la verdad. Su atención estaba sobre la cama. Ripper se postró en una percha que estaba cerca de la puerta, como si alguien al fin la hubiese puesto toscamente. Apenas puso su peso a la percha se le cayó la pata, otra vez, y fue al dar al suelo.

— ¡SSSSSSSSSS!

— ¡AARKKK!

— ¡Silencio!

Las dos mascotas se encogieron. Riddle mandó un hechizo a la percha, y se armó de nuevo. Se tumbó en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio. Abrió la caja.

Adentro estaba un viejo, gruesa y gran libro color azabache con varias inscripciones acabadas que parecía ser oro. Arriba de esta, una gran carta grande y de más fino pergamino, sellada con cera y enrolada de un listón color roja sangre. Le miró curioso. Alargó su mano más no tenía nombre, pero era obvio de quién era.

Se acomodó mejor, y la abrió, dispuesto a leer.

'

'

'

I know, I know... ¡no tienen que prenderme fuego, en serio! Ya estoy acá luego de... ehm... quién sabe... pero más de un mes, se lo aceguro...

¡Estoy decidida a terminar la historia! Ya tengo resolución y algo más de madurez y admito que a mi me encanta! Pronto el siguiente cap, que lo estoy empezando (puras ideas).

Luego diré el detalle de Hedwig. Ok, de una vez, pero también lo pongo más tarde a sí que de una vez, pero mejor ustedes deduzcan: Acá es visible frente a TODO el colegio que el avesón del buitre lo toman como "De Berlín a Hogwarts. Para una lechuza imposible o muy peligroso". Si Hedwig regresó con Harry al día siguiente de entregar el mensaje de Voldemort ¿cómo es posible el fenómeno? xD ¿qué comentaría Hermione en ese caso? (yo ya tengo, lo juro, pero quiero que tomen en cuanta el detalle).

Ojalá les haya gustado y lo consideren 'aceptable' luego de larga espera xD (Dios, sueno patética) pero intenté hacerlo largo y buen ¡Díganle un _Hola_ a Ripper! Por favor pongan en el review si debe ser la siguiente mascota de Voldemort, aunque a mi me gustó, deseo por su bien que se quede ¡y qué espero! Mejor contesto los reviews... Nagini me mata...

'

'

'

**Sacralo.** Si en la anterior tardé un "poquito"... ojalá sigas leyendo el fic polvoriento este (quita una telaraña) estaba algo traumada mientras escribía la disculpa, y sorry por la confusión de sexo ¡suele pasar! Y gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Miranda Evans.** Jeje, sorry! Vi que tu review lo escribiste hace un uff! Ojalá lo vuelvas a leer ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Nariko Chan1.** ¡Jajajaja! Me reí al leer tu review. Yo siempre e visto a Voldemort carismático, es de mis favoritos de la saga ¡es muy lindo! Y todo, y puede decirse que aborrece a Snape (y dudo mucho que aprecie a alguien, ciertamente), pero aprovechó el momento x) jajaja, yo también quiero ver a Severus cubierto de... bueno de 'eso', aunque pobre, pero di modo ¡así es su vida...!

¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Antiope Black.** ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Ithae.** ¡Me siento culpable! Sorry! Ya estoy volviéndolo a revivir! Ojalá lo leas también! Y bueno, no te culpo, jejeje! Y grax por el cumplido x) me halagas. Qué bueno que aprecies cómo pongo a Tom ya que está algo diferente, y ojalá le respete (pero obvio es que no lo respetan) ¡Haz una vuelta por aquí y gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Layla Kyoyama.** Yey! De nada ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Safrie.** Seh... menos mal que aun la sigo... ejem, digo, quiero decir ¡Gracias!

En realidad Sevie no tiene la culpa, casi casi ya está tachado de loco cuando dice cosas... no tan "COMUNES" para él. Ejemplo ¿quién lo peló sobre el asunto del primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, QUINTO y quién lo peló siquiera en el SEXTO? Nadie! Nadieee! Y claro que es irritable y todo en extremo con Tom, pero piensan que es por no tener el puesto de Defensa. Tom es querido, algunos son seguidores y tiene cautivados a los profes y al mismo dire! Piensan que es envidia o algo así, en espacial por el repentino trato especial que tiene el Viejo Sentimentalista hacia _Leddir_.

Y sí, actualicé _pronto_...

_¿Por qué todos los reviews dicen eso? (berrinche en un estado de delirio) Buaaaaa! _

'

'

'

**NieA.** Harigato! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la pelea de Tom/Severus y que te encante Nagini (yo la veo un amor!) Y no, para desgracia de Leddir aun no puede matar a Harry ¡El fic sería muy corto, jejeje! Aunque eso me haya puesto en el mayor-punto-de-su-lista-negra.

No me dejaré matar (otra vez) así que toy todavía acá! Ojalá te guste este cap ¡Y Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Leuke Selene.** ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Florence Rose.** Wow! Muchos reviews juntos, y se nota que te gustó el fic. Je, proeza hace uno cuando logra hacer que una persona le guste un personaje o al menos lo vea de una manera muy diferente, como el que te agrade una serpiente o Tom Riddle ¡Estoy profundamente halagada por eso! Gracias por decirlo. Pues, lo de la revista de pulgas, sinceramente no tiene mucho sentido, pero ocupaba que Lupin se fuese a Gales por que si no iba ser el profe de Defensa. Pensó en todo el muy ca... nijo!

We! Tom es lindo (pero Tom-Tommy papá y Tom-Tommy hijo), según en el Príncipe Meztizo, Tom Riddle heredó toda la belleza del padre, que era un gran y hermoso joven, ya que la madre fea. Por eso, digo, Tom TIENE que ser alguien bonito ¡y lo es...! me fascina ese tipo! (Como Tom-Tommy-Voldemort).

Sí, grax por el cumplido sobre la clase de Snape. Es mi favorito de TODA la saga ¡Número 1! First 4ever! Quería ponerlo como lo haría, haciendo cliché de cómo sale en el primer libro (puras referencias...), y de la clase de Tom... ¡Gracias! Aunque espero poner otras clases, ya que al fin y acabo, sí sabe enseñar.

Me siento culpable... XD tardé un poco!

'

'

'

**Wlrine.** ¡Jajajajajajaja! Tom te habría golpeado por reclamarle sobre beber pociones sin tomar en cuenta los efectos secundarios! Pero está muy ocupado haciendo retortijones en la cama para hacerlo, y es un placer verlo así! Lindo! (toma compostura... sin mucho éxito) ¡En fin! Tom sí quiere mucho a Nagini (a su manera) ya que de no ser así ni siquiera le trasmitiría parte de su alma a ella (no diré mucho más por si no has leído el Príncipe Mestizo) pero el chiste es que sí la quiere xD y sólo cuando está solo con ella, le mira así. Me parece tierna, como una niña, es inocencia de animal... pero es peligrosa, por supuesto, por su instinto.

Pobre Snapey... da algo de pena ¡pero claro que va a atacar! O al menos a su manera por ahora (recuerda que aun recuerdo eso se la broma, tal vez antes o después decida actuar... o cuando nadie le vea)... sólo que sería una sentencia de muerte si se atreve a acercársele a su _Amo_ mientras le tira un hechizo... hay que rezarle...

'

'

'

**Liuny.** Pos yo te doy permiso... pero ahí decidirás tú la resolución, ojalá te guste, jejeje ¡Y gracias por el review!

'

'

'

Okey... no me maten y dejen review! Realmente ocupo subir el ánimo... ¡y ojalá les haya gustado el cap vienos/nuevos lectores! El próximo en proceso.


	8. Capítulo VIII

'

'

'

'

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Y también, la idea original del fic le pertenece a NieA-29. Es mi propia versión de su fic "Nueva Identidad" Tengo permiso y sabré utilizarlo.

Nota de la autora:

Todo lo que este en cursiva (ejemplo: — _¡Hola!_) está hablado en Parsel.

También, contiene SPOILERS del HBP. Quién avisa no es traidor, están a su riesgo.

Sin más que agregar, ¡Qué empiece la función! Y si quieren que continúe con la historia ¡Envíenme Reviews! Pues la peor crítica de un autor de Fanfics, es que no haya crítica.

BETA: Liuny.

'

'

'

Cap. VIII

'

'

'

_Estimado Señor,_

_Hacemos referencia en esta carta esmeradamente escrita, concisa y para su gozo, ilustrativa, nuestras más sinceras opiniones, teniendo así, para bien de usted, que entienda lo mucho que es apreciado por todos sus lacayos. Señor, somos sus adeptos. Sus servidores. Admiradores y creyentes, resintiendo en estos momentos la ausencia de sus magnificencias para guiarnos en el camino. _

_Ha sido toda una ventura en nuestras vidas, ya que estamos en un grado ligeramente independiente, y añoramos estar algún día, no muy lejano, reunirnos con nuestra figura. Sus regaños, castigos y enojos son culpa nuestra, por lo tanto hemos cambiado. _

_Estaremos con usted más pronto de lo que imagine, con cámara en mano para el momento, ya que se ha enviado el paquete por vía confiable. No imagina nuestras caras cuando, con pluma y pergamino, se lo dimos al ave, sonrientes de que se acuerde de nosotros. _

_Estaremos pronto con usted, en el esperado Día D._

_Atentamente..._

_Nosotros._

La primera reacción del hombre, quizá fue que la releyera, o quizá fue que la rompiera, arrojando pedazo por pedazo a la ardiente ardiente chimenea la carta, quedando consternado hasta el más lejano rincón de su mente, con aire pensativo, a lo largo de su sillón. Sin embargo, se quedó la carta en sus manos, impasible, ignorando por completo a una gran ave que le clavaba sus negros ojos en él desde el brazo de la cómoda, como si así intentase descifrar cual era el pensamiento de su amo, porque estaba callado y más serio que de costumbre.

Frunció el ceño.

No reconocía la letra. Y tampoco el mensaje oculto en ella, porque el escritor o escritores le redactaron de tal manera, fino y formal, que simplemente no podía ser identificado. Releyó. En las mismas, pensó. Tal vez sea una broma. Tal vez alguien le quería tomar el pelo.

Severus Snape la dobló, ignorando el sello en la cara del sobre, más de adorno cómico que función útil, realmente. Gruñó. Menudo chiste, ¿Quién podría ser el remitente?

Acarició el cuervo que gorgojeó débilmente, intentando atrapar entre su pico la esquina del pergamino.

— Es imposible rastrear de dónde viene —le dijo, haciendo que la curiosa ave le mirara, interrogante— pero qué dices, tenemos admiradores. Lo cual es preocupante.

— ¡Confuso! —articuló el cuervo, moviendo las alas, como si entendiera.

— Sí, siempre das en el clavo...

Lo cual es patético. Aventó con brusquedad la carta encima de los libros de la estantería sobre la chimenea. Suficiente, no estaría de detective buscando quién demonios podrían ser esas gentes. Ya tenía mucho que pensar sobre mala hierva, como Leddir o Dumbledore. Más que suficiente. Toc toc toc, sonó la puerta. Quién. Soy Albus, Severus, ¿Estás disponible para una visita casual? No lo estoy, iba a contestar, pero él era el director, el sujeto que tenía la última palabra en el colegio. Él, el sujeto que le desechó, a la primera plática superficial con el maestro nuevo, que dudaba seriamente estuviese más cuerdo el anciano.

El director esperó unos segundos. Toc toc toc. Medio minuto. Toc toc toc. Otro medio minuto. Toc toc toc. Levantó la huesuda mano, con el fin de dar los siguientes tocs tocs, cuando la puerta se entreabrió. ¿Estás ocupado? —Dirigió un énfasis al mencionar ocupado— porque hoy es sábado.

— ¿Qué deseas, Albus? —dijo Snape.

— Pues quería invitarte una tacita de té en mi despacho —dijo Dumbledore, con la sonrisa amable en sus ojos.

— Estoy ocupado.

— Ya sé que lo está, pero cuando se desocupase me gustaría verlo en mi despacho. A menos, claro —se adelantó a decir, poniendo una mano en la puerta que se estaba a punto de cerrar— fuese rápido en su sala.

Si Severus puso alguna resistencia o no, Dumbledore no lo notó al empujar con suavidad la entrada, cerrándola de igual manera. Su maestro de pociones se dirigió frente al escritorio, mirándolo frío, cruzado de brazos.

No, lo que vi en el comedor no fue mi imaginación. Está siendo frío conmigo.

— ¿Quieres té, pastel o algo de comer? —invitó el anciano, una vez sentado.

Snape embozó una sonrisa. Puso el tobillo izquierdo sobre la rodilla derecha.

— Usted me invita, a pesar de estar en mi despacho —murmuró.

— Te invitaría algún dulce de limón pero sé que no te gustan... ¡Mira! —sonrió, cuando el cuervo se posó con elegancia a un lado de su amo—, Munin está muy amable hoy, ¿cómo estás, Munin?

— ¡Anciano!

— ¡Tan sincero como siempre!

— Cómo diga, Albus.

— Severus —luego de unos momentos, Albus se hizo para delante, más serio— ¿qué es lo que tienes? Por lo general, eres frío con todos pero, te he sentido diferente últimamente, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada, director.

— Severus... —musitó como reproche—, ya sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, nunca te haría daño, lo sabes bien, si algo te molesta, lo que sea, dímelo.

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, director.

— ¿Severus? —le miró a los ojos, estudiándolos... Percibió que Snape bloqueaba su mente. Oclumancia.

— Director —se levantó gravemente, sin parpadear, de un tono silbante, capaz de congelar a cualquier alumno—, si viene a sermonearme con esos actos moralistas le agradezco que sea luego, tengo trabajo como, no sé, calificar trabajos, o salir a Hogmeade a conseguir algunos ingredientes.

— ¡Severus! —exclamó el director, sorprendido. Quizá su mente esté bloqueada, deducible, pero al tirarse el fugaz comentario aventó a propósito cierto tono, capaces de crear un eslabón. Dijo sin preámbulos, acertando en su pensamiento—. Tu actitud es por reprimirle ayer para que dejase a Tom en paz, ¿No es cierto? —Silencio— ¡Severus, por Merlín! No puedes pensar en serio. Te creía más grande para entrar en tales berrinches.

— Que sea así o no, no es su problema, señor director.

— ¡Es ridículo! —Se levantó de golpe, empezando a irritarse—, ya le dije que Tom es nuevo y raro por sus costumbres, pero sin duda es buen maestro, acaso... ¿no pueden hacer las paces y ya?

— ¡Confía ciegamente en él, y tiene menos de un mes! —reclamó Snape.

— ¡Y qué! Hice lo mismo contigo, Snape ¡A pesar de ser un mortífago!

No era de él la voz, sino un desconocido cuyas palabras impredecibles le sobresaltaban. Un desconocido imprudente que ignoraba la urgencia del silencio en esos temas. Severus debió de intuir algo de eso, pues lo miró sorprendido, impactado de aquella agresión tan ajena del anciano, que sentía sus músculos paralizados, en un punto perdido del terror o la angustia.

— Señor, le pido que regrese después. Estoy ocupado.

El desconocido dio un paso al frente, obligándose a doblegar la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada, o ánimos para aquello. Se retiró de forma silenciosa, seriamente pasmado por la reacción del hombre frío y hostil que había rendido todo el peso en su sillón. Sintió a cada segundo la mirada del hombre por la espalda. Dio un leve adiós.

Dumbledore suspiró, similar a las personas que retén la respiración. Al cavo, concluyó, de que algo no salía bien. Quizá algo se le había pasado en aquello, se dijo mientras reflexionaba a pasos lentos por los obscuros y laberínticos calabozos. El eslabón donde todo se empezó a deteriorar la tranquilidad acostumbrada que poseía la escuela.

Y si hablo de deteriorar, murmuró en voz alta, sería entre Severus y yo. Experimentaba ahora un odio similar a los años de estudiante. Cayó en cuenta que jamás lo observaba a él directamente, ya que su mirada estaba sobre el joven Potter, como un artículo más alrededor de las grandes listas que rodeaban a sus cuatro estudiantes favoritos. De ahí debieron de empezar los problemas. Está mal de la cabeza, dice una canción. Ya nada es diversión.

El curioso ruido de hechizo golpeando una puerta a pocos tramos de distancia lo sorprendió. Dobló un pasillo, para ver a Tom cómo empujaba la entrada hacia delante, haciendo un hechizo iluminador ya adentro.

— Hola, Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?

Si se asustó, dando un salto, lo ocultó magistralmente.

— ¡Ah... Albus, qué agradable verte!

— Igual digo, Tom, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es acaso el lugar de reserva de ingredientes de pociones? —preguntó inocente, manos en la espalda, amable sonrisa.

— Sí. De la cual, sólo Severus tiene permiso de entrar o dejar pasar —contestó, sin inmutarse—. ¿Le preguntaste acaso si podrías coger algo?

— Pensaba que como soy maestro de Defensa, tenía derecho de coger reservas para la clase de tercero de Hufflepuff ¡ya sabes! El truco ese de "¿Quién es más rápido en hacer explotar esta cosa?".

Albus soltó una sonrisa a la elocuencia del chiste, pues Tom había soltado una risilla mientras movía las manos, como si de un comediante se tratase. Aún así, Albus dijo que estaba mal, podría enojarse si se entera.

— Un poco más, un poco menos —Riddle ladeó la cabeza, separándose discretamente de un pulpo vivo gigante en una pecera, que amenazaba a tirársele encima—, siempre está igual, no hay problema.

— Tom...

— De acuerdo, a la siguiente lo hago, pero por favor ¡sólo esta vez libre! Me quiero ahorrar problemas, no tolero al hombre. No le digas que cogeré unas vísceras de conejo y alguna que otra parte de murciélagos, ni siquiera lo notará.

Aw, qué tierno se veía haciendo ese puchero, dijo el anciano enternecido. Está bien, yo no seré que se lo diga, pero a la siguiente, pídeselo. Leddir asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo, no le quitó la vista. Albus frunció el ceño.

— ¿También busca algo señor o...? —empezó Tom, al ver que el anciano sentimentalista no se movía. De repente reaccionó.

— ¡Oh, no, nada...! Bueno, iré a mi oficina o un paseo por el lago, hace buen día y tengo libre. Por si quieres platicar, Tom, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Se dio media vuelta, en lo que Leddir sonreía —increíble actor—, y apenas cruzó y cerró la puerta, la sonrisa de esfumó como si en esa cara jamás hubiese conocido la palabra nunca. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo anular levantado. Volteó alrededor, a buscar lo suyo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a aquellos desagradables desperdicios que le ahorraron las ganas de vomitar, aguantando una levísima arcada. Se alejó un tanto del pulpo, lanzando un hechizo que cerraba herméticamente el techo de la pecera, por si las dudas, y algunos más a otras bestias e insectos en contenedores trasparentes, haciendo una mueca. Perfecto. Debió de traer a esa serpiente loca, o al avesón para que le quitaran de muchos problemas, pero su atención estaba concentrada en las estanterías ocultas y cajones bajo hechizos y candados puestos por el maestro de pociones, en los rincones más apartados de la puerta. Aquella carta de Bulltone era una completa sandez, sin embargo, las fichas que el apunto, examinando el libro, le dejó inquieto, buscando en las páginas que hacía señalado, páginas que estaban pegadas por los años o con maldiciones poderosas, pero no muy complicadas para expertos.

Su mal, en términos simples, según el resumen ligeramente exacto, ya que, por supuesto, nada tenía sentido, o al menos no mucho para todos en realidad, era un estado de alergia a las toxinas combinadas entre si sobre su piel, que con el paso del tiempo se va asimilando cada vez más y más a la piel, y mientras más tiempo dure, más tiempo tarda uno en quitarse la apariencia, así que por ese lado estaba aliviado de que ningún momento a otro entrará al baño de hombres del segundo piso como Tom Riddle y saldrá de ahí, chiflando, como el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

La página número 756 decía, en una borrosa esquina _"... el precio es algo más caro que el dinero, o la simple avaricia de sangre. Quita la energía, volviéndolo débil, peligroso para seres inferiores, alteraciones en su estado de salud..."_ luego, página rota.

Perfecto.

Ahora buscaba _algo_, que le devolviese la energía. Página 367 _"Afinaciones de Vida"._

Carne de unicornio. Pelo de veela. Sangre de Sirena. Escamas de Dragón del Norte, agua purificada de la cima de una montaña, nervio de vampiro...

Cosas normales, que con esperanza estarían en ese cuchitril.

Momento... acá había algo... nada de lo que buscaba, por supuesto, pero algo al fin. Era un antiquísimo cuaderno sin pastas y varias hojas arracadas, aplastadas entre el montón, sin orden. Le abrió. Conservaba la caligrafía de Snape. Curioso... muy curioso.

Le golpeó, levantando una nube de polvo. Estornudó. Mierda.

Cuando fue capaz de observar algo, agitó el aire con la mano, y deslumbró una imagen borrascosa y confusa, negra, en una hoja abierta a la suerte. Ladeó la cabeza, acercando la varita al cuaderno para distinguirla. Era como una mujer, en una pose imposible, tocando con la parte trasera de la mollera un punto más bajo que los muslos, también por la parte de atrás. Imposible. Eso no es posible a menos que te mueras al instante por partirte la columna en dos, pero la expresión de la mujer estaba sonriente, como si disfrutase esa postura...

¡Snape es un enfermo...!

Pero arriba, decía, con letra fina —no tanto como la de él— y muy pequeña —ahí, sí, tal vez—, que decía _"Doblatus Invertal-nvbl. Doblar los huesos a 360° sin fractura."_ Siguiéndola una amplia hipótesis, números y movimientos dibujados de la forma de mover la varita. Experimental. 100. Resultados No.1: Miembros extremadamente flexibles. Resultados No.2: Correr sin hacer ruido y embutirse en túneles. Resultado No.3: Black y Pettigrew estancados majestuosamente dentro de los engranajes del reloj de la torre astronómica.

Snape es un enfermo...

Pero no dejó el libro. Dobló un par de páginas más, quebradizas y resecas. El dibujo de una gallina que se trasformaba (dibujó también de la trasformación), en un auténtico y peligroso Troll. Sin chiste, aunque levantó una ceja al leer la leyenda _"McGonagall no sabe nada. Es posible trasformar aves y bichos en criaturas míticas y peligrosas, casi auténticas. Perra". _

Siguiente página... una persona gritando de dolor, con estelas fugaces hechas de tinta, parecidas a cuchillas, que desgarraban al enemigo. Le llamó particularmente la atención.

"_He creado una maldición poderosa, que muy pocas personas son capaces de utilizar, aun más difícil y hermosa que el Avada Kedravra. Desangra al enemigo, lo noquea, lo tortura, con un "Hechizo Sentimental" (así le he inventado), que uno tiene que tener alma artística (musical, en este caso) para que funcione. Contra hechizo, algo parecido a una entonación en DO, SOL o FA. Sectusempra. Vbl-nvbl" _

Parpadeó ¡Ése maldito hechizo no se lo sabía! Lo releyó otra vez, hojeando las páginas, hasta el inicio, con súbito interés. Era un libro clandestino de hechizos creados por Snape. El muy bastardo debió de ponerlo al tanto de sus trabajos... como sea. Estaba roto y desvencijado, tanto que hasta el "Este libro es propiedad del Prín... Prín..." en una esquina de la primera hoja estaba quemado, roto, corrosivo. Terrible estado. Pero aun así lo guardó en un bolsillo. Ya lo observaría más tarde.

Buscó por todos lados los ingredientes. Y como en todas las cajas, no había ningún inicio de tener esas cosas en la gaveta. Lanzó un bramido, pateando el primer objeto cercano. No tenía nada ese cretino pelo grasiento. Aunque no se sorprendió mucho de aquello. Parece que tendría que pedirlos a su guarida, donde los mortífagos, _sus_ mortífagos, se harían la tarea de buscarlos, quieran o no. Pero eran muy raros y grandes, en especial la carne de unicornio, y ni siquiera él se imaginaba la caras de todos los del comedor cuando Ripper, su buitre, se los tirase sobre su plato.

Primero muerto Potter.

Tendría que empezar a comer esa asquerosa receta de los elfos domésticos. Le daba asco. Le dio asco. Pero si no quería caer desmayado o vomitar debajo de la mesa como la otra vez...

Santo cielo. Se imaginó regurgitando su comida en un baño, tal cual como una adolescente.

Se sintió mal. Le aventó un _crucio_ al pulpo que había logrado salir de la pecera, y lo metió a uno con hurones. Ahí que ellos se matasen.

'

'

'

Son esa clase de días, cuando desea Voldemort no habérsele dado la regla "no matar al primero quien te hable".

Porque de no ser así, ya para estas horas uno ya debería de extrañarse de que más o menos de la mitad del colegio hubiesen desaparecido. Habiendo acabado la cena, que no fue, pasó cerca de los campos, que no salió, y terminó en la librería, que no entró, notando que varias niñas, algunas maestras y hasta varios niños le seguían muy a la distancia con risitas y caras risueñas, como si así voltease les saludara e invitarlos a la cama.

Los perdió al doblar un pasillo que sabía que había en el séptimo piso, que terminaba, como de caracol, descendiendo directo hasta la entrada de las cocinas. Je, era tan oculto que no debía de aparecer en el Mapa del Merodeador —suponiendo que supiese.

Brincó de una pequeña compuerta oculta a la vista tras una viga, doblándose un poco con el impacto a tierra firme. Volteó alrededor. Esas eran tres horas libres de obstinaciones por personas extrañas. De haber sido afuera del colegio, o de no existir un molesto Dumbledork a esas horas en su oficina ya descubrirían por qué es El-quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Su estómago estaba vacío desde la escasa cucharada con clara de huevo semi cocido de la mañana. Sentía sus jugos gástricos revolverse con agitación en la bolsa encogida, quemándole al elevarse como el mercurio de un termómetro entre el esófago.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la estatua de una bruja con una cesta amplia de comida. Con un dedo, dio ligeras cosquillas a una pera, y se hizo aun lado, mostrando un pequeño y corto túnel, que desembocaba a una amplia sala aun más amplia que el gran comedor, pero con cosas reducidas. A la derecha, una cocina gigante, donde cientos de elfos domésticos limpiaban y recogían restos de comidas arduamente, restos que aparecían en unas mesas larguísimas, al centro de todo. Sintió como mucho de esos bichitos se le acercaban, con sonrisas y ojos gigantes, que le parecieron inusualmente a pescados.

— ¡Señor Leddir, señor Leddir, señor Leddir! —chillaban esos bichos. Uno especialmente largo y moreno se abrió paso, frente a él. Le graznó, en vez de hablar, que si qué deseaba su señor ¡Todo lo que quiera!

— Algo de cianuro o una pistola —pensó—. Un licuado de papaya y una tostada, sin nada.

Los 50 elfos domésticos dieron un gritito y saltaron, corriendo en maratón al gran refrigerador, como si cada uno quisiese servirle primero al maestro. Riddle soltó un leve suspiro, leve, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, teniendo enfrente la entrada por si alguien entraba. No ocupaba vigilar, claro está, pero la costumbre hace a uno tener principios inconscientes. La multitud de elfos se peleó por ponerle los cubiertos, las copas y servilletas, hasta el detallito de una velita para ambiente y un crucigrama del Quisquilloso. No habló, dejándose atender. Uno de los elfos sacó una garra exageradamente llena del licuado de papaya, otro cogió un cucharón y llenó la copa, otros dejaban la tostada en un platito, al lado de otras tres en canastilla por si acaso, enseguida de unas tacitas con cucharilla con tres diferentes tipos de mermelada y mantequilla.

Masticó una de las esquinas del pan. No tenía ni ganas de gritar, pero no fue necesario. Sólo cinco elfos se quedaron atentos a él por si se le ocurría pedir algo más. Los otros, que eran setenta y tantos regresaron a sus quehaceres. Miró por encima del Quisquilloso. Menudo crucigrama barato. Era sencillo. Lo levantó a unos centímetros de su cara... 11Horizontal, Pantalones; 9Vertical, Felix Felixis; 67Diagonal, Dumbledore... 79Horizontal, Él...

Se llevó levemente el licuado a la boca, mientras volteaba el Quisquilloso. Escupió, atragantado. Dejó sobre la mesa con brusquedad el vaso. Observó entonces la nítida imagen de una caricatura de un mortífago que abría la boca, sacando la lengua bífida, pintando con plumones y crayones sobre su Marca Oscura, de un ridículo tono crema, una flor entre los dientes con el maquillaje de una mujer gorda y flamenca que trabajan en la calle.

_Basta de preocupaciones o sospechas, ¿faltas de seguridad, pertenencias vacías y personas queridas en la mira? Es hora de reír y de cantar, porque los Hermanos Weasley te vamos a presentar una tienda de artículos donde te vas a despejar._

_Desde sombreros y capas protectoras hasta cachivaches nombra cuentas ¡Es acá dónde la preocupación a esas arpías de dilatan! El Quién-No-Quiere-Ser-Nombrado no ha aparecido, y sus cachorritos en la sala de recuperaciones están, luego de que Harry Potter con compañía les dio la paliza en aquél lugar especial; vendemos su autógrafo y camisas oficiales, y él muy contento se presta ayudar._

_Así que brujas y magos no se dejen preocupar, llamando al Quién-Sabe-Es-El-Nombrado al más bonito y musicalito LV._

_¡Venga a la Tienda Sortilegios de los Hermano Weasley!_

_Aliada con la Tienda Mágica de Zonko._

_Número Tanto del Callejón Diagon._

Lord Voldemort tenía la boca en par en par, con la vista clavada en el chiste del periódico. Todos los elfos le miraron con miedo, algunos se les cayeron los trastes y otros se encogieron, cuando una risa fuerte y fría salía de la garganta con mucho pegue del maestro de voz suave. Rompía en carcajadas, moviéndose espasmódico sujetando el dolor del valido de su costado con una mano, golpeando con violencia la otra sobre la mesa, volcando cuanto todo cercano de ahí. Perdió la respiración, no pudiendo controlar el ataque histérico retenido desde hace años, pegando su nuca contra la mesa, intentando controlarse. Se cayó del asiento, oculto a las miradas de los paralizados elfos, escuchándose sólo el sonido liso y áspero por varios minutos. El hombre gemía, eufórico. Soltó una carcajada. Temblaba sudoroso, mientras hacia fuerzas para regresar al asiento, asfixiado, dejándose tirar, con la cabeza ladeándole suavemente hacia atrás, tomando bocanadas.

— Voy a... voy a... voy a —risa fuerte, sujetándose el costado— a... a matarlos... jajajajaja...

Alguien le pasó agua, y Tom, con el cabello revuelto y febril miró al elfo en cuestión. Le embozó una gigantesca sonrisa, modulando su respiración entre cortada.

Se acabó la bebida de un tragó, acomodándose levemente la túnica.

— Me siento mejor, más animado, más... benevolente. Tú —señaló el elfo del vaso con agua— ¿Me harías un favor? Llévame la cena a mi habitación. Un gran bistec crudo (sí, crudo, así se acostumbra allá en Alemania) de cordero y quédate ahí hasta que yo llegue, porque te quiero mandar a un encargo. Sólo tú ¿está bien?

El elfo sonrió radiante, y todos, ya más tranquilos, empezaron a cortar dicha carne. Sí, muy benevolente, para sus mascotas el buitre y la serpiente.

'

'

'

Día siguiente. Lunes. Semana número Tres de la misión.

Se extraño. Su plan se estaba alargando. Inevitable. Llegó tarde a desayunar, si es que tuvo tiempo para ello porque despertó con horribles dolores en el estómago, dignos de una gastritis tipo seis, ardiente la garganta con el ácido gástrico que por suerte, fue leve. Estaba tan pálido que Nagini soltó un grito y le empujó a la regadera, con los harapos todavía. No se dio cuenta de aquello por un dolor continuo de cabeza, hasta que con su cola, abrió de golpe el agua helada.

— ¡NAAAAGGGIIIIIINIIIII!

La reptil desapareció, debajo de la cama.

Así, quitándose la ropa empapada, se dio un regaderazo rápido. Salió, y estiró la mano para coger la toalla, la cual había desaparecido. Se quitó con una mano el agua en los ojos, enfocando con ojos enrojecidos al gran buitre Ripper que la tenía en su pico, allá arriba, en un gancho cerca del techo.

— ¡SUÉLTALO, BESTIA DEL DEMONIO!

Pero Ripper puso ojos de cachorro. Estaba celoso ¿Por qué no lo trataba como a esa serpiente molesta? Él seria mejor mascota ¡Mira, te puedo llevar y traer mensajes! Quiéreme a mí ¡No a ella!

Tom cogió la barra de jabón y le pegó en el pico. Cachó la toalla, caminando irritado al cuarto, tallándose el pelo.

Nagini sacó la cabeza, ya segura de que su amo estaba muy ocupado sacando su ropa de un baúl, revolviendo todo a su paso. Tanto el buitre como la reptil albina se miraron mutuamente, para luego observar la silueta de su amo, desnudo, que hacía intentos para ponerse los pantalones, recargado en una pared, con las calcetas entre los dientes y su camisa arrojada por el suelo.

Está bien... Eso es, raro, raro, raro... No daban credibilidad a sus ojos a sus ojos cuando se tiró a la cama, poniéndose a golpes los zapatos café claro. Explotó en un pequeño grito, tirándose hacia delante, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos sobre su frente. Nadie dijo nada. Nagini, con sumo cuidado, cogió con sus anillos entrenados la camina, y la puso al lado de su amo, alejándose con prudencial respeto. Su respiración era agitada, e intentaba de alguna forma normalizarla.

— ¿Qué hora es?

Nagini no sabía hablar humano, pero por estar cerca de él ya había aprendido a interpretar lo que decían. Así que miró el reloj.

— _8:48. _

— _12 minutos para clase._

— _Tom... creo que deberías de descansar este día, te ves enfermo. _

Tom le miró de mala forma.

— _No soy un débil._

Nagini soltó un soplido.

— _Ya sé que no, pero te ves mal, deberías de comer, no lo has hecho en dos semanas._

No contestó, y se puso ya correctamente los zapatos, la camisa verde claro y una túnica canela encima, cerrada para abajo, con botones del pecho para arriba, que dejó desabrochada menos los dos tres botones más abajo. Se colgó la Piedra de la Proyección. La varita, un libro abandonado en su escritorio, y cerró de un portazo, caminando directamente a su clase.

Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada. Ya habían dado el timbre, y por ende, todos los estúpidos estudiantes ya estaban adentro. Escuchaba desde ahí sus risas y alguno que otro grito. A pesar de ser de los de quinto, estaban las cuatro casas reunidas. Hizo con un gesto de la mano que la puerta se azotase, entrando dominante en el repentino silencio. Se dio vuelta y apuntó la puerta con la varita, con un portazo que hizo que las vigas del techo temblasen, tirando un tanto de ceniza.

Muy bien. Sus años le habían enseñado a improvisar, y era buen maestro, al fin y acabo, en todos los sentidos. Así que pidió que abriesen sus libros en la unidad dos, en lo que preparaba las cosas; es decir, abrir en una página diferente su libro que traía. Tomó lista en una sola mirada, apuntando sólo aquellos quienes habían faltado. Nadie.

Pero no pudo evitar reposar su mirada en Ginny Weasley, casi al fondo del salón, con la mirada directo a su libro de texto. Valla que sí la recordaba.

— Señorita Weasley —su voz fue baja, pero todos le escucharon. Ginny miró confusa, tensándose un poco—, ¿Qué entiende usted por Asociaciones Mágicas?

— Un grupo exclusivo para magos, de cualquier cosa.

— Ejemplos.

— Mnemosyne, Wizengamot y la Brigada Inquisidora.

— Escuché también —continuó frío, sin inmutarse— que era parte de una Asociación creada aquí, en Hogwarts, hace unos meses.

— El Ejército de Dumbledore, sí, señor, así es.

— ¿Es aquella que peleó contra el Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el Ministerio de Magia? —siguió con aquella voz tersa. Ginny por alguna razón se le hacia conocido el hombre.

— Así es, señor.

Gruñó hastiado. Movió la varita hacia la pizarra, llenándose de fluidos nombres de lugares. Existes cientos de Instituciones, Organizaciones y Asociaciones en el Mundo Mágico a niveles globales, cada uno curioso, especiales o inútiles según sus aportaciones; en Europa, el número es tan destacante que por ello es visto como uno de los más poderosos y antiguos que hay, como Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, San Mungo, donde espero que la gran mayoría, a menos que sean hijos de muggles, sepan dónde estén. Hoy hablaremos de las Asociaciones. Señor Tonels, 40 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, siseó cuando vio al gordo chico comentarle en susurro a su compañero.

La clase pasó rápido, y cómo no. Puro teórico. No tenía humor ni energías para ponerlos a partirse la madre entre ellos, ya que el ruido sólo duplicaría el dolor de cabeza. Estaba especialmente susceptible, y nadie le agradó que el ambiente se pusiese pesado como si el maestro simpático fuese Snape, en un día de mala gaña. Por cualquier ruido, susurro, estaba prohibido. Sandra Bullock, de Ravenclaw, perdió 60 cuando se cayó del asiento al recoger su pluma tirada, dando un grito.

Aunque cuando un Slytherin se le cayó el pergamino y la botella de tinta no dijo nada, ni siquiera prestó atención.

Tal vez no lo escuchó.

— ¡Cielos, qué le pasa profesor! —exclamó alguien cuando notaron que Leddir respiraba con dificultad, tenso y sudoroso sobre la silla, con una mano fuertemente en las sienes.

— ¡Silencio! —bramó, ignorando la bomba en su mente.

Nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron y quedó en la silla, ahora era más notorio que nunca.

— Señor —una temblorosa Gryffindor levantó la mano, con semblante preocupado—, ¿Está usted bien?

— ¡Por supuesto, McFrey! —Bufó sarcástico, con matices de la voz normal— ¿Por qué, tengo mala cara?

— Está más pálido que Snape.

— Eso, Lovegood, no le incumbe. Así, y precioso número del Quisquilloso sacó su padre ayer, sobre el anuncio de los Hermanos Weasley, me reí de lo lindo por media hora.

Lovegood, que estaba al lado de Ginny, tuvo una mirada llena de lucidez risueña, mientras se movía a los lados.

— Seh, aunque no me imagino la expresión del LV. Pero aseguró que tendrán una visita curiosa una noche.

— ¿DEL QUIÉN?

— Del LV.

— ¡200 PUNTOS MENOS PARA RAVENCLAW!

Hubo un ruido incrédulo en toda la sala, con las bocas abiertas la casa de las águilas; pero la expresión del Maestro de Defensa era terrorífica, tanto que nadie se atrevió a criticarlo, pero eso no impidió que Luna siguiera con la cara risueña.

— ¿No puedo llamarlo así? —dijo, risueña.

— No, no puede.

— ¿Por qué, profesor?

— ¡Porque hasta a mi me insulta! Y si no se calla, Lovegood, yo mismo te pondré una detención por un mes que no te gustará nada —amenazó, levantando la varita, pero se contuvo de arrojarle un _crucio_, ya bien por estar en medio del salón ante las caras pasmadas de los imbéciles consumidores, así que pasó al inicio de la clase. Su cara era de un desagradable color lechoso. Su cabeza, ante el repentino movimiento, le dolió de los mil demonios, tambaleándose. Pero estaba rabioso y ya no podía seguir sentado ¡No podía!

— ¡Mortífagos! Todos ustedes los conocen. Pienso que es muy importante ver este tema sobre ellos puesto que son tan sonados por todos y algo sin saber, es peligroso. Puede incluso que los favorezca.

— Yo no apoyo a los mortífagos...

— 30 puntos menos por hablar sin permiso. Y no, ciertamente pocos lo están, casi toda Europa está en su contra ¿Pero saben por qué?

Un chico desconocido levantó la mano.

— Matan a la gente por diversión.

— ¡Incorrecto! —anunció, entre la sorpresa de todos—. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis, nombre original de esa asociación mágica, matan pues su filosofía es que un mundo de sangres puras es mejor y digno que uno indeciso entre negro y gris, como los mestizos y muggle, deformaciones ambulantes y squib. Y ahora ¿Por qué la mayor parte de Europa y el metiche de Estados Unidos está en su contra?

— Porque... —un Slytherin levantó la mano—, la mayor parte del mundo son muggles y mestizos, señor.

— Exacto.

— Pero —Voldemort gruñó cuando una Hufflepuff habló sin permiso— si aniquilasen a los hijos de muggles, ya no habría nadie ¡están mal...!

— 30 puntos menos por hablar sin permiso —sonrió. En realidad no se los quitaba por eso—. Es el punto objetivo de las personas. Ellos, los mortífagos y su líder tienen aquella forma de pensar. Son tan decididos que tienen como consecuencia un genocidio contra los muggles. No me mal interpreten. Yo estoy en contra de ellos, porque soy mestizo, pero hablo en general.

— Señor, ¿cómo sabe de ellos?

— Alemania está estrechamente entrelazado con la comunidad mágica francesa, burguesa e inglesa. Voldemort viajó por ahí, es más, hace mucho, muchos años, te lo garantizo, y dejó fomentada su religión, tan así que hay mortífagos también. No activos y famosos como los de aquí, pero personas con la marca si hay, definitivamente. Es más, sé mucho porque tenía un amigo que llevaba la marca. Negra y fea, claro, pero me contó todo lo relacionado. Y... —inventó de repente, un justificante— es por eso... que me alteré tanto con la señorita Lovegood. Allá están común decir el nombre de Lord Voldemort que lo interpreté como un insulto. Costumbres extranjeras...

— Yo he ido a Alemania...

Nadie peló a Lovegood. Pero perdió otros 50 puntos —¡Ido, no vivido!— y todos los Ravenclaws como las otras cuarto casas —menos Ginny— le miraron mal, que no insultara de tal manera al profesor, que de por si, está enfermo el pobre.

— Señor, ¿puede decirnos más sobre los mortífagos? —suplicó Creevey.

Voldemort estaba más que encantado. Fingió dudar, si era muy adecuado por las normas del colegio. Pero una Slytherin, con lentes y cabello castaño oscuro, dijo de que lo contara a su perspectiva alemana, ahí no habría problema. Embozó una sonrisa. Claro, contestó.

Ginny no perdía ademán del profesor. Estaba seria. Aparte de ella y Luna y alguien de Hufflepuff atrás del salón, los demás estaban encantados a las palabras del profesor, el cual sacó una fluida y casi amena explicación sobre los mortífagos, dando mucho énfasis al Mago Oscuro. Una forma un tanto diferente de ver las cosas, un aspecto sutil, para no llamar la atención en lo más mínimo, pero fascinante al fin y acabo. Cada vez que alguien le criticaba, 30 puntos menos, y cuando le apoyaban, buena observación, y si realmente parecía ser algo favorecedor para Tom, decía que tenía un punto más, un premio por la buena contestación. Como el premio del perro cada vez que hace una pirueta, que luego hace sin premio, inconsciente, como si aun se lo darán.

Faltaban cinco minutos y Tom dio un alto, magistral, mientras más de uno estaba fascinado. Ahí, de repente Ginny levantó la mano, por primera vez. Tenía un toque serio.

— ¿No hablará de Asociaciones favorativas de liberación?

Tom soltó una sonrisa, perspicaz

— ¿Cómo cuales, señorita Weasley?

— El P.E.D.D.O.

— ¿El qué?

— P.E.D.D.O.

Tom le miró perplejo.

— ¿Qué es el P.E.D.D.O?

— _Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros._

— Explícate —ordenó.

— El P.E.D.D.O es una institución laboral mágica que intenta mejorar la situación de los elfos domésticos, hacerles cambiar la idea de que no está bien trabajar en las mejores situaciones, empezar a que le paguen un salario digno y mejores calidades de vida. Además, buscamos un elfo que trabaje a largo plazo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, para cambiar sus prohibiciones de utilizar la varita. Yo conozco a un elfo llamado Dobby que...

— ¡Tonterías! —Exclamó escuetamente Tom— hasta yo sé que un elfo doméstico es para ser sirviente y nada más. No me interesa eso del _peddo_, y puede decirle a su creadora que apesta.

Valla que sí la recordaba. Igual de ingenua que siempre.

'

'

'

Neville Longbotton es un chico menudo y torpe. Era de esos tipos que siempre tendía a olvidar las cosas más importantes, y cuando estaba asustado eso sólo empeoraba todo. Aquellos que se saltaban con facilidad. De esos que a eran capaces de asustarse por su sombra.

Era el más lento de la clase, una amenaza andante. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos frente a un caldero para intoxicar a toda una clase. Ni siquiera él proponiéndoselo lograría hacerlo.

Fue así como, en medio de la preparación de un remedio para la hipotermia leve, de algún lugar de la última fila por el lado de los Gryffindors una explosión se escuchó, nevando misteriosamente copitos fríos y diminutos de colores claros, rosas y blancos.

Neville estaba debajo de la avalancha. Draco Malfoy soltó una exclamación ¡Su ropa estaba cubierta de nieve, como toda la mazmorra! Pero nadie dijo nada cuando miraron al frente. Snape, que como siempre, caminada de aquí y allá por todas las mesas pendientes de todos, quiso el destino que encontrarse a escasas dos mesas de distancia. Estaba todo blanco, haciendo curioso contraste con sus ojos y parte de ropa negra salvada. Parpadeó, incrédulo de la repentina visión. Soltó una sonrisa sincera, encantadora, que sorprendió a todos sus alumnos aún más si hubiera gritado.

— Longbottom —puso detención—. Quédese a terminar la clase para limpiar.

¿Y por qué no?

— Tres puntos para Gryffindor.

'

'

'

¿Qué les pareció? No dejaré el proyecto ¡Estoy segura! Le terminaré, a pesar de que tarde un poco más de lo normal, pues tengo dos proyectos largos que de igual manera ocupan actualización (de HP y Zelda, respectivamente) y quién sabe, tal vez se me ocurra algo más, pero tendrá que esperar a tenerlos acabados. La escuela definitivamente me quita tiempo, con los estudios de Bachillerato, pero nah, una o dos horas pensándole acá y con poco cacho cacho le avanzo.

Y quiero agradecer a Liuny, especialmente, ya que es mi BETA en este fic XD e hizo buen trabajo al señalarme las faltas y todo eso, debió de quedar traumada, pero bueno ¡Gracias!

¡Ojalá aun sigan leyendo la historia! A mi en lo personal me encanta, espero sus reviews, ya que la peor crítica para un escritor de Fanfics es que no haya crítica.

¡Ya contesto los suyos!

'

'

'

**Liuny.** Je, gracias por el cumplido. Estuvo gracioso leer tu review, aparte, de ser la primera dejar review desde que al fin se reinició XD sorry por eso del no Tom/Harry, pero no creo que en este fic quede mucho lo del romance. Ojalá te guste!

'

'

**Dark-Sly.** ¡Hola otra vez! Acá viene un antiguo lector, me alegró un friego de que rondaras por acá. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta que te agrade cómo pongo a Tom cuando se vuelve medio loco, aunque para empezar, no está muy completo él tampoco. ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Nariko-Chan1.** Arigato! Otra vieja cara que no veía desde hace mucho, y qué tal? Me aleeeeegro de que te siga gustando el fic luego de MESES de ausencia XD y el mega comentario también (no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que estaba repetido tres veces, deduzco que por error de la pag de no serías a la primera que le pasa -.-) y, acá está la explicación de por qué Voldymort está tan enfermo XD a mi me encanta imaginarlo haciendo todas esas cosas, me parece tierno. Y tenía que ponerle una excusa por la cual dure mucho tiempo ahí metido, hasta diciembre cuando menos, y también sobre Nagini. Está algo más tierna de lo normal.

Ok, el asunto del P.E.D.D.O. le tiene totalmente ignorado, pero se va a poner más pesado, mientras que más y más elfos van desapareciendo. Por supuesto, habrá una polémica en ello, y por supuesto, Hermione intentará hace esfuerzos sobre humanos sobre los elfitos que nadie extraña. Pero Ron está en eso que el peddo es inútil, y apoyará a Leddir y... ehm... XD espérate a dos capis más y ya sabrás ¡Gracias por el review!

'

'

'

**Tom O'neill Riddle.** ¡Gracias por el halago de que tengo talento! Me gustó mucho, XD es lo que a alguien que escribe cosas sin sentido en una PC le gusta leer ¿y qué te parece? Está listo este cap, y ojalá dejes review si lo lees ¡Bueno, acepto el abrazo y gracias por el review!


End file.
